The Queen's Ruffians
by beckybexx90
Summary: This is a fan fic i wrote about Regina taking on two prodigies. You get to see Regina's maternal side, but at the same time see a sense of her great sarcastic humor! I created two new characters, Princess Leetha, and Ash the Musician, who become her apprentices. this story has a lot of twists and turns just like the show. ENJOY! appearances by: maleficent, rumple, snow, charming.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen's Ruffians

Part I

The Troublemakers

The Queen, the Princess and the Musician sat in the dark dining hall alone and in silence, each drowning in their own bitterness. Regina sat at the head of the table, with nostrils flaring as she thought back to the task which her two young troublemakers failed to do. As much as she wanted to scold them for their failures or simply destroy them, she knew the silence was more of a torture. Either way, she had invested too much time molding them to do anything too vicious to either them. The princess, particularly, would much rather hear Regina's yells, as opposed to her deafening silence. She looked up at her mentor Queen with her big hazel eyes, hoping to gain an inch of sympathy, but Regina was not having it. The princess turned to the young musician and took a deep sigh, but he simply slouched in his chair scratching his newly growing beard.

"Sit upright, young musician. I will not allow such bad posture at my table," Regina reprimanded to the boy, which caused him to leap up and sit perfectly straight in his seat.

Princess Leetha gritted her teeth as she thought how disrespectful it was to slump in front of their Queen. She turned to Regina anticipating a few words from her, but nothing. Regina stood up holding her dress, so that it wouldn't drag, and walked across the table to lean her arms on it.

"Now, I suppose it is time we speak of your unfortunate failures," Regina said as she looked them both dead in the eyes. "Musician, what was the simple task I asked of you?"

The musician, Ash, gulped some saliva to cure the dryness in his mouth. "You asked me to collect a violin from the Performer in the woods," he replied as he ran his hand through his brown shoulder length hair.

"That is correct, and what, may I ask, happened during your little voyage?" Regina asked as the fire in her stare grew.

"I," he paused and cupped his hands together, flipping his thumbs back and forth.

"You what?" Regina asked.

"I lost the map to his hideout." Ash blurted.

"You what," Princess Leetha exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault! A girl came out of the forest and tricked me into her hut with a song! I was so tired. She gave me some tea and I, well, I fell asleep. The next thing I remember I was outside castle grounds with you waking me up," Ash explained to Leetha.

"Who was she?" Princess Leetha asked, but then turned to Regina and continued; "Now how will we beat that witch to the enchanted spindle?"

"Well, that's the next conundrum, isn't dear? It seems as though we cannot send this young musician, on his own, to complete any task. Tell me dear boy, what did this "mysterious" girl in the woods look like?" Regina asked with her patience deteriorating by the second.

"She had hair of gold. It was curly. Her clothes were worn down, like a peasant," Ash described.

"You took homage with a peasant? Ha, I suppose next you'll be having dinner with dwarfs." The princess said sarcastically as she sat back in her chair, almost as upset as the Queen.

Young Ash rolled his green eyes and turned back to Regina. "She had a strange wrap around her head. It seemed to be a rag, but the tips of it formed into horns of some sort. Her eyes were piercing blue and she," before he could finish, Regina interrupted him.

"Horns," Regina asked. "Maleficent," she said grinding her teeth. She slammed her fist to the table. "How could you be so foolish Musician? What use are you to me if I do not have that violin," Regina shouted breathing heavily. Ash sunk into his chair completely filled with fear. "What did I say about posture, hmm? Sit upright!" Regina could no longer hold in her anger and elevated Ash in his chair up into the air, as she said, "Or is this what I have to do in order for you to learn the proper etiquette to use in front of your Queen? How long must I leave you up there? Tell me!" Regina yelled completely frustrated with his actions.

Leetha sat straight in her seat and did not look in the direction of Regina or Ash. She hoped that Regina would not be as cruel with her own failure. The princess grew a bit short of breath. Leetha felt Regina's eyes on her skin like leaches. Suddenly she heard the chair land harshly on the wooden floors. The Queen stomped over to Leetha with her chest moving up and down from how heavy she was breathing. Anger had taken over Regina's full being.

"And you dear princess, tell me, just how unsuccessful were you on your sweet little voyage? Did you fall asleep as well? Did you hand the apple over to Maleficent directly? Did you even find the gingerbread house?" Regina said with a dark laugh.

"Indeed, I found it your Majesty," the princess said, "and I didn't eat anything, just as you ordered, but the house was protected by magic. I could not get inside. It was as though I was too old to get in," she explained looking directly into Regina's eyes. The fury the Queen had grown seemed to decrease as her bust was not moving drastically when she breathed. "I even tried throwing a spear, but it merely bounced off. I sent some winds, but the house remained unharmed. There must be a spell over it."

Regina walked back to the head of the table and sat down in her chair a little stunned by Leetha's justification. "Yes," Regina replied with a pause. The explanation calmed her nerves instantly. "Without a doubt you must be too old to enter that house now. I sometimes forget that you are no longer the age you were when I found you, far from it in fact. It must have slipped my mind the age limit the blind witch cast with her spell."

Regina gave a rather blank stare towards nothing. She thought back to the how young Princess Leetha was when they found one another. The truth was it had been years, but Regina still thought of her young prodigy as a girl of fourteen, not the young woman of 20 which she had grown into. Although it was obvious in her physical appearance, the Queen could not help, but perceive her young princess as a child. The princess had grown into her slim, tan, hour glass figure with her hair as long and black as ever. One thing had remained the same in those short years, her eyes. Leetha's big hazel eyes always stared back into her own for approval, ever since the first day they met in the Enchanted Forest. Regina shook off the memory and took a deep breath. She had to focus back on the matter at hand.

"Well then, I believe we will have to find someone much younger to make their way into that sticky situation, right my dear?" Regina said to the Leetha. "As for you musician, it is needless to say that your loss is unfortunate. I should just do away with you, seeing as how I would only need you if the violin was in my possession," Regina said as she turned to the princess, "but since we have both grown so," Regina paused and searched for a word, "accustomed to you, I suppose I can give you one more chance," she said. Her voice grew much deeper as she turned back to Ash and added, "I expect, when I do decide to give you a task to do on your own, that you will NOT fail me again." Regina stood up and walked out of the dining hall towards her bed chambers, leaving the two young prospects in the hall. Without turning back to look at them the Queen said, "You are dismissed to your rooms."

The princess watched Regina disappear into the giant hallway. It was always a wonder to her why her mentor would not use magic in every circumstance. She shrugged off the thought and stood up. Ash remained shaken up by his encounter with their Queen. He was not used to having to sit upright. Since he was abandoned as a child, he was shown no real manners and in his mind, he did not think a lot of the pet peeves Regina had were a big deal. Ash turned to Princess Leetha, hoping she wasn't angry with him, but she had already started towards her room. He ran to catch up with her.

"Wait up, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I am going to my room to think of a way to get the map away from Maleficent," Leetha replied.

"Well, isn't Regina going to do that?" he asked again.

"Do not call her Regina! She is your Royal Highness and you need to treat her with the respect she deserves, Young Ash!" Princess Leetha exclaimed, entirely offended by his question. She marched forward, with the young man still following behind.

"One day is nothing. What can Maleficent do in one day?" Ash said, trying to smooth out the situation.

"Oh you foolish boy, don't you know anything? If Maleficent knows of the violin's powers, then she must have someone to use it or worse, she knows how to use it herself. If she gets the violin first, then she will put the Monroe Castle to sleep, and get the spindle before us!" Leetha explained, infuriated at the thought, but Ash still did not seem to understand. "And then we cannot defeat Snow White, you careless boy! Do you even listen when we make these plans? Why do we even keep you around?" The young princess asked herself as she continued towards her room.

A soft beat from a guitar started up and the sound stopped Leetha in her tracks, "This is why," Ash replied with a smirk. "You both enjoy the music I play."

Princess Leetha returned the smile. "I enjoy the music. The Queen enjoys its powers."

Before Ash had any time to try and woo the young maiden, she walked into her room and shut the door on him. Leetha kicked off her leather boots and threw herself onto her large bed. The journey to the gingerbread house was a long one. She looked up at the ceiling trying to get some rest, but her thoughts kept her from sleeping. The only thing in her mind was getting that map out of Maleficent's clutches. Princess Leetha thought that if she could only devise a plan to get it back, that Regina would be proud of the accomplishment. The mere idea of Regina's approval brought a small warmth in the Leetha's stomach. The comforting thought caused the princess to drift into sleep.

The following morning Regina was awoken by noise in the war room. She stood up and waved her hand causing her pajamas to change into leather pants, a black corset, and a mustard blazer with a black cape drifting down from it. She paced down the hall and made her way towards the noise. From a distance she saw the princess leaning over a map.

"What is the meaning of this?" Regina exclaimed.

"Your Majesty," Leetha said, a little startled as she curtsied slightly in her Queen's presence, "I wanted to surprise you."

"I hate surprises. What is it?" Regina replied firmly as she walked towards her apprentice.

"I developed plan to find Maleficent." Leetha answered.

"Oh, and just how do you plan to do that?" the Queen asked quite curiously.

"Well, I figured she would not return to her castle." She replied.

"And just how do you figure that dear?" Regina inquired.

"If she saw the map, she must have seen that she is very near the Performer's hideout. Maleficent would not have returned being so close." The princess paused and smiled as she came to her favorite part of the plan, "And if I simply cause a radical weather change, well, she'll want to shield herself from it, wont' she?"

Regina's wicked smile grew from ear to ear. "Indeed, she would my child," she added. "Your weather change would lead her to block herself from the storm and we would have full view of a protection bubble, correct? She will not want to move from the spot where she rests. From there, I can protect us from your storm as we enter the forest and collect what belongs to me," Regina continued as she thought of her victory with a terrifying look in her eyes.

"I didn't know it was yours," Ash said as he entered the war room. "I thought we were just taking it away from the Performer."

Irritated with the comment, Leetha exclaimed, "It belongs to her if she wants it! Her Majesty should want for nothing!"

The young musician's head snapped back a bit. It was too early to hear Princess Leetha's worship over Regina. He bit into a piece of bread and walked towards the map, but before he could take another bite, Regina made the bread disappear. She reminded him that there was no food in the war room. Ash apologized and then asked to be informed of their scheme.

With no minute to spare, the three of them were on their horses with their guards, making their way into the Enchanted Forest. Regina rode with her chin up as she looked down at the commoners who knelt as she passed. Once they were away from the main roads, Leetha started. She pulled off her black hood and looked up into the sky; she took a deep breath and blew it up into the air; the clouds grew dark gray; lightening flew down and struck trees; the winds were so rigorous that it knocked out branches and leaves out of them. Regina smirked at the storm, which they had perfect view of from the small safety bubble she had created by holding a simple fist in the air. The strong winds which damaged the forest did not even affect the cute riding hat Regina wore. Without fail, the three had perfect view of a tiny protection bubble ahead of them. Surely it was Maleficent shielding herself from the storm. An effortless nod from Regina to her princess, and the storm stopped abruptly.

There, directly in front of them, stood Maleficent more surprised than ever. Before she had time to do anything, Regina wiggled her fingers and caused the branches of the trees to hold Maleficent in place.

"Regina, old friend, you have no idea how much I hate it when you do that," Maleficent said.

Regina hopped off of her prized horse and replied, "And you, dear Maleficent, have no idea how much I hate it when you steal from me." She walked towards her alleged friend and grabbed her cheeks tightly. "Where is it?"Regina asked through her teeth with a tone that would frighten the Gods.

"Where is-" Maleficent was interrupted by Regina's furious voice.

"Where is the map that you stole from this foolish boy yesterday?" Regina shouted as she made a fist causing the trees clutches to grow tighter.

"Oh, the map which your young, and might I add, handsome, goon handed to me when I simply sang him a little tune," Maleficent said as she looked towards Ash with her piercing blue eyes.

Regina snapped back, "Do not remind me of the boy's failures!" She gave Leetha a glance and without hesitation, the princess was off of her horse, taking off her gloves, and walking towards Regina and Maleficent. "My dear, would you do me the honors of searching our beloved Maleficent?" Regina requested.

As Leetha walked towards them, cheetah spots came lightly over her body. The princess raised her hand up and her nails turned into claws. She ran one sharp nail lightly over Maleficent's cheek, down her neck and breasts till she reached a pocket. Then, her claws grew much sharper and she sliced the pocket open. The map fell to the ground. Regina raised the map into her hands with the sinister smile that made chills go down Ash's spine as he watched from his horse.

"Now this one," Maleficent paused, "this one is a keeper," she said admiring Leetha's powers.

Regina's smile disappeared immediately. "Yes," she said and with a wave of her hand the branches lifted Maleficent into the air. "Stay away from her, old friend," Regina added as she made her way back to her horse.

Maleficent looked stunned at Regina's last remark. It was not like Regina to try and keep new powers out of the eyes of others. The Queen would usually rub any new magic in everyone's face and Leetha was definitely something to show off. Maleficent thought it strange for Regina to keep her new pet a secret. Perhaps Regina thought of the young girl as more than a pet or a thug.

The princess drew back her claws and got back onto her horse next to Regina. She put her hood back up to hide her face. Regina had always told her two young prodigies to remain unnoticeable to the eyes of strangers. They never knew who might possibly be watching.

"Old friend, is that affection I detect in your tone?" Maleficent asked, but Regina ignored her. With an angry tone, Maleficent added, "Do you really think a simple spindle will get you what you want? You'll need the curse to with it you fool." Maleficent shouted with no fear of the situation she was in.

Enraged by the comment, Princess Leetha grabbed a spear from the side of her horse. Her eyes turned yellow, identical to those of a snake. She brought the spear to her mouth and stuck out her tongue, which had also taken shape to that of a snake's. Leetha licked the spear. "Shall I kill her, your Majesty?" Leetha asked.

"No, why would we do that," Regina replied as she looked intensely at the map. She looked back up to Maleficent with a smirk. "She's my only friend." The three turned around and rode away.

Once they had possession of the map, everything else fell into place. The following day, Regina had the young princess and young musician go to the Monroe Castle and play a song that would put everyone in the castle grounds to sleep. Leetha did not want to have to fuss with climbing the castle walls. With a wave of her hand, a lightning bolt came from the sky and knocked down the front wall. As the troublesome pair strolled down the palace grounds, Ash continuously played the violin which left those not expecting it in a deep slumber. Princess Leetha led the way. Regina had told her that the spindle would surely be in the Queen's den, for it was a favorite hobby of hers. Within minutes of walking down the stoned floors, they finally found the entrance to the main palace. The princess looked around, debating which direction to go. Ash kept his eyes shut as he played the song of sleep. Again, not feeling like walking up the stairs, Leetha leaned down like a cat and then took a giant leap to reach the second floor of the castle.

In front of her was a mirror filled with black smoke and instantaneously Regina appeared telling her to go to the room on the left, two doors down. Princess Leetha flipped her black, feathered hair and walked slowly down the hall. Just as Regina had said, the spindle sat in the middle of the room. Leetha was careful not prick her finger; even though Maleficent had said it was useless without the curse, she didn't want to risk it. It was larger than she expected. There was no way she could ask Ash for help. If he were to stop playing the violin, everyone would wake up. She looked around the room for something to carry it on. She knew Regina could simply send her a wagon through any mirror, but she wanted to impress her mentor. Princess Leetha thought for a moment. She wondered if she could use the strength of a bear to carry the spindle herself. With a deep sigh, she thought of the muscles a bear would have with her eyes closed and walked towards the spindle. She lifted it as if nothing. Her eyes opened in amazement. The princess figured Regina was still watching. The new found power would certainly impress her Queen. Leetha walked down the stairs towards the young musician. He grinned at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you trying to be a bear or something?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Leetha asked again.

"Your nose turned black at the tip" he paused and his smirk grew larger, "and your ears are rather, uh, bearish."

She walked towards a mirror and got a look at herself. They both laughed and marched out of the castle. Awaiting them was one of Regina's carriages. Leetha placed the spindle in the carriage and the two young troublemakers got on their horses. Ash did not stop playing the song. As they passed a couple of townspeople, they witnessed them fall into a deep sleep. The pair looked at each other with a soft smile. Leetha wondered what else he would be able to do with the violin.

"Well, the reason Regina wanted this specific violin was because it has the sound loud enough to control an entire kingdom, all at once. The ones I have usually have only control two or three unsuspecting victims at a time," he said.

"But how does it work? I don't understand." The princess asked as they rode down the forest.

"Usually, the way it works is that whatever I'm thinking I can get them to do with the music I play. The magic works better when it's a feeling I have, though. I find that a feeling spreads quicker and easier than a thought. Regina wants me to use my thoughts, but it is more difficult than I could have imagined." He paused and looked at his beautiful companion with a smile. Her slightly tan skin seemed so smooth and glossy in the sunlight. Her dark black hair flowed as the breeze hit it. Leetha's big hazel eyes looked at the townspeople and Ash could see there was still an ounce of good in her. She licked her slightly plump lips as she saw a bucket of apples. "Watch this," the musician said as he looked at the young princess with a continuing smile.

Ash played a tune on the violin that was much faster and upbeat than the previous song. Leetha looked around at the people. Those who were asleep stood up and rubbed their eyes. Suddenly, the people started smiling and laughing. Their eyes sparkled and the smirks on their faces didn't go away as they went along with their daily tasks.

"What have you done to them?" the princess asked in amazement.

"I started feeling happy, so they started feeling it too." He replied.

"Oh, are you happy because we completed our task?" Leetha asked.

His smirk decreased as he thought of what to say. "I suppose that must be it."

She smiled back at him and rubbed his arm sending a chill down his spin. The people hearing the tune instantly approached one another looking for a kiss. Princess Leetha looked at them completely confused.

"And what are you feeling now?" Leetha asked.

The question snapped Ash from his emotions and said, "I, um, I thought of a dear friend."

"Did you wish to kiss this friend, because all the people are," Leetha stopped and turned to Ash. She rolled her eyes. "I don't think there is a need to play the violin anymore. We're close to the Queen's palace." She nudged her horse to stroll faster.

Ash hid his disappointment and followed behind until they reached the castle. The knights approached the carriage to help Princess Leetha with the spindle, but she signaled them to move away. Leetha lifted the spindle herself using her bear strength. Ash wasn't surprised. He knew she would want to show Regina her newly found power. They walked towards the Queen's chambers. Regina stood in the balcony waiting for them wearing a burgundy dress with a large collar and her hair up. She turned around when she heard the guards open the doors. Regina signaled the guards to leave them. Leetha bowed slightly, still carrying the large spindle. Ash followed behind her and bowed as well. Regina smiled when her eyes got a look at the spindle. She didn't notice Leetha's nose or ears. The Queen walked towards them and spun the spindle a little. When she realized it was her princess carrying it, her smile disappeared.

"What are you," Regina paused and changed her question, "How are you doing that dear? Put it down here sweet girl." The princess placed the spindle down lightly. "I see you've found a new source of power. Tell me, how did you come about it?" Regina inquired.

"Well, your Highness, when I found the spindle, I saw that it was rather large and there was nothing for me to place it in. I couldn't ask Ash for help because I knew he couldn't stop playing the song of sleep. I thought of the most muscular animal in the forest, a bear. I focused, just as you taught me, and I was able to carry it myself." Princess Leetha explained.

"Well done, my princess, I'm sure we will be able to use that strength during other journeys," Regina said and then noticed Leetha's nose. "Oh," Regina said puzzled, "your nose is black," she smiled and added, "It looks quite endearing my sweet girl." She poked Leetha's nose. "Now then, who shall we get to trial the spindle?" Regina looked at Ash and asked, "Any volunteers?" Ash looked terrified as Regina snapped her fingers and made a throne appear behind her and chairs appear behind them. She sat down and said, "That last question was a quip, dear boy."

"Why does Maleficent want the spindle, your majesty?" Leetha asked.

"I assume she has a type of devious enemy, just as I. I don't know. I will inquire after her reasons later." Regina said as she flicked her hand out and a small table appeared with tea on it.

"Maleficent said that the spindle wouldn't work without the curse. How do you plan on getting Snow White to enter the castle willingly? I'm sure she will suspect something," Ash asked.

Regina gritted her teeth and took a deep breath waving her hand in the air again and lifting the handsome Ash in his seat up in the air. "Dear musician, why must you always be so negative?" Regina turned to Leetha and asked, "Do you doubt me so, my dear princess?"

Leetha stared into Regina's eyes and gulped; barely able to spit out the words, "Of course not."

"There, musician, is a loyal prospect. How do you expect me to help you use your powers to the fullest if you do not trust in my intelligence?" Regina asked as she slammed the chair back onto the floor.

"I am sorry you're Majesty. I know you will have an excellent plan. I must have grown too eager to hear it," Ash quickly replied breathing heavily.

"That is better," Regina stated with a menacing smile. "I plan on leaving the spindle where Snow White is staying. She will certainly want to use it, but the needle is quite sharp. There is no way she will be able to use it without pricking her finger," Regina explained as she sipped her tea so elegantly. "I suppose it is getting dark. Let us retire to the dining hall for supper."

The three of them ate their dinner in silence. Regina noticed her young princess had grown a bit distant the past couple of weeks. She thought to herself that she may have been growing rather strict with her young prodigy. The thought made her remember how horrid Cora, her mother, had been with her during her own childhood, especially went came to magic. Regina turned to Ash, who, as usual, was gobbling down his food. The Queen's irritation blew up as she saw him chew with his mouth open. Before she used any magic to teach him a lesson, she turned to the princess who ate her meal quietly. It suddenly occurred to Regina that Ash was the reason her strictness had grown. The boy would cause Regina's frustrations to multiply, thus leading her to take it out on both young apprentices. Regina hoped young Leetha would turn to look at her, but no luck. She turned back to Ash. He stared deeply at the princess without her noticing. Regina gritted her teeth at the thought that the young musician was falling for Leetha, but why wouldn't he? Leetha had many admirable qualities, many of which had drawn Regina in when they first met. Luckily for her, Regina knew that the princess had no interest in Ash what so ever. As a matter of fact, Princess Leetha had been opposed to Regina taking him in when they first found him in the woods. It was actually the first time Regina had ever seen her dear Leetha look a bit frightened. After all they had been through together; Regina had never seen that specific look in the Leetha's eyes.

Regina shook off the feeling and looked back towards her princess, anxious with the silence, she asked, "Are you enjoying your supper my dear?" The princess looked a bit stunned by the sudden question and nodded her head. Regina still didn't get quite what she wanted. "Did you have fun on your little excursion? I suspect it was somewhat thrilling to find that you have the strength of ten guards," The Queen joked.

The princess smiled, "Indeed."

The Queen enjoyed the smile, but was unsatisfied with her answer. "Is something bothering you dear," Regina asked. The princess shook her head. Regina felt a very small sensation of guilt. "I was very pleased with the way you handled this situation dear princess."

"Thank you, your royal highness," Leetha replied shortly.

Normally, the princess would be overjoyed with such a comment. Regina slammed her utensils down and asked with a stern tone, "What the hell is bothering you Leetha?"

Princess Leetha wiped her mouth, "I feel unsatisfied with my failure at the gingerbread house your Majesty. I feel as though I could have conjured up a bolt of lightning to break the house or I could have lured that blind witch out somehow and killed her," Leetha said breathing heavily with anger.

Ash looked shocked with her remark. Kill. He thought it strange that such an enrapturing creature could have it in her to kill, even if it was a witch.

Regina was just as surprised as Ash, but not at the killing part. She smiled and replied, "My sweet princess, there was nothing you could have done. That spell protects the house completely. Magic of that sort is… tricky. Quite frankly, we will need to find a child to enter the house and gather my satchel," Regina said as she continued her dinner.

Ash stared at Regina hoping that she would commend his part in the task as well. His stare didn't faze Regina one bit. When she looked up and saw him looking in her direction, she rolled her eyes. "How many times must I tell you that it is rude to stare at someone whilst they eat?" Regina exclaimed. He looked down at his plate disappointed. "What is it, boy?" Regina asked, sensing his disappointment.

"I wish you could have heard the song I played as we entered the castle. You should have seen all of the people fall asleep instantly and I-" Ash said, but was quickly interrupted by Regina.

"Oh, I heard the song young musician. I also saw the little stunt you pulled in the forest." Regina replied with an eyebrow raised.

Ash looked embarrassed. He blushed and said, "Leetha asked me how my magic worked so I," he once again was interrupted.

"So you had to show off?" Regina added, mocking his little tricks. The Queen turned to Princess Leetha and asked, "And what did you think of our young musician's stunt in the woods, my dear?"

Leetha laughed, "I thought it quite funny for the people to suddenly want to kiss one another."

Regina's smile disappeared, "Well it wasn't! Was that something I asked of you? Do you really think these musical tricks will work for what you want boy?" Regina yelled to Ash as her eyes grew furious.

"I do not know what you mean, your Majesty. I was only," Ash was once again interrupted by his Queen.

"I am not a fool Musician! That better be the last time you pull a stunt like that when you are on a mission! There is no time for games such as those. What if you ran into Maleficent again? If that had happened you would have most certainly lost possession of the spindle, and why? Because you were too busy trying to impress," Regina paused as she got a glimpse of Leetha. Without knowing, Regina had grown a fireball in her hand and many things behind her were elevated and aimed towards Ash. The Queen tilted her head and said sternly, "Leave your flirting for your own time Young Ash, unless you would like to become ash." Regina withdrew her fireball and the floating items went back to their places. "And stay away from young maidens who are out of your league," Regina said with her nostrils flaring as she stood up to walk away. "Come Princess. Walk with me to my bed chambers."

Leetha quickly stood up leaving Ash behind. Regina thought to herself as they walked down the halls. There was no real reason for why she had asked the young princess to walk with her. She simply wanted to keep Ash away from Leetha. The more she thought of it, she didn't Ash to spend time with Leetha at all. They reached Regina's room and Regina invited her in. With a wave of her hand, the fireplace lit up and there were seats waiting for them in front of it. The Queen signaled the princess to sit. Leetha sat down and poured them both some tea. She could see something was bothering Regina. It was hard for her to overcome her fear of the Queen and get the nerve up to ask if she was okay. Regina stared out of her balcony as her young prospect waited for a conversation to begin. As Regina looked at the moon and the stars, she wondered if it was wrong of her to keep Leetha away from other people. It was only for her best interest. If anyone found out the powers which she had, she would more than likely be killed, or even worse. What if Rumplestiltskin or Cora found out of her beloved Leetha's powers? They would most certainly try and take her as their own alley, maybe even try and turn her against Regina. Then she would not only have another enemy to worry about, but she would once again be alone. A small breeze hit her pale skin and she sighed at the thought. From what she could see, Leetha was happy, but then again, Regina couldn't even remember what happiness felt like. The few years she had spent with her young apprentice had brought something close to happiness back into her bitter life. It was nice to have someone on her side for once, someone so loyal. Perhaps Regina was growing too close. If she did truly care for Leetha, she would want her to find her true love, but finding true love and having true love's kiss, well that was something Regina could not let happen. Then, who knows if Leetha would still have her powers. No, Regina had her apprentice's best interest in mind, as well as her own. Regina turned back to Leetha with a smile.

"Is something bothering you, your Majesty?" Leetha asked, finally gaining the nerve to ask.

Regina sat down next to her and said, "No, my dear, nothing is bothering me at the moment. I am simply rejoicing in today's victory. It really was something to see you march in front of that castle and break the door down. I was proud of you today dear," Regina said as she sipped her tea. "You are becoming quite valuable to me."

Leetha's smile grew from ear to ear with the sound of the comment. "Thank you, your Royal Highness. You haven't any idea what those words mean to me. Every day that I wake up there are no words for me to express how grateful I am to have met you that day in the Enchanted Forest. I feel as though you gave my cold blood warmth; you gave my hands something to reach for and my soul something to long for. My Queen, there is nothing in this world or any that I wouldn't do for you," Leetha said with a sincere tone. It was obvious that the words were still not enough to express her gratitude to Regina.

Regina's red lips gave her princess a smile. With an eyebrow raised she said in a deep sarcastic tone, "How poetic. On that note, there is something I'd like you to do for me tomorrow."

"Anything your Highness," Leetha replied desperately.

"I'd like you to go to the palace near the ocean, where King Butler resides, and make a wave large enough to flood the entire kingdom," Regina stated firmly. She waited, thinking her young apprentice would inquire as to why she wanted the kingdom flooded. A flood of that nature would certainly cost many innocents their lives. Regina raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Shall I make it large enough to let some whales or sharks float into the kingdom, or does your Royal Highness want simply water?" Leetha asked intrigued with the request, as though she were making mental notes in her head.

Regina once again gave a menacing smile to her princess and said, "Sharks sound as though they will do just fine my dear."

"And around what time would you like me to head over there your Highness?" Leetha asked.

"I would like the flood to happen just before nightfall. Head over there around noon," Regina said. She was still a bit puzzled that Leetha did not need Regina to give her a reason. She knew Leetha was loyal, but she did not know the extent of her blind loyalty."Are you curious as to why I'd like this kingdom flooded my dear?"

Leetha looked surprised. It hadn't occurred to her to ask why. "I suppose you must have your reasons, your Majesty, but all I need is a simple request from you and your reasons become mine as well."

"I shall tell you, just the same. Perhaps it will fuel your flood tomorrow. That nuisance of a King was over here today when you made your way into the Monroe Castle. That is why I stopped watching. That old, ridiculous, disgusting fool had the audacity to enter my Kingdom and ask for a chance to court me. Ha," Regina said with a laugh. The look in her eyes changed in seconds as she became livid and said, "King Butler did not believe me when I spoke of my powers. I told him that tomorrow he could expect a sudden change of weather if he did not back away. Well, my sweet, he sent me a carriage of flowers after nightfall. Come have a look."

The two of them walked over to the balcony. Regina pointed towards a white and red carriage full of rose and lilies. With a repulsed look on her face, Regina created a fireball and shot it down towards the carriage. They saw some townspeople begin to fret. A couple of knights attempted to put out the fire. Leetha lifted a fist in the air. Upon her release, a shower of rain came down, putting out the fire. Regina smiled at her apprentice and they both sat back down.

"So you see my dear princess, King Butler must learn a lesson. I told him his whole kingdom would suffer if he did not leave me be. I guess this goes to show how much he cares about his kingdom," Regina said with a bloodcurdling tone.

"You did give him fair warning. Perhaps now he will understand. I cannot believe he would show such insolence to you, your Majesty," Leetha said, beginning her words of adoration. "This shall be a lesson for many kingdoms. With King Butler's suffering, all other kingdoms will now know that your threats are anything but. These threats shall always end in victory," Leetha said with a smile as frightening as Regina's.

The two clanked their teacups together as a toast. Regina did not want to admit it, but she was just as grateful for their meeting. There had been several occasions where she didn't know what she would have done without Princess Leetha's devotion. None the less, she knew she could never admit that she cared for the girl. That would be show weakness. Her enemies would never be able to know of the true feelings she had for Leetha or there would undoubtedly be trouble for both of them. Regina stood up and walked towards her young prodigy. With lips puckered to their fullest, she kissed Leetha's forehead, leaving a red mark. Leetha looked up with her hazel eyes and smiled. Regina smiled back with a hand on her princess' cheek and dismissed her to her bedroom.

The following morning, Leetha woke up and got dressed to begin her day. Her Queen was still not awake. She put on her black leather pants and boots. She picked her hair up to match her mentor's. Since she would be traveling quite a ways, she wore one of her more comfortable corsets. It was a one of her favorites that Regina had given her. It was dark purple. She wore black leather gloves over her arms and a black cape with a hood. Leetha sat in front of her mirror looking at her own face. There was a sadness in her eyes as she thought back to her old kingdom. The only comfort she could give herself was that if she had never been shunned from that kingdom, then she would never have met Regina. Leetha sighed. She figured she should have some breakfast before her voyage.

As the Princess collected her essentials in a knapsack, an unfamiliar tune came into her bedroom. She rolled her eyes, assuming it was young Ash. Although annoyed, Leetha smiled at the tune and walked to her balcony to see what instrument was making the pleasant unfamiliar music. Outside, on the castle grounds, Ash stood playing a guitar. Around him were the castles servants setting up a picnic table and food. Leetha stood confused. Ash looked up towards her balcony and signaled her to come down.

Leetha reached the table which was filled with fruits, toast, ham, eggs and as her nose sniffed the delicious foods, a memory drifted into her head.

"Strawberry flat cakes" Leetha said as she smelled the foods with her eyes closed, "and mango juice? Where in the world did you get mangos around these parts?" Leetha asked as her nose suddenly turned black again with her smile, but this time, her hair became somewhat white, like that of a wolf. "Mmm, these are all of my favorite fruits," she said inhaling the scent. "How did you know?" Leetha asked the young musician.

"You told me, long ago, how you missed the breakfasts of your kingdom. I have never forgotten," Ash said as he continued to play the song so that the servants would finish setting up the table.

His beard had grown a little more in the last few days. Leetha liked it when his hair came to the front of his face slightly, despite his pony tail. She could still see the dimples underneath his brown beard and his eyes were something so bright that they could not be hidden behind his facial hair. He wore his leather brown pants and a white loose shirt. Leetha smiled at Ash. She was pleased with the surprise. There weren't too many surprises in their kingdom. Regina hated surprises. Leetha figured her Queen hated surprises because most of the ones she had encountered throughout her life were unpleasant ones.

Leetha down looked at the table and realized that there were only two plates set up. She grew confused. "Why are there only two plates? What about the Queen?" Leetha asked.

The musician was surprised with her question. "Regina doesn't wake up for another hour or so. I figured she would eat her breakfast in the," Ash replied, but was stopped by Leetha.

"Her Majesty will undoubtedly be hungry when she awakens, Ash. Why must you always be so careless? Make one of them bring another plate," Leetha said.

Upstairs, in her bed chambers, Regina was awoken by the strange tune. She walked towards the balcony, following the music. The Queen saw her two young prodigies about to have their breakfast together and a fire built up in her belly. Regina knew exactly what Ash was doing. How dare he? After she made it perfectly clear for him to back away from Leetha, he still had the nerve to try and woo her. Without hesitation, Regina appeared in a cloud of black smoke before her two prodigies by their picnic table.

"What are you two doing?" Regina asked her two prodigies in a most unpleasant tone.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen's Ruffians 

Part II

The Trouble

"How quaint, my two young prodigies having such an appetizing breakfast together," Regina said cynically. She looked at the table "unsuspectingly" and said, "Oh, only two plates? Am I intruding, dear Ash? Am I correct in assuming this was your doing, musician?" Regina asked as she sat down next to Leetha. "Do not worry," she added as she waved her hand and a plate setting appeared before her. She smelled the food and then said to Leetha, "Food from your kingdom my dear." Regina turned to Ash and told him with a most chilling tone, "How thoughtful. Well then, shall we enjoy?"

Ash stopped playing his music and sat across from Regina and Leetha. Regina wore a dark purple gown, not realizing she was matching Leetha from head to toe. Leetha could not help, but gobble down the food her fellow apprentice had conjured up for her. Regina could see how happy the taste of the food made her princess. She turned to Ash, who did not look up from his plate. He, for once, ate properly in front of Regina. It was obvious the fear he had for his Queen. Her unforeseen cameo at his planned breakfast struck enough fear in him to use all of his manners at the table. Regina was more than glad that he was learning his place around her. She turned to Leetha with a grin as she ate her ham.

"Did you sleep soundly princess?" Regina asked her young prodigy.

"Indeed, my Queen, especially after our conversation last night. I expect my journey today will not be so tiring. I will have extra strength for my task," Leetha replied with a smile.

"Excellent my dear, I can hardly wait for your return. I will try and see as much as I can with my mirrors," Regina said as she ate her breakfast gracefully.

"What journey do you speak of, your Majesty?" Ash asked.

Leetha looked at Regina to see if it was okay to discuss her task. Regina bit her own lips and turned to the boy saying, "If I decide to give you individual tasks, musician, there is a reason for it. Why else would I call our precious Leetha into my bed chamber separately, hmm? Perhaps, once you have shown your loyalty to me, or even better, some responsibility, I shall send you on your own task. Until then, keep your nose out of the business I have with Leetha."

Ash looked back down to his plate. Leetha wasn't sure why Regina didn't want Ash to know about the attack on King Butler. He would eventually suspect something since there was no way a wave that large could not naturally occur in such calm weather. Leetha felt a type of obligation to tell the young musician what she was up to. Leetha knew she could trust him. Ash would never do anything to harm her. He was clumsy, annoying, careless, and rather dim-witted, but he was also fun, handsome, thoughtful, and there was something about him that Leetha could not quite put her finger on. Leetha sighed as she looked in his direction with slight approval.

"What is it dear?" Regina asked, noticing the sigh.

"I, I believe I ate too fast, your Majesty. I don't know how I will get through the day without belching," Leetha joked.

Regina laughed and realized how early it was. "I don't recall telling you to begin your journey at this time of day, my dear. Why, if I may ask, do you plan on departing so early?" Regina asked.

Leetha paused. She was caught off guard by the question. "I needed to make a stop in town, your Majesty."

"What business do you have in town," Regina exclaimed suspiciously.

"I was having something made. I merely wanted to see how it was coming along and perhaps give some input on its creation," Leetha explained.

Regina raised an eyebrow and said, "You do know that I can see whatever it is that you are doing through any of my mirrors sweet Princess," the Queen replied expecting Leetha to flinch at the thought.

"I know, my Queen," Leetha wiped her mouth and stood up. "I expect that you trust me enough by now to not have to watch my every move, you're Majesty," Leetha said with a tone sound rather similar to Regina's.

The Queen's was stunned by the Princess' response. "I suppose you are right. I assume you will be departing?" Regina asked with her deep voice and a raised eyebrow.

Leetha nodded and bowed to her Queen. She was on the road into town within minutes. The princess kept to herself. She had been warned many times by Regina to stay away from strangers. She stopped at a few shops and purchased some trinkets. Surely enough, Leetha stopped at a shop where crystal and porcelain figurines were made. Leetha got off of her horse and entered the shop. She admired many of the sculptures. Fearing anyone would speak to her, Leetha kept her presence as mysterious as possible, and kept her hood up. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the shop. As the princess looked around, she saw a family of three, a mother and her two daughters. Leetha's mind drifted. Her stare became blank. She thought back to her own mother and sister, the comfort of their words, the warmth of their touch, and the unconditional love they gave her. Her breath became short. Before she even had time to realize it, her feeling of sadness, along with a tear shed from her eye, caused slight sprinkles of rain in the town.

"Storm seems to have come out of nowhere," An older man with a white beard said, coming out from a curtain in the back.

Leetha was snapped out of her trance and turned to the man to say, "Yes, who would have predicted it?" The princess wiped her tear.

"Can I help you miss?" The man asked. "Are you okay?" He continued as he noticed the dry tears on the young maiden's face. He tried to look at her from under her hood.

Leetha did not want to look at the man directly in his eyes as she said, "I was in here about two weeks ago. I ordered some figurines."

The old man cleaned his spectacles and once again, tried to get a better look at Leetha, even going as far as tilting his head to try and see under her hood. As he saw Leetha move he head even lower, he grinned and said, "I see. Well then, perhaps you can tell me a few more details of the order miss..?" The man seemed determined to hear her name.

"Miss," Leetha answered, as she was caught off guard, "Mills, Ms. Mills."

Regina could not help herself. She had been watching Leetha since she went into town. At the sound of the fake last name, Regina stopped. She could not believe Leetha would use her own maiden name. When she ran the answer through her mind once again, she was touched by the fact the Leetha was willing to think of using Regina's name as her own. The Queen sat down near her fireplace and drank some wine. The thoughts racing through her head were going a mile a minute.

"Mills?" the genie in the mirror said to Regina. "How moving."

"Be quiet! How dare you mock her," Regina said with a furious tone. Instantly the mirror disappeared into smoke.

Back in the town, Leetha explained more about her order. She told the craftsman that she ordered a porcelain tea set with apples on them, a crystal chandelier made to look like one specific horse around an apple tree, and a necklace with a black crystal circle tip.

"Ah, yes, a rather large order for such a young girl, I remember thinking," the old man replied. "Is it all for the same person?"

"Yes," Leetha replied shortly, still a little bit out of breath from the memory of her family.

"It seems as though you care very much for this person. Is it a sister?" the old man replied.

Leetha grew rather frustrated. "No, I do not see how this has anything to do with my order, sir. I simply came to see if it was ready to be picked up," she said. As she grew irritated, the skin on her face grew slightly scaly.

The man took off his glasses immediately and cleaned them again. When he put them back on to look at young Leetha, she hid her face even more. "I, I imagine it has nothing to do with it. I was only making conversation, Ms. Mills."

Leetha slithered her head away and looked at herself in a reflection. Her eyes turned into the yellow snake eyes with jealousy had towards the mother and her two daughters. She could no longer hold in her anger. It was even showing in her physical appearance. Leetha pulled her hood up more to try and cover her eyes.

"What did they order?" Leetha asked with her voice emulating Regina's.

The old man seemed to recognize the tone and a chill came down his spine. "Your Majesty?"

Leetha slithered her neck back towards the man. "No, tell me old man, is my order ready or not?"

"Yes, indeed. I must tend to that woman first, though. She was here before you," he replied.

Leetha gritted her teeth with even more envy. She walked to the side and let the woman pass before her.

"Come on girls. We will see if the nice man has the order ready for your new father," the mother said to her young daughters.

Princess Leetha took a gulp and tilted her head and asked, "New father?"

"Yes, our mother is to be remarried," the youngest girl said.

"We are to be a complete happy family again," the other sister added.

Leetha began breathing heavily, so heavily she was barely able to spit out the name, "Regina." She turned to the nearest reflection and whispered it again.

Regina was surprised to see the mirror show her the image of her young prodigy. She was even more surprised to see Leetha so conflicted. As she got a look around the shop, and she saw Leetha's surroundings, Regina smiled and said, "Do it dear."

Upon hearing the words, Leetha turned around with her snake eyes fiercer than ever. She pulled down her hood. The young girls looked shocked at the sight of such beauty with such a hideous stare. Leetha paced towards them slowly. The jealousy which she felt had taken over everything; her physical appearance was green and semi-scaly, her eyes were yellow, and even her voice was slurring. The family had nowhere to run.

"Don't worry my dears. I'm doing you a favor," Leetha stated as her snake tongue poked out a few times. She took out a small dagger from her chest pocket and licked it. "This won't hurt," Leetha said as she grew close to the mother first. The mother remained motionless, standing in front of her daughters. Leetha ran the blade down her face, down to her stomach, and then stabbed. "It won't hurt nearly as much as having a stepfather." The mother's skin instantly turned black and she fell to her knees. Leetha slithered over to the young girls and kneeled down. "Do you really think that man, this "stepfather, will want you without your mother? He doesn't love you. He loves what you all had to offer him. Now, a life without a mother," Leetha said as she licked the blade again, "that sounds so tragic. Perhaps I can spare you both," she tilted her head again and quickly pierced the soft flesh of the young girls. "Or perhaps our definition of sparing is different." Leetha said as she put her hood back up and walked towards the counter.

The man came back out with both orders; Leetha's order and a sword that had crystal tips on the handle. He looked down and saw the family poisoned by venom. His eyes grew completely terrified. "What, what have you done?"

"I spared them a life without a mother and a life with a false father, kind sir," Leetha said.

Before the man could run, Leetha hissed and showed her venomous snake fangs. With a quick pounce, she was at his neck, and she bit. The man was dead in seconds. Looking down at the mess she created brought her a strange comfort. She picked up the sword and looked at it with her yellow eyes. She attached it to her belt. Leetha then looked down at her order. Everything was there. She picked up her belongings, tightened her black, caped hood, and walked out of the shop.

She got back on her horse. It was a bit before noon. Leetha made her way to King Butler's castle. The princess could not shake away the feeling of anger which had gotten into her soul at the shop. As people approached her to beg for spare money, Leetha simply kicked them away or hit them with her new sword. Throughout the journey, if she saw something which she liked, she took it without asking. After a short four hours of riding, Leetha had a clear view of King Butler's kingdom. With total concentration, she let Regina's wrath be unleashed. She gave the ocean near the kingdom a hard look and the waters began to spin around. Leetha looked up towards the sky and bolts of lightning flew down, knocking the watchtowers of the kingdom. The princess smiled.

Within minutes of the wave getting large enough to ruin the entire kingdom, the word of the flood had spread. Ash rushed to Regina's door and banged until she opened it. Regina sat in front of her mirror watching the storm with an evil grin.

"Regina, you sent Leetha out there alone to defeat King Butler? He has an army of thousands. Do you know what will happen to her if she is seen? Already people are speaking of a girl with eyes of snake standing by the shore of his castles. If word has spread this fast this far, then surely someone in that area has seen her. You could have sent her with guards, or," Ash's words were stopped immediately with Regina's voice.

"And what would you have me do? Send you to accompany and "protect her?" What good would that have done musician? I'm sure you could have made everyone sleep to death, right? Oh no, perhaps, you would have taken tea with King Butler himself and handed her head to him on silver platter." Regina snarled sarcastically. She stood up and walked towards Ash, grabbing him by his arm. His Queen walked towards a large mirror and made an image of Leetha creating the storm appear. "You and I both know the power of which our precious Leetha is capable of, Young Ash."

Ash stood in front of the mirror bewildered at his fellow prodigy destroying the kingdom. He quickly thought of the many innocent lives that were probably being taken. The musician grew somewhat disappointed at Leetha's actions. They were both devoted to their Queen, but to Ash, there was a line. Leetha's devotion obviously showed no limit.

They both stood in amazement as they witnessed the wave rise miles high and the splash down into the kingdom. With her arms stretched out, as though welcoming the storm, Leetha looked up and more rain and lightning fell from the sky. The smile on the princess' face resembled exactly the smile the Queen wore at that moment. Regina watched her mirror for every detail. Suddenly, a couple of soldiers came behind Leetha. They hoped to catch her by surprise, but the failed. Leetha turned with her snake eyes and hissed at the soldiers. The men stopped in their tracks with fear in their eyes. The princess smirked.

"I see you didn't get the news. You should have brought some umbrellas," Leetha said as she took out her knives and licked them. With two quick motions, she sliced two of the soldiers on their legs and the other two on their necks.

Regina laughed at Leetha's words. As she continued to view her princess' theatrics, she noticed a larger set of soldiers heading her way. Ash grew nervous and asked Regina to appear in the forest and bring Leetha back. The Queen smiled and told him it was only fifteen guards. The two of them watched the mirror anxiously.

Leetha turned around and saw the soldiers nearing. Her grin turned almost as chilling as Regina's. The men saw their fellow soldiers on the floor and approached with caution.

The Princess sarcastically pouted her lips. "Friends of yours?" Leetha asked with a smirk.

Immediately two soldiers ran up to her and she stabbed them with her knife. She jumped up into a tree and summoned a bolt of lightning that struck a tree down and knocked down three of the men. Leetha laughed as she hopped down to the ground in front of the remaining ten soldiers. They paced back.

"Leaving so soon?" Leetha asked as she showed her fangs. "No, I think not."

Leetha struck two of the guards and bit their faces with her venom. As three of them tried to run she began moving her hand in a circular motion causing a small tornado to sweep them up. She flung the wind into the ocean. Out of the large group, only five remained. Leetha watched them as they ran.

"Oh no," she paused as she swung from the trees and got on the road ahead of them, "No one is supposed to know about me," that being said, Leetha snapped their necks.

With a deep sigh, Leetha walked back to her horse. The flood had indeed ruined the entire kingdom. As she began to ride back to Regina's castle, she heard a voice. By this point, her eyes were back to normal. The voice did not disappear. Leetha looked at a locket she wore around her neck. She opened it and on the mirror inside, Regina's face appeared with a laugh.

"Dear Leetha, you never cease to surprise me," Regina stated with a sinister laugh. "My sweet princess, there is one last request I ask of you before you journey back. I'd like you to bring me the heart of King Butler, for my collection."

"But how shall she do that? Certainly, you cannot expect her to find his body in that flood," Ash added.

"Be still, ridiculous boy! How dare you interrupt her Majesty," Leetha exclaimed. "You insult me. I will find the body of King Butler and I will bring it back to my Queen," Leetha paused, "If it is the last thing I do."

Leetha put away the mirror and got off of her horse. She had do think of a plan quickly before anymore soldiers approached. She jumped into a tree and calmed the storm. There was no doubt in her mind that someone would be after her now that the storm was not as bad. Leetha looked into the sky and squinted. She knew she could not fly; she had tried it before. There was also no way for her to send herself there the way Regina would be able to. Leetha only had the power to gain certain characteristics of some forest animals and control several weather elements. She thought of the small tornado that she had created to hurt the soldiers. Leetha figured she would be able to create an even smaller one to carry her towards the kingdom. The princess waved her hand and made the small storm form under her. After a short few minutes of flying, Leetha was on the castle grounds, or at least where the grounds should have been. The princess floated around the high waters in the kingdom. She saw many people trying to remain afloat on random pieces of wood. On a large door sat King Butler. Leetha flew herself over to the king and helped him into her small tornado.

"You're here to save me, an angel from heaven," King Butler said to the princess.

Leetha grabbed the King by this collar and flexed her claws. "No, the Queen wants your heart," the princess said as she stabbed a knife into his chest. "And I shan't disappoint her," she finished as she carved out the heart. Leetha turned to the king's dead body, pushing it off of the small tornado and finally said, "She warned you your highness."

Upon reaching the shore where her horse waited, she saw the guards getting closer. She hopped off the tornado, instantly making it disappear. There were more than thirty men from a different kingdom coming towards her. Leetha didn't think she'd be able to defend herself against such a large amount. The soldiers were about fifty feet away from her. Suddenly a large black cloud of smoke appeared. Regina stood in front of her laughing.

"Well done princess," the Queen said. She pushed all of the soldiers down in one wave. "Drown them, dear," Regina said grabbing Leetha's arm and hopped on the horse.

With a wave her arm, the ocean grabbed the soldiers and took them in. Regina made the smoke arise again. The next thing any of them knew, they were all back in Regina's castle. Ash paced back and forth in his room apprehensively waiting the return of the Queen and the Princess. He walked to his balcony and saw them on the palace grounds putting Leetha's horse away to the stables. Quickly, Ash rushed out of his room to make his way downstairs. As he ran, he suddenly heard the deafening evil laughs of his two companions coming from the dining hall. Ash turned around ran towards the laughs. He assumed Regina whisked them into the hall with her magic. As he entered the hall, he saw Regina and Leetha celebrating with drinks. A small box sat on the table in front of them. Surely it was King Butler's heart. Ash did not care. He was only glad to see Leetha back safely. The young musician ran to Princess Leetha and grabbed her by her shoulders, interrupting their celebration.

Ash held her in his arms and said, "I'm so glad you are safe. I was so worried."

Leetha raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused and said, "Worried? Why would you be worried?"

"Because I," Ash said as he pulled away and looked at his beloved companion in her eyes, but they were not the same eyes before.

The innocence which he once saw in them was gone. This pair of eyes was empty and dark. There seemed to be something different about her. It was as though she had completely lost her soul. None the less, Ash cared deeply for her, whether she were full of evil or full of innocence, he could not help his feelings. Before he had a chance to say the three words he longed to shout out, Regina flung him against the stone wall and held him against it with her magic.

"Because you what musician?" Regina asked in an unsympathetic tone. "Do my eyes deceive me or has one of my prodigies become sheep? I do remember telling you when we first encountered one another that there were two types of people in this world: wolves and sheep. I fear that you have become a part of the ladder category boy." Regina walked closer to the musician with her eyes flaming. As she gritted her teeth she said, "You could not come in here and simply rejoice with us, could you? No, you had to barge in here ready to express your weakness to the wrong people!"

Leetha watched Regina unleash her fury to her young companion, completely oblivious to the reasons that caused such wrath. "Why were you worried? I had everything under control Ash," Leetha added after her Queen's comments.

"Yes, boy, why were you worried? I told you I knew of her powers the moment I saw that she could not handle the situation I brought her back myself! Love is weakness, young Ash! Your worry reveals too much for the eye to not notice. Tell me, musician, what reason can you provide me with to not destroy you right here, hmm? You are no longer of use to me. Tell me why I should spare you!" The Queen shouted.

"You are mistaken, your Majesty!" Ash replied. "You are confusing my feelings. I was not only worried for Princess Leetha. I was worried for you as well," he blurted causing his Queen to snap slightly out of her anger. "You both are the only thing I have ever known to be close to my family. I was worried for the Princess, as a brother would worry for his sister. I care for both of you. I understand that you are undoubtedly very powerful, but you are both still human. I remained at the castle helpless and uneasy. I am sorry if my words were confused, but I only meant that I was worried to the well being of you both. I could not see through the mirror after you left. I stayed waiting for any word. I have never felt such a worry for I have never had a family before. I apologize my Queen. If love is weakness, then you both are mine. I do not expect this to be a valid reason, but it is all I have to say on the subject," Ash said as he closed his eyes tightly and waited for Regina's reaction.

Regina turned away disgusted as she said, "Family, this is the reason you give me to spare your life?" The Queen laughed wretchedly before she turned back to Ash and added, "You expect me to believe that the "devotion" which you posses for me is that which you would have for a mother and the worry you have for our dear princess is that which you show for a mere sister? I am not a fool!" Regina walked behind where Leetha sat.

She thought to herself how that may have been one of the many reasons she kept them both. Regina was tired of being alone; she wanted something to call her own and for many years Leetha had been filling the void which she didn't realize she had. Along came the musician and added to the happiness she was growing. Perhaps Regina had grown to close to her prodigies. As much as she wanted to believe Ash, Regina was no stranger to love. There was a spark that she saw in the musician's eyes whenever he looked at her princess. It was the same spark that Daniel had in his eyes when he would look upon her. Ash was in love, but what if he _was_ telling the truth? How could she be certain? Why would she trust him? There was no way she could let either of them go. If they were not under her wing, they would be a threat. Releasing only Ash would be worse. What if he came after her for keeping his true love in a cage? No, it was either they remained her devoted prodigies or they were to be vanquished. Regina turned back to the boy who claimed to love her as a son would. As much as she hated to admit it, she had grown to care for him as well, not as nearly as much as she cared for Leetha, but enough for her to rethink the punishment of young Ash. Cora was right. Love was weakness. With that thought in her head, Regina walked back to Ash and lowered him to her eye level.

"The family which you claim to be yours is of a particular sort, young musician. Up until now you have not failed me so gravely as to where it was not repairable, but I am tired of giving chances. I need to see that you are still a wolf, still a killer. You must prove to us both that the reason I let you stay here to begin with is still inside of you. I am going to think of a way for you to show me that you can still be a part of this family, because let me tell you boy," Regina explained demandingly with blackness in her eyes as she grabbed his cheeks with her hand tightly and added, "this family is on its last strike with you."

Upon saying those final words, Regina disappeared into black smoke and Ash was released. He fell to the floor and caught his breath. It was rare that Regina spared someone whom she did not trust and it was quite obvious that she did not trust young Ash. He ran his hand through his hair; he was sweating with fear. Ash looked towards Leetha who still remained in her seat. She seemed to be finishing her wine. The young musician looked down at his ribs. They were unbearably sore from how tight Regina's magic held him. With the little strength he had left, he walked to the table and sat next to Leetha. A small box sat on the table next to the wine glasses.

"What is that?' Ash asked, hardly able to speak.

"It is the heart of King Butler," Leetha replied coldly. "With all this talk of weakness, you made the Queen completely forget I carved it out for her."

Ash remained stunned. "You, you carved out his heart?" The thought was unbelievable to him. "Why?"

Leetha rolled her eyes and sipped her wine with a blank stare, as though the answer was obvious. "Her Majesty asked me for it. She wanted it for her collection and I was not going to dissatisfy her."

The musician's eyes grew glossy as he imagined just how Leetha did it. "Why did she want his heart?"

"She collects them you ridiculous boy! How long have you lived in this castle? You must know how the Queen is! Things seem to be surprising you more and more Ash. I suspect that our Queen is right to believe that you are becoming sheep," Leetha said, finally turning to look Ash in his eyes. "What happened to the days when you and I found so much pleasure in reaping havoc and mischief anywhere we went? What has changed Ash? You haven't any idea how I long for the days when you and I would spoil the happiness around us. What has happened to you?" Her eyes had grown into snake eyes once again.

Unfrightened with his beloved Leetha, Ash asked, "But why would we spoil it for them?"

"Because if we are not happy, why should they get to be?" Leetha snapped back at him.

"If this is what you feel, then am I correct in thinking that you are not happy here?" Ash added.

"You be still! The only happiness I have felt is alongside my Queen! How dare you insinuate that I am ungrateful?" Princess Leetha shouted as she slammed a fist to the large table.

"Do not misinterpret my words princess. I understand that you are grateful, but how long will it take for the debt of your gratitude be paid? What more can you give the Queen? You've given her years of devotion, your adolescence, your innocence, your love, and for what, for you to become this dark, hollow shell of what you used to be. Leetha open your eyes. I understand the pain of losing your family, but does that mean that no one else in the kingdom is allowed to have happiness with the families of their own? What could have possibly happened to you that you must take it out on everyone you meet?"

"You be quiet Ash!" Leetha hissed at him, grabbing his neck tightly with her hand and slithering him against the wall. "You know nothing of the pain I have felt! The only person who has ever empathized with my feelings is my Queen! If you are speaking of that family in the town, I spared them a life of misery! Any step father is an awful one! I know this better than most!"

Ash remained baffled at her comment. He had heard word of a family being murdered in cold blood earlier in the day, but he had no idea it was Leetha who was the culprit. When he thought back to the description of the hooded murderer, it matched exactly what Leetha had been wearing.

"You are the one who killed the family?" Ash asked with a broken voice. After a second or two of silence he added, "And you destroyed that entire kingdom? You carved out King Butler's heart. What else will Regina ask of you? Will her final request be to carve out your own heart?"

"If she did ask me, so be it." Leetha replied frankly with her eyes more yellow than ever.

"Can you not see that you are already emulating her actions Leetha?" Ash blurted as Leetha's chokehold grew tighter. "You cannot give yourself completely to this darkness. No revenge can be worth this. What happened to you before she found you in the forest? What happened to your family?" Ash asked, not quite certain of all the details of her past.

Leetha showed her fangs as she hissed at his question. The rage of her past was boiling her blood. She would have hurt anyone in her way at that moment.

"Lover's quarrel?" Regina asked sarcastically with a laugh as she appeared before them. "I see things aren't going quite as you planed musician." Regina sat at the head of the table. "Release him."

The princess let him go, gritting her teeth. She sat down next to Regina's right side. Ash was tired of being pushed around by his mentor and fellow prodigy. He was tired of feeling evil. The years before he met Regina and Leetha had been filled with hate and anger. Ash was ready to be happy, but he was far too hurt and tired to stand up for himself at that moment. He sat down on the other side of the table, next to Regina.

"I have just thought of a way for you to prove your loyalty to us, musician," Regina stated as she magically got a hold of the box where King Butler's heart remained.

Ash was frightened with the request Regina had thought up.

"If you are truly as loyal as you claim, there is no way you will fail. You will help us get back what is rightfully Leetha's. You will help us get back her kingdom," Regina said with a rather large smile on her face as she looked upon King Butler's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen's Ruffian's

Part III

Gwen's Story

Leetha returned to her bedroom after Regina's proposal. They were to begin planning the attack on the Kingdom of Temperament the following morning. She changed into her nightgown, but remained restless. She wished she could have torn out Ash's throat for his comments and interrogations. His words ran through her mind over and over, no matter what she did to try and take her mind off it. She looked at herself in the mirror and did not recognize who she saw. For a moment, she thought Ash may have been right. Had she been fooling herself into being happy all those years? She thought back to her old kingdom and the true joy that came along with it.

Many years before, Leetha was a young girl. Her father was the most kind hearted of all kings. Her mother was the most caring Queen in all the land. These parents were blessed with two daughters, Julia, the eldest. Before Leetha had any idea who Regina was, before Regina took it upon herself to give her young prodigy a new life entirely, Leetha was the youngest daughter to the kingdom, where then she was known as Gwen. The family ruled the Kingdom of Temperament justly. All who took homage there were happy. Poverty was a thing that was scarce in the beloved kingdom. Every subject helped one another, as to avoid any suffering. All was well for several years, when an unexpected battle arose.

On a chaotic day of battle, the King stood in the front of the line leading his men into the field to fight for their freedom. He did not see it fit for the kingdom to be taken over by the greed and malice of King George's rule. As the battle calmed down, many unexpected explosions started in the battlefield. Booby-traps had been set up on a patch of ground where the King and his men passed through. Many soldiers died from the explosions. The King tried to make his way back to safety, but the traps were far too complex for them to figure out. Before he had time to make it back safely, a blast went off directly in front of him, but much to his surprise, an unknown soldier saved his life. The soldier led him back to the castle grounds safely. The king was not too damaged from the blast. Seeing the risk the unknown soldier took to save a king he did not know, gave the King much comfort. He asked the soldier to lead the remainder of his men into battle again and try his best to win the war. Without fail, the battle was won and the soldier was knighted and made the King's personal body guard, as well as head of defense for the Kingdom of Temperament. The man was then known as Sir Hamilton. He and his teenage son, Ethan, resided at the palace with the King and his family from then on.

After two months of knowing Sir Hamilton, young Gwen was quite distrustful of him. Not too much was known of him from his previous land. The reasons behind rescuing the King remained unidentified. The youngest daughter thought it far too kind for a man with a son to risk his life and rescue a man, whom he did not even know was King. That was only the first of her many suspicions.

"What troubles you so much that you cannot sleep, sweet little sister?" Julia asked Gwen as she sat at her sister's bedside late one night.

"What always troubles me, sister? The same thing that you all claim I ramble on about," Gwen replied.

Julia smiled and ran her hand warmly through her sister's hair. "Gwen, this cannot possibly still bother you. Enough time has passed for you to trust Sir Hamilton. What more could he do to prove his loyalty to our Kingdom. He rescued our father and won the battle against King George. Were it not for him, we would not only have lost our kingdom, but our beloved father king as well, Gwen. I should expect us all to be quite in his debt." Julia explained.

"Sister, must you be so blind? Yes, he rescued our father and saved the kingdom, but do you not find it strange that he was the only man who could maneuver his way around the explosions successfully? Have you not ever wondered what he was doing on the battlefield in the first place since he was neither on our side nor theirs? What was he doing in the middle of all the action? How did he find our father? What does this man, this soldier, this Sir Hamilton want with our Kingdom? I do not trust him dear, not one bit," Gwen explained with a tone deeper than normal, a tone that Julia had never heard in her sister's voice before.

"Precious sister, we all have our opinions and I imagine there is nothing I can say to alter yours, but the thing you must realize is that the King, our father, does indeed trust this man with the safety of everyone and when has our father ever wronged us? He has never failed his kingdom. If he is putting his faith in this man, we must trust our father's better judgment, little sister," Julia replied, trying to sooth her sister's frustrations.

Gwen turned on her side with frustration and ignored her sister's comments. "I haven't had a restful night since his arrival. I wish, at least, you sister, would take my thoughts to heart," Gwen said.

Julia sighed and rubbed her sister's arm. "My Gwen, if this thought worries you so, speak with our father. You two share a bond no one in the kingdom can touch. He treasures the conversations you have. Am I correct in assuming that you haven't expressed these suspicions to him? I know that if you had, he would certainly have already taken a good second look at Sir Hamilton," Julia said.

"You are right, I have not told him. I hate the thought of dismantling the reputation of this man that he holds with such high esteem. It just baffles me that no one else feels the same. Sir Hamilton must have an ulterior motive. No one is that kind to strangers without a self serving purpose behind it. I find that you, our father, and our mother are too good for your own good," Gwen explained as she sat upright in her bed. With a sigh, Gwen added, "I sometimes think that you were given all of the good our parents had to offer."

"And what were you given?" Julia asked in a concerned tone.

"I do not know," Gwen replied frankly.

"Sister, your thoughts are beginning to worry me, particularly the fact that you are keeping them to yourself. This is not good for your soul. Sister, keeping these suspicions, these doubts of our upbringing in your heart are only building up a void that you do not want to have in you. Please, Gwen, speak to father of your feelings, all of your feelings, tomorrow in your daily walk through the garden. You will feel much better getting it off of your chest. You are far too young to be holding these opinions in. In any case, I am sure father will welcome your feelings. He is an understanding man, as you well know. If there is a reason behind Sir Hamilton's arrival and no one else sees it, perhaps it is your duty to our father and your kingdom to bring it to our father King's attention, so that he may take second look." Julia retorted. "Gwen, you and father are so close. Do not be afraid to tell him your thoughts, even if you feel it will bring down his image of this man. Now, sleep. You will feel much better tomorrow after you speak with father tomorrow."

Her sister's words brought Gwen a vast amount of comfort. As soon as she heard her sister leave the room and close the door, she fell straight to sleep.

The following morning, Gwen was awoken by a loud banging on her mother's door. Gwen quickly put on a robe and opened her door to find out what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on here?" Gwen asked to a servant. "What do you need with my mother?"

"The King, he has fallen ill. Miss, someone seems to have poisoned his breakfast. We are losing him fast," a servant quickly answered. "The Queen needs to see him before he passes."

Gwen's heart stopped. Her stomach became tight; her stare grew empty. After taking in the servant's words, anger arose in her as she grabbed the servant by his collar and asked, "Where is Sir Hamilton?"

"He was escorting the trades to the shore Miss Gwen. We have already sent a messenger to find him." The servant answered terrified.

"What time did he leave?" Gwen asked.

"He left at the break of dawn," the servant replied.

"Take me to my father," the very young princess said.

"Your highness, the scene is very vulgar. I suspect your mother will not want a girl of your age," The servant began explaining, but was stopped by Gwen shouting.

"I said take me to my father, before I have you thrown out for impertinence," Gwen stated firmly. Her words and thoughts did not match a girl of her age. "Call on my sister as well."

Gwen was led down the halls to a medical bed. Her mother was resting her hand on the King's cheek. Tears flocked down her face and onto her husband's chest. His skin had turned pale. The poison was slowly taking effect. Gwen stayed a few yards away. She was joined by Julia in seconds. The two daughters remained in a silent despair. Julia broke down after a few minutes. She cried on her younger sister's shoulder.

"What are you doing to help him? We must flush out the poison. I've heard the soldiers of our kingdom speak of this method. Where is the medic? Why aren't you all doing anything?" Gwen exclaimed to some servants as she pushed her sister off of her shoulder.

A moment later, Sir Hamilton rushed in and ran to the King's side. Gwen's blood boiled. He cried at the sight of his "new claimed friend" in such pain. The Queen fell onto Sir Hamilton's shoulder and let all of her emotions loose. The King was dead.

After a short month of mourning, the Kingdom of Temperament seemed to be finally moving forward. Gwen was disgusted at the thought that Sir Hamilton and his son were able to remain in the castle. She knew it in her heart that this man was the one who poisoned her father. Not one person in the kingdom believed her. Gwen knew she would have to figure a way to prove his guilt to the kingdom on her own. To make matters worse, her mother had grown quite close to Sir Hamilton after her father's passing. Gwen was repulsed.

Another two months passed, and the Queen was engaged to Sir Hamilton. At last, Gwen knew the motives behind the stranger's actions: power. She knew he wanted to rule over the Kingdom. Perhaps he had tried it in other kingdoms and this is why he never spoke of his past. He knew they would find out of his devious plan and shun him from their Kingdom. Alas, her father was too kind hearted to suspect Sir Hamilton of such wrong doing. Her body was filled many new emotions, hatred towards Sir Hamilton, anger with her mother, and guilt with herself for not warning her father sooner. These thoughts ate at her alive. She could never shake them. There wasn't anything that brought her comfort. The man who murdered her father was to be her stepfather. Her mother was fooled into love. The kingdom was blinded with his deeds. There was no one on her side. The more Gwen listened to her feelings, the more she thought that the only way should ever feel consoled for her loss, was if she avenged her father king.

As the time went by, Gwen found nothing to prove her theory. She began distancing herself from the new family that had formed the union of Sir Hamilton and his kind hearted son, Ethan with the Queen and her two fair daughters. The family would spend much time together, but Gwen would remain alone. First, she kept to herself in the castle's grand garden. Then she spent more time in the forest. Before anyone knew it, Gwen was practically living in the trees all around the kingdom and spending not more than an hour a day with the new royal family.

Gwen rested on a large tree in a forest just outside her palace one day, when her mother came out looking for her. The young princess was finally starting to develop into the figure of a young woman. Many in the Kingdom of Temperament often thought she was the older of the two sisters, but perhaps it was her personal suffering that made her age. Very light sprinkles of rain ran about the forest and a soft breeze hit the Queen's skin as she searched for her daughter. Gwen was nowhere to be found. It was as though she blended in perfectly with nature. Finally after searching several minutes, Gwen made her presence known and she hopped down from the tree as if nothing, with her long black hair flowing in the breeze.

"What are you doing here mother? Is something wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, dear Gwen, I did not even think to look in the trees. No, nothing is wrong," the Queen replied gracefully as she reached out for her daughter's hand. As they embraced each other, the Queen added, "Well, nothing is the matter, except the fact that I feel as though I have not only lost a husband, but also a daughter."

Gwen took a deep sigh and pulled away from her mother. "Perhaps a daughter, but it does not seem to me that you have lost a husband at all. As a matter of fact, I do recall seeing your husband sitting in my father's chair this morning at breakfast," Gwen replied very coldly.

The Queen was quite surprised with her daughters snarling remark. "Young Lady, where did this tone come from?"

"You sound surprised Mother. I would suspect you knew how I felt about your husband by now. I assumed you had grown tired of my accusations and accepted the fact that I will never approve of him taking the place of my father in everyone's lives," Gwen added.

"Gwen, my young daughter, please let go of these thoughts. You will only drown yourself in them until there is no way to get out. How else must he prove his worth to you? Everyone has grown close to him except for you, even the princess has grown quite fond of him. When will this feud end," The Queen replied. She held her daughter's hand.

"Yes, the beloved princess has grown quite accustomed to him indeed. I do not find it hard to believe that she is the new found favorite of your husband and the kingdom since I have quickly retired from the gatherings I would normally accompany my father to," Gwen said with a small bit of envy.

"Well can you blame any of them dear? You have distanced yourself from everyone, except the creatures of this forest," the queen paused and thought about what her daughter said. "Do not tell me you have grown envious of the princess, dear. Please, if it is anyone you would like to remain close to, it is your sister. She is the only one who will always be there for you no matter what. Whatever it is you are feeling, she will understand. I know you used to turn to your father with all matters, up until the end, but now let your sister take his place. Talk to her. The princess will," the queen said.

"Yes, yes the princess this and the princess that. I am also a princess you know. I never hear the title being used with me," Gwen snapped at her mother and then added, "and not she, or anyone can ever replace the trust I had with my father. I regret confiding in her before him with my last thoughts." Gwen walked towards a tree and let her hand out. A snake slid onto her hand and slithered up her arm.

The queen could not be mad with her daughter. She thought it normal for Gwen to have such feelings. She was surprised her other daughter did not feel them as well. The marriage after the King's death had been very soon and it was a lot to take in, in such a short time. The truth was the Queen admired her youngest daughter for never abandoning her opinions, even if she herself thought them to be false. The Queen smiled at the sight of her daughter calming her own nerves with the temperament.

"My sweet girl, you would rather be a snake in the rain, a cat in a tree, a wolf on the shore, or even a bear on the hunt before you would want to be a part of this family, wouldn't you?" The Queen asked. "Please dear, I want to understand. I long for the relationship we had before. I will try Gwen. I promise I will," the queen said as she walked towards her daughter. "I will no longer dismiss your suspicions of my husband's actions. I, myself, will ask him any questions you feel he has not answered. If I see his tongue is false, I will act as a Queen should. I do not plan to interrogate him as a wife, but as the ruler of this kingdom, my dear."

Gwen turned to her mother with great surprise. "You will?" She asked.

"Yes, and furthermore, if you feel so strongly of these suspicions, take it upon yourself to find evidence. Words will always only be words; you need proof. If he is indeed guilty of these accusations, then there must be something physically proving it lurking around this castle," the Queen added in a playful tone.

"I have looked, but knowing that you are open to the idea, knowing that you will at least consider them," Gwen started as she hugged her mother, "It brings me the most comfort I have felt in months mother."

A tear flocked down both of their cheeks. Gwen knew in her heart that her mother was only going to ask to comfort her, but she figured that Sir Hamilton would slip up in his responses and that the Queen would see right through him. They made a deal. The queen would ask Sir Hamilton any question Gwen wanted and Gwen promised that she would try to be around the family more, as much as it repulsed her.

As her mother disappeared into the castle, Gwen looked up in the light night sky. She closed her eyes and thought of her mother's words. She wished above anything else in the world to be an actual part of their Kingdom of Temperament, a part of their kingdom of nature, before being a part of the kingdom the new royal family ruled. Gwen welcomed the small sprinkles on her skin. With a deep sigh, she let her body fall loose to the ground. The conversation with her mother did not give her a comfort that would last more than a few minutes. The anger, hate, envy, and guilt came over her immediately. She sat up and looked at the moon. Gwen felt different.

The following morning, Gwen met her family for breakfast. She stared at the family blankly. Only Julia and Ethan were at the table. The Queen and her husband were not there yet. They started eating without them. Gwen wasn't very hungry. Her mother arrived with an announcement. She was three months pregnant with Sir Hamilton's child. As the words ran through her ears, Gwen's stomach turned. A fury grew inside of her above anything else had ever felt. Her mother was to bare the spawn her father's killer. She was to have a younger sibling. Once the news had been fully processed, Gwen was excused. She went directly to the forest and disappeared for the entire day.

The months throughout the pregnancy, Gwen stopped at nothing to find evidence of her stepfather's guilt. She knew that once the child was born that it would be harder for her to get her mother to believe her. As the months passed, it was difficult to find anything linking him to the poisoned berries; it was just as difficult as it had been the many months before. Julia could see her sister fretting over the need to find proof. It was driving Gwen mad. Julia took it upon herself to speak with her sister about the worries. She could not find Gwen in the castle and assumed her sister would be out in the temperament. As Julia searched, her little sister was nowhere to be found. Julia made her way into an open field and saw Gwen lying down in the quaint meadow; she rested on the ground blowing softly to a flower and watched the leaves fall into the breeze. Suddenly, a rapid breeze blew behind Julia.

"Oh my," Julia said as the breeze hit her.

Gwen stopped blowing at the flower and turned around startled. The breeze stopped abruptly. She rolled her eyes at Julia's presence and looked back towards the sun getting ready to set.

"Hello sister," Julia said as she sat next to Gwen.

"Hello Princess," Gwen replied.

"Quite a strange tone I hear in your voice today. Is everything okay?" Julia added.

"Well, let me see. My mother just gave birth to the child of my father's killer. The kingdom kneels at his feet, blindly. Oh yes, and I have no way of proving his guilt," Gwen replied sarcastically.

Julia sighed and said, "Gwen, I fear you have become a prisoner of your own misery. Mother and I miss you very much. We now have a younger brother and you have not been around for any of the memorable moments. You are now an older sister. As much as you hate the father, Sir Hamilton has given you a great gift, a little brother. Perhaps this child can bring you back to us?"

Gwen remained silent. She had never thought about the fact that she was now an older sister. Her family was her greatest treasure. Family was the reason she was driving herself mad. Her father's revenge, her mother's feelings, and her sister's safety were the reasons Gwen felt she strived through each day. Gwen felt guilt fill her body. The baby was in fact a bundle of joy that she had never even held in her arms. Of course, Gwen had thought of keeping her baby brother away from her wicked stepfather, but her actions were much louder than her thoughts. Gwen felt the sudden need to run to the play room and hold the baby tight in her arms. The young girl sighed and ran her hand through her long black hair. She had become so caught up in her bad emotions that she almost lost what she had been fighting for, but there was no way she could leave her father's murder as it was. She had to prove his guilt.

"Gwen, I want to help you," Julia said. Gwen snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her sister confused. "I know how important this is to you and I feel that if I help you with this, you will come back to us."

Gwen still said nothing. Her mind had drifted too far. Her thoughts remained focused on protecting her little brother from his murdering father.

"Where have you looked already?" Julia asked. The silence started eating her ears. It was not like Gwen to be silent. She must have really been going crazy. "Sister, have you searched Sir Hamilton's room? His horse? His den? Where have you looked?"

Finally, Gwen heard her sister's questions. She stood up completely furious. "Yes, I have searched all of those places so many times I would probably be able to see if something was out of place by now," Gwen said frustrated with her failed searches.

"What about the knapsack that he always carries with him?" Julia asked.

Gwen looked towards her older sister stunned. "No, I haven't," she paused and thought of a reason why she hadn't checked it. "He always carries it with him. I have not had a chance."

"Perhaps I can distract him and _give_ you the chance to look. I will ask him to take a walk with me. While we are out on the grounds, you can search it. He will surely leave it behind. There will not be a reason for him to take it with him on a simple walk," Julia explained.

"Are you serious?" Gwen asked. Julia nodded her head with a smile. "Perfect, let us return to the castle immediately. Take him now. I will remain hidden. That treacherous man will think I am still in the forest."

Gwen had gotten a rush of adrenaline as she saw her sister by her side. Without fail, Sir Hamilton took his favorite stepdaughter for a walk. Gwen snuck into his room and found the knapsack in his closet. She opened it and searched it. She found a diary, some trinkets, and a box with a type of berries that she had never seen. Gwen flipped through the pages of the diary and found the days leading up to her father's murder. Just as Gwen had suspected for more than a year, Sir Hamilton poisoned the King with the berries. Not only did she find his written confession, but he had some of the same berries in his secret knapsack. He was probably saving them for a rainy day. Gwen read the diary's pages, but she stopped quickly when she heard Sir Hamilton's den door open. Her eyes felt strange as her heart began beating a million miles a minute. For a second, she thought her sister betrayed her. She felt ready to attack whoever it was that was about to enter through the door. To her relief, it was only Julia. Her eyes instantly felt relief.

"What have you found sister? Our stepfather is with our mother. She called on him to help her with our baby brother. Perhaps we have more time to look now," Julia said eagerly. It was as though something in her had finally triggered her to believe Gwen's story. Perhaps it was Gwen's desperation that had at last touched her sister's heart.

"We got him Julia," Gwen said with a sinister smirk. "He confessed here on paper, but even better, he left the murder weapon here as well." Gwen added looking her sister directly in the eyes.

Julia read through the pages with wide eyes. She could not believe her sister's allegations were completely accurate. She felt blind and foolish. She feared for her family and kingdom. How could her younger sister see it before her? The day of her father's murder read:

_The deed is done. My plan was finally successful. After a failure at two kingdoms,_

_The berries were at last a success. My son will finally be a prince. _

_The foolish Queen is already turning to me for comfort_

_I suspect every detail will fall into place on its own from here on._

_The kingdom already worships me for a win against my own explosions._

_The eldest princess looks to me as a savior. _

_The only issue I have is winning the youngest Gwen over. _

_Perhaps I will have to use the berries on her as well_.

_Alas, I will worry about that when the situation_

_Presents itself. I cannot help the joy in my heart._

_I will soon be King._

Gwen thought they should steal the diary and show it to their mother. They could not waste anymore time. Julia disagreed. If Sir Hamilton were to find the diary missing, he would surely suspect Gwen. It was too dangerous. After taking a moment to think, Gwen agreed. They placed the knapsack back in the closet. Julia figured if their stepfather suspected her younger sister he would not hesitate to kill her, just as he did her father. He had already proved he was capable of it in his diary. The girls discussed where to tell their mother, but in the midst of their discussion, they were interrupted by an unpleasant visitor.

"Your brother misses you," Sir Hamilton said, revealing his presence.

The sisters stopped in their tracks. They did not know what to say. How long had he been standing there? Julia showed the fear through her eyes. Gwen remained strong. She stood in front of her older sister with her chin up.

"Do you make it a habit of coming into my den when I am not around?" Sir Hamilton asked. The girls remained silent. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing," Julia quickly replied.

"We were looking for something," Gwen said in a winning tone with her eyebrow raised.

"Were you now? Tell me, young Gwen, did you find what you were looking for?" Sir Hamilton inquired.

"Indeed, we did Sir Hamilton," Gwen replied mockingly. She refused to call him father or King. "In fact, we found more than what we were looking for."

Gwen was not scared. For some reason, she felt as though she could take Sir Hamilton down without much of a fuss. The confidence in her voice made Sir Hamilton grit his teeth. He walked slowly towards them.

"I have arranged for the Queen and her children to take a ride to the resting grounds. The castle over there is a much calmer environment for the baby. You two, my dear stepdaughters, are to accompany her. There will be a carriage waiting to take you all there," Sir Hamilton stated firmly.

"This is unexpected," Julia said. "Does mother know?"

"No, but I will tell her shortly. I suspect the reason the baby has been fussy is because of all the commotion around the castle here. You will be much more comfortable over there for a while," Sir Hamilton explained.

The two sisters exchanged looks. Julia gave Gwen a slight nod. Gwen bit her lips, trying to hold back all of the words in her mind.

"You are dismissed to go pack, my sweet stepdaughters. I suspect the journey will be pleasant," Sir Hamilton added.

Julia and Gwen marched out of his den and went directly to Gwen's room. They waited a few seconds by the door to see if anyone came by to overhear their conversation, but no one passed by. Julia was very scared. She believed that her stepfather caught them red handed; she wanted to play it off and do as her stepfather said so that he would not get too suspicious. Gwen completely disagreed. She refused to go in any carriage. Instead, she told her sister to accompany her mother and little brother to the castle. Gwen wanted to stay put and find a knight still loyal to her father; then she would have his murderer arrested. Julia agreed on the plan and left with her mother.

Gwen stayed in her room thinking of all the knights who were always by her father's side. In the middle of thinking of her father and longing for his presence, she grew very upset at the situation. She grew overwhelmed by the guilt of not warning him sooner. It was a constant torture in her mind and heart. Unable to hold back the feeling anymore, Gwen threw herself on her bed and cried. Instantly, the castle was filled with rain. Gwen looked out her window. She saw the carriage with her family ride away with Julia looking up towards her window. Her mind wandered. She thought of the wicked Sir Hamilton. Her emotions flipped entirely. She ran to her dresser and started throwing things across the room, breaking them. The words of his confession were repeating over and over in her mind. She grew so angry that she slammed her fist onto her wooden dresser and broke a crack into it. When she looked up into the mirror, her eyes were yellow. Her skin looked slightly scaly. The rain outside had turned into a storm, the winds were damaging houses, and the air was colder than icebergs, just as her heart. Every awful emotion flowing through her body was having a real effect on her physical appearance and her surroundings.

Young Gwen snapped out of her anger when she realized that the creature she looked at in the mirror was herself. She gasped and took a step back. After focusing a few seconds, and realizing she had let anger and hate get the best of her, she went back to normal. Gwen returned her focus to the matter at hand. She needed to find a knight who would help her without Sir Hamilton realizing that she didn't leave in the carriage. Gwen put on a hood and snuck about the castle. The task was difficult. There was not subject in the kingdom that was not grateful to Sir Hamilton for winning the battle against King George. After an hour or so of searching, Gwen started for the exit of the castle. As she walked out of the large gate, three knights rode in quickly. One of them realized Gwen was the hooded maiden and stopped in his tracks. He got off of his horse and looked at her directly in her eyes. The knight could not find the words.

"What is it Sir," Gwen finally asked.

"You highness, the queen, she has been," he paused, "Perhaps I am not the one meant to tell you. Let us go to the king."

Gwen grew unbelievably upset at his remarks. "Tell me what you need to tell me or suffer the consequences."

The knight squinted his eyes as he got a good look at her. "Your eyes, they are," the knight was interrupted by Gwen.

"What is the news of my mother? Tell me NOW," she replied.

The knight shook off his shock. He figured he was hallucinating and answered, "The carriage on the way to the other castle was robbed. The royal family has been murdered."

It felt as though she was punched in the stomach. Her heart stopped beating; her knees grew weak. The knight caught her before she fell. There were no words to say from either of them. Young Gwen felt alone. The feeling of guilt struck her like lightning. She could not believe she let her family fall into that trap. Gwen had not realized that she was crying in the knights arms. He held her tightly. She shoved him away so hard that he flew several feet away from her. Gwen saw the storm just outside her castle entrance raging worse than ever. Her entire body felt different. She could not make her way to King Hamilton fast enough.

In no time what so ever, she was the door to the throne room. She kicked it down. Sir Hamilton sat on her father's throne eating grapes.

"You! You did this! What have you done! Why! Why them? They did nothing, but fall into your plan!" Gwen shouted with all her anger just as she kicked down the door.

Sir Hamilton looked up stunned. "Gwen, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, didn't expect to see me back, did you? Well I did not go on that fake carriage ride, but my mother, my sister and your son did!" Gwen shouted as she paced towards him.

"What are you talking—" the king was interrupted by his stepdaughter.

"Be still! You are nothing to this castle! I am of the true royal blood and I do not give you permission to speak!" Gwen shouted as she stood by the stairs underneath the thrones. "You know exactly what I am talking about! They have been murdered, assassinated by your own hand! All of my family, you, you stole them from me. You killed them," Gwen said softer as she fell to her knees in tears.

"Murdered? At my own hand? Why, dear stepdaughter, I have been here the whole time," Sir Hamilton replied very mordantly. His tone changed darker as he added, "I am just as surprised as you."

Gwen gritted her teeth and looked up at him from the floor. Her eyes had changed. She had no feeling left except anger. She stood up slowly and whispered, "I'll kill you. I swear I will kill you."

Sir Hamilton raised an eyebrow at the comment. "What was that?"

"I will destroy you! If it is the last thing I do!" Gwen shouted in anger as she ran up towards him.

Gwen was stopped in her tracks by three guards, but they could not hold her down. She fought and fought. It took two guards at each of her limbs to hold her still in front of King Hamilton.

"You all heard her! My stepdaughter has lost her mind and made a threat to my life. Take her to the dungeon until I decide her punishment," King Hamilton said bluntly.

She was thrown into the dark with all the scum of the kingdom. Her cell smelled horrid. It was worse than an animal cage. The prisoners inside mocked her. They told her they could not wait to get their hands on the royal blood. She was terrified and alone. Gwen was a girl of thirteen who had done nothing wrong, but love her family. There was no telling time in that dungeon. King Hamilton sent down word that she was not to leave the cell until she was ready to apologize to him and kneel at his feet. Gwen refused. She would rather suffer in the cell. Furious at this, King Hamilton ordered the prison keeper to leave all of the cells unlocked, so that the inmates could roam around the prison. He knew they would try and harm her; perhaps that would make her kneel to him.

The moment her stepbrother, Ethan, got word of Gwen's imprisonment, he went down to see her. As he walked down the dungeon stairs, he saw four men carrying out the dead bodies of prisoners. Gwen and two female prisoners remained on a bench in the corner of the dungeon. Gwen looked insane. Her skin was dirty and her mind had grown rotten. Ethan approached and asked one of the men what happened to the ten prisoners. They did not know. He walked up to the prison bars and asked Gwen. She remained silent, as though she had not even heard him. The two other female prisoners sat very distant from Gwen. Ethan asked what happened again.

"She did it," one of the women said. "Her eyes, the fangs, she, she killed them all."

Ethan was in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that a girl of thirteen is capable of murdering ten men?" He asked. Ethan tried to get his stepsister's attention. "Gwen, it's me." She remained blank and motionless. "Gwen, it is me, Ethan, your stepbrother."

She looked up with her snake eyes and rushed to the bars, hissing at him. Her older stepbrother stepped away. "What has happened to you? What have they done to you? Sister, tell me what I can," he was cut short by Gwen.

"I am not your sister! My only family was murdered by your father!" She said as she somewhat climbed the bars.

"Murdered? They were mugged sister. I was told the unholy news when I arrived back today. Why are you in here? Is it true what they say? You threatened our father?" Ethan asked.

"That man is NOT my father! You are not my brother! Neither of you have any business in this castle! I will see to it that you are both thrown out!" Gwen shouted.

Ethan looked disappointed. "Gwen, when will these suspicions die? Do you not see we are all you have left? I care for you so much, sister. Please let me help you. I will find a way to get you out." Ethan stated.

Gwen's blood boiled. "I want nothing from you! Your father took away everything I loved!"

"Gwen, he does not have it in him to harm anyone innocent. My father is a good man. Your father saw that. So did our mother. What reasons would he have to commit such a horrible act? He loved your father. He loved our mother and our sister. Why would he hurt them when they all helped him so much?" Ethan asked sincerely.

"Shut up!" Gwen yelled as she pulled on the bars. They bent slightly.

Ethan backed away. Even though he was five years older than her, she scared him enough for him to leave the prison. The next day, Gwen was taken to the King with every restraint possible. He asked her to kneel and she refused. King Hamilton ordered that her new punishment was to serve his needs from that day forth. She was to be his slave stepdaughter. He thought it "too severe" to leave her in the prison to rot. If she did not accept, she was to be executed. Gwen accepted. She was tired of that cell. There was no way for her to know exactly how long she had in prison, but she had been in there, at least two months.

After three days of serving Sir Hamilton food, she thought to herself that the cell was better. It was better to rot with scum than have to please the man who assassinated her family. After every meal, they locked her into a different jail. She was only released to set his place in the table and wait on him during the meals. Gwen lost her mind.

On one day when she brought Sir Hamilton his dinner, he sat on his throne watching her. They were alone. She set up the table in silence.

"Are you ready to kneel yet, stepdaughter?" Sir Hamilton said with a smirk. Gwen ignored the question and rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to kneel at the feet of your father's killer?"

Gwen looked up in shock. He admitted it. "You scum! I knew it!" She shouted.

"And just what are you going to do about it, Gwen? Everyone has such blind faith in me that if I were to snap my fingers right now, you could be killed as well and no one would care." He said as he stood up. "You did this to yourself. If you had just accepted me and stopped pursuing these suspicions, your family would still be alive. I would have given you everything, more than what your father would. We could have been happy together if you were not so committed to these suspicions. Now, since you cost me my wife, this will be your punishment. Knowing the truth about me and waiting on my every need, seeing me sit in your foolish father's chair, watching me rule his kingdom; that will be your punishment. I murdered your father. It was so easy. He did not suspect for a second that those berries were poisoned, no one did; and your mother, she fell for every one of my lines like a fool. Your sister, your kingdom, they all vowed devotion to me, their savior. Yes, I saved them, I saved them from a battle I started myself and I saved your father king from traps I also set myself. Everything I worked so hard for finally came true. Your family was a kind one, so easy to deceive." Sir Hamilton said in a disturbing tone.

"Don't you ever speak of them again! I never want to hear you mention their names! You admitted what I wanted to hear. I vowed to kill you Sir Hamilton, and now is the time," Gwen said.

The king had remained still. Behind Gwen, a mini tornado had started blowing everything around them. The walls of the dining hall had turned to ice and behind her. Her eyes were so horrifying that he could not say one more word. Gwen slammed her fist on the table where she sat his food and bolt of lightning flew down and struck the castle. She realized the perfect weapon sat next to her, the fork he was to use to eat his food. She brought the utensil up to her mouth and licked it. Her tongue was snakelike. The fork turned black as her venom stuck to it.

"Are you ready, to kneel to me Sir Hamilton?" Gwen asked then she flung the fork in his direction.

It stabbed his throat and in seconds he fell to the floor. Gwen gave a sinister laugh. Her revenge was complete.

"What have you done sister?" Ethan asked from the corner of the room. "You killed my father."

She turned to him with rage, "Just as he killed mine! He admitted to me everything! I was right! You are a fool! I know you helped him! There is no way you can truly believe him to be innocent after what he has done to me!" Gwen made her way towards him, her body moving with a slither, as though she were floating instead of stepping. She blew a bit of air in his direction and he flew against the brick wall. She grabbed his cheeks and hissed. "You are a fool if you think I will not kill you too. He killed my father, my mother, my sister, and my real brother. Now, I will kill you."

"Real brother? You think he was killed?" Ethan whispered to her.

"He told me! He told me that our brother was killed along with my family! Why should I let you live?" Gwen blurted.

A sudden pierce was felt through her body. The storm outside the castle and the tornado in the room stopped immediately after she fell. Ethan was shocked.

"She has become a true creature of temperament. Her emotions have gotten the worst of her," Ethan said as he looked down at his fallen stepsister. She had been hit with an arrow on her side.

The knights rushed towards them both and took her to the dungeon. They wanted to execute her for murdering King Hamilton and threatening the Prince. She waited in the dark. The wound somehow healed on its own. She looked up at the moon from a tiny hole in the wall. She waited alone in the dark cell. Gwen could not believe she was to be killed for simply gaining justice for her family; once she took a deep thought, she actually could not believe that she did it at all. Did she truly believe that killing Sir Hamilton would resolve everything? Gwen did not feel like the same person she once was; she was not the same person her parents raised. Something had taken over her. For a moment, she asked herself, _what made her different from Sir Hamilton? _Her mind raced. She asked herself,_ where did she get the powers? Why did she have them? Were they a gift or a curse_? The thoughts completely drained her, the lost young girl fell asleep and the next morning, she woke up in the Enchanted Forest.

Part V coming soon…


	4. Chapter 4

The Queen's Ruffians

Part IV

Regina and Leetha

Regina woke up early the next morning, before either of her prodigies was awake. She had a restless night. The thought of losing Leetha to an unworthy musician had kept her awake. She knew he could never make her happy. Leetha was a princess who deserved a kingdom to rule; Leetha was powerful and did not deserve to lost her power because a some musician dared to take it all away from her. The Queen sat in her garden by her apple tree, trying to enjoy some sliced apples and tea. She took a deep look into her forest. The memory of the first time she met Leetha wandered into her mind.

It had been a lovely morning that day. Regina had gone for a ride on her favorite steed. She had caused some minor harm to Snow White and the thought of not having her father was slowly becoming a thing of the past. She had felt so alone in those days, ever since the Queen of Hearts stole her father. The only thing she really hated were the moments when she was left completely alone, no guards, no servants, and no mirror, no anyone. Being left alone with her memories and thoughts was a torment she could still not endure. Regina got off of her horse and walked into the forest. Gradually, her mind drifted to the pain she felt. The Queen started to torture herself with the memory of being stuck in a loveless marriage for so many years and having to see Snow White, the girl who betrayed her, live so happy was the worst anguish she had ever felt. She thought of the sufferings she endured growing up with Cora. As Regina walked deep into the forest, alone with her pain, the worst memory of all flowed into her mind. Witnessing her last chance at happiness get ripped out of her hands was a thing she could never come to terms with. Cora ripped out the heart of her true love, Daniel. There was no way she could ever have a true, pure happiness ever again. She lost the love of her parents; she never knew the love of a sibling or a friend; the love of her lover was lost forever. With the thought of never being able to love again, Regina fell to her knees and cried.

The tears came down like a waterfall. She had not felt so much pain in a long time. As she wept alone, in her own hands, she was stopped by a rustle in the trees. Out from the forest, came a ten foot bear ready to eat anything in its path. Regina remained still. For a moment she thought, why not let this ferocious beast end my misery here? The thought was gone in a second. Regina stood up ready to kill the bear with her magic, but she paused her actions as she saw a mysterious girl standing in a tree. The young girl wore black leather pants and a shirt that was torn up. It revealed her stomach and arms. The mysterious girl's long black hair was hiding most of her face. Regina saw the unknown girl grab a spear from her side and lick it. It was hard to not notice the tongue of a snake lick the spear and the tip of the spear turn black. Without much force, the girl shot the spear down at the bear, hitting it on the arm. In two seconds, the bear was dead and Regina was impressed.

"You there, young girl, what is your name?" Regina asked as she approached the tree where the girl stood. The girl remained silent. "Come down here, girl. Make yourself known to me."

The mysterious adolescent ignored the Queen and tried to hop into a different tree. Regina grew furious and held the girl in place with magic. She brought her down to eye level and took a good look at her. Regina looked her up and down with an eyebrow raised. The girl felt as though it was the longest stare down of her life.

"You cannot be older than fourteen, child," Regina said. The girl did not seem frightened. How could such a young person take down such a large creature? The Queen was not one to thank people frequently, but seeing as how the young girl did somewhat save her, in a way (even though Regina was in no real danger), she decided to express herself. With an eyebrow raised, she said, "Thank you for killing that beast before it ate me for dinner." Her tone was very firm. It almost had not gratitude in it. "I suspect I would have given that bear stomach problems," Regina joked as she got closer to the girl. "Tell me, what is your name? Where do you come from?"

The girl still remained silent. Her eyes were hazel with a sad look in them; her skin was glossy, tan. The expression on her face reminded Regina of her own. The Queen's patience started running out with the girl's silence.

"Answer me!" Regina said firmly.

"I do not know who I am," the girl replied desperately.

"I see you can speak. Well, dear, that is not uncommon," Regina added as she released the girl from her clutches. "Many people go a very long time not knowing who they are. What is your name dear? Where do you come from?"

"I do not have a name anymore. I do not have an origin," the girl replied.

"Well then, I see I will have to find out for myself. Guards," Regina said as the black geared soldiers approached them, "seize her," Regina shouted.

The girl was taken to Regina's castle in restraints. She stood in front of Regina and her mirror in silence. The queen grew more and more impressed with the young girl. The unknown girl was not afraid. Regina liked that.

"Show me where this girl comes from," Regina said to the genie in the mirror.

The mirror showed Regina the Kingdom of Temperament.

"The Kingdom of Temperament, your majesty," the mirror said. "She is a princess. This is her brother," it continued as the young and handsome Ethan appeared in the mirror.

"That boy is NOT my brother! And he has no business sitting in that throne! His father murdered my family and stole my kingdom! Then they had the audacity to shun me from MY kingdom, simply because I took revenge for my family. I executed that boy's murdering father and I am the one who is being punished for it! Do not insult me and say his blood runs through my veins," the girl shouted.

"Touchy subject?" Regina asked snidely. "It seems as though you are a princess, correct?" Regina asked. "Well, dear, seeing as how you have nowhere to go, but back into my forest, I would like to make you a proposal." Regina sat down in front of the girl. "I was quite intrigued with the powers you showed in the woods. Am I correct in assuming that little venom trick is one of many which you have up your sleeve?" Regina asked. The girl remained quiet. "I like you dear. I see a great deal of myself in you. I too have suffered a great tragedy, similar to yours. Here is what I offer you, aside from residing here with me in the castle, and living the life you are meant for, I will help you finish the revenge of your beloved family and help you get back your kingdom,_ If_ you help me defeat my many enemies as well, particularly one named Snow White. If you help me achieve their suffering, if you enforce my word, if you become my," Regina paused to think of a word, "prodigy, so to speak, I can guarantee you will want for nothing, including revenge. I know you can be very powerful, _if you let me show you how_. Let me guide you. Let me teach you the ways of magic. Let me show you how to fully control all of your strengths. Let me show you how to do away with your weaknesses." The girl agreed with pleasure. "Now, seeing as you refuse your origins, including your name, I take it upon myself as your mentor to rename you. Kneel before your Queen, creature of temperament, and arise Princess Leetha."

The girl fell to one knee and looked up to Regina. For the first time in more than a year, Leetha and Regina were both not alone. With a snap of her fingers, Regina dressed Leetha from rags to riches. Leetha looked down at her new clothing in "awe."

"No ruffian of mine will be dressed in rags," Regina said. "Consider it a reward for killing that bear in the woods."

Regina was snapped out of the vivid memory by Leetha strolling into the garden pushing a silver cart. Leetha had an adorable smile upon her face as she grew closer to Regina. The smile brought one to Regina's face as well. When the Queen got a good look at the sterling silver cart, she saw gifts and a silver cover shielding some food. Regina was confused.

"What is all this dear?" Regina asked when Leetha stopped in front of her.

"I have a surprise for you my Queen," Leetha replied in a joyous tone.

"Oh, and what is the occasion Princess?" Regina said.

"It's your birthday," Leetha answered. "Did you forget?"

It had slipped her mind entirely. She felt small tears flock to her eyes. "Yes my dear, it had." Regina replied.

"Well, my Queen, there is no way I could ever forget. I have some gifts for you. I made your breakfast myself. I thought you and I could celebrate on our own out here in the garden," Leetha explained.

Regina gave her a soft smile and a nod. Leetha sat across from the very small picnic table and moved the tray of food between them. When she removed the lid, Leetha revealed a birthday cake and breakfast. She served them both their meals and poured them juice. They started the first portion of meal in a happy silence. Leetha and Regina could not hide the smiles on their faces as they chewed their food.

"Everything tastes very wonderful dear," Regina said to her princess, thinking it was all the more better since she took the time to make it herself with love.

"I am pleased that you are enjoying it my Queen," Leetha replied happily.

As they finished their breakfast, Leetha put a candle on the little cake. Regina was at a loss of words. She didn't know what she could possibly wish for. The only wish that had ever crossed her mind was true companionship, sincere love, and devotion. Leetha had filled the emptiness for quite some time. The surprise was a very pleasant one. Regina realized that Leetha always got her a present and cake every year and every year Regina forgot. The mentor looked into her prodigy's hopeful, loving eyes and the world stopped. At that exact moment, Regina and Leetha both felt such a strong sense of love that their hearts even slowed down. Nothing else mattered in the world. They were all one another had or needed. As they looked into each other eyes, the smoke arose between them from the candle. Regina smiled softly as a tear came down her cheek. Leetha frowned and she held Regina's hand. Regina wiped the tear and her smile grew much larger.

"I could not think of a wish dear," Regina said. The two of them giggled. "You have done more than enough already. I suppose you were I all I could wish for and I did not realize it till just now."

"The feeling is mutual. I wished for someone to love and love me back, a family, and you found me." Leetha said.

Regina put her hand over Leetha's; the smiles did not leave their faces. They enjoyed each other's company for a moment and Regina suddenly jerked up. She looked around the forest and asked herself if anyone had seen them. She sat up directly, which also snapped Leetha to sit upright and confused. The truth was, as much as Regina wanted to someone to love and love her in return, she was afraid of love. Aside from making her weak, it made her worry. The love she had for Leetha made her fret for her dear princess's life. If any of her enemies found out that they had grown to care so deeply for one another, the repercussions would be tragic.

"Thank you dear," Regina said trying to break the ice after her awkward reaction, "for everything."

Leetha smiled. For a second she had thought Regina was upset with her. "Here, I have some gifts for you," Leetha added.

She took out three wrapped boxes from the bottom of the cart, each wrapped with glossy purple paper. Leetha began to perspire a bit as she worried about whether or not the Queen would like them. Regina did not know which one to open first, so she simply waited for Leetha to hand her one. The entire moment felt as though it were going quite slow. It started feeling difficult to enjoy the moment with the sudden nervousness that had grown upon Regina's body. She was looking around their picnic area hoping no one in the world was watching them. Regina was sure that she could not hide the happiness and love that was coming out of her eyes. As the thought left her mind, she finished opening the first gift. It was the porcelain tea set with apples on the cups and tea pot that Leetha had ordered from the shop in town. Regina was very delighted. She loved apples and she loved having tea with Leetha. The surprises throughout the day were very pleasant indeed. The Queen did not know what gifts her princess had in store for her. She stopped watching through the mirror before they were revealed to her. The next box was larger; it took up most of the cart. Regina opened it and saw the crystal chandelier with figurines that looked rather similar to her favorite steed. It was getting extremely difficult to try and hide the tears back from her eyes. She could not possibly bare one more gift, as strange as it sounded. The happiness felt like torture. Regina was trying so hard to hide her true emotions. She did not want to seem weak. _One last gift, she thought to herself, and then we will go inside. I cannot take it anymore. _Finally, Leetha put a small box on Regina's lap. It was wrapped in black paper with purple ribbon.

Leetha seemed very excited about the gift. "I saved the best for last… I hope."

Regina opened the box and pulled out a necklace that had black satin ribbon and at the end a black round crystal. It was a necklace. Her smirk turned into an ear to ear beam of sunshine coming out of the Evil Queen's face. The Queen was at a loss of words, which was something that rarely happened.

"Do you like it?" Leetha asked, but Regina continued to admire the necklace in silence. "I wanted you to have necklace to remind you of me. I know it may sound self serving, but I have the one you gave me. It is always around my neck. I know you may have only given it to me to communicate through the little mirror, but" Leetha paused and wondered if she should continue to reveal just how much she cared for Regina. "Well, it makes me feel comfort. The fact that you are always so near my heart makes me feel less alone. You are all I have Regina and I want you to know that you have me as well. You and I will never be alone; we will never face anything alone; we will not have to endure the sufferings of our pasts alone, ever again. We have each other."

If Regina thought the gift would be the tip of the iceberg, she was wrong. The speech Leetha provided, along with the necklace was enough to send Regina's heart flying. It had been so long since Regina felt anything close to pure joy, not the joy she felt reaping havoc, but a pure joy that came from care and love. It had been even longer since Regina felt love going and coming in her direction.

"I, I love it Leetha. Thank you, very much. I suppose it will bring me the same comfort it brings you. Now, we are truly together, always." Regina said as she wiped her tears away. Leetha stood up and put the necklace around the Queen's neck. "How does it look?" Leetha applauded. "We have spent several of my birthdays together dear, and every year you seem to surpass the previous one, but this year, this year has been the best birthday I have had, in all of my life." Regina paused and signaled Leetha to come in for a hug. As they embraced each other, Regina felt a strange feeling come over her body, as though she would soon lose Leetha. Since she was already putting all of her emotions in the air, Regina did not hold that one back. "For some strange reason, I have a feeling that this will be the last time we celebrate my birthday together dear. I feel as though I am going to lose you."

Leetha pulled away from the hug and looked at Regina. "Don't ever say that. I will always be with you. I could not bear to be apart. You are my family. Only death would stop me from being at your side and I know you would never let anything harm me, so how would that happen?" Leetha replied and then went in for another daring hug. This time, the hug was less loving and more fearful, fear of losing Regina, the closest thing she had to family since the murder of her father.

Regina held Leetha in her arms and patted her head. "That's right dear; I would never let anything harm you." The two minute embrace was over when Regina realized they were both becoming far too emotional. "Just as I will always get you what you deserve. Now, let us go inside and devise a plan to get back the kingdom that is rightfully yours because, you, my Princess, deserve it."

The two made their way out of the garden and back into the war room. Ash was still not awake. Leetha had placed the tea set and chandelier in Regina's bedroom. When she walked out she saw Ash dragging himself out into the hallway with his guitar strapped around his neck.

"Nice to see you finally joined us." Leetha said. Ash had his mouth wide open with a disgusting yawn. "How gracious," she added sarcastically. "Her Majesty is waiting in the war room."

Ash looked confused. "I take it that we are not eating before the hours of devious plotting commences?"

Leetha rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "We already had our meals in the garden. Do what you want; I will not keep the Queen waiting."

Leetha joined Regina in the war room. Regina already had a plan in mind. She merely needed to explain it to her pupils. As several minutes passed, the Queen grew impatient with Ash's tardiness. The princess had mentioned that he was hungry. Regina saw it as no excuse. She had specified a time for them all to meet. If he knew he was going to have an empty stomach when he woke up and if he remembered that there was no food allowed in the war room, then he should have woken up early to have a meal before their meeting, not minutes before. Just as the Queen thought to herself, Ash appeared in the doorway chewing a last bite of food.

"Musician, I see you decided to bless us with your presence this morning." Regina said at the sight of the boy chewing with his mouth open. He coughed and a few crumbs flew out of his mouth. He looked at his Queen terrified of being lifted in the air again with her magic. She looked away, trying to hold back her anger and added a sarcastic, "Delightful. Well then, if you are done sharing the crumbs of your breakfast with us, have a seat. We can begin… finally."

It did not take more than an hour for Regina to explain the plot that she had to storm the Kingdom of Temperament. She had it planned for a while. She was simply not sure when to execute it. Since Ash had become so weak, it had been the perfect occasion for him to show his strengths. They had been very close to fully controlling their magic down to a T, but Regina still felt the need to practice with them. The Queen set the attack for three days from then. She told them she would train with each of them for a while to make sure they could use their magic properly and exactly when they needed it.

Regina left the war room and told her two prodigies to find something to do. She wanted to be alone, since she still had not recovered from the emotion filled morning. The Queen went to her room and sat in front of her mirror with a blank stare. The Genie inside the mirror appeared before her.

"You did not think you could ever do it again, did you?" he said.

"What are you talking about," Regina asked.

"Love, you did not think you could love again, did you?" he stated. Even though he knew it would upset her, the mirror could see she needed to let it out.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Regina hissed as she stood up and turned her back to the mirror.

"Your Princess has filled that void in your heart since you first brought her here and you for the first time, have actually realized it. Now, from what I gather, it is too late." The mirror explained.

"What do you mean, _too late_?" Regina asked turning to face him.

"Why, yes. Now it is about that time when any girl her age finds her true love. Her curse will be broken. She will realize what you have made of her and she will leave." The mirror continued coldly.

"What," Regina explained. "And who, pray tell, is this "true love" Leetha will find," Regina enquired.

"The boy right under her nose," the mirror said.

"The musician, Ash?" Regina exclaimed with a laugh. "Why, she detests him and he could never be the man she truly deserves." She sat down in front of the mirror again. "Princess Leetha, the most powerful girl her age, with a petty, poor, manner-less, clumsy, careless, fool?" Regina said again with a laugh.

"None of those things matter when it comes to true love," the mirror added, interrupting Regina's cackle.

As her laugh abruptly stopped, she thought of the deep love she felt for her stable boy, Daniel. "He is not good enough for her. If I were to see any signs of this, which I highly doubt would ever happen, I would not let it stand. Princess Leetha deserves a life of luxury, not a life of instability. Now, leave me." Regina said as she walked towards a loveseat in her bedroom to enjoy some sliced apples.

She stretched out on the seat and made herself comfortable. She saw the tea set on the table in front of her. Regina gazed down at the necklace and held it in her hand so tightly that it left a mark on her hand. She was looking forward to training with Leetha again. When the pair of them would practice together, the magic use was fun. The days when she taught the princess how to manage her powers had been gone for a while. Leetha had become an expert at using her animal characteristics and temperament changes. When Regina had first met Leetha it was quite the opposite. Her mind drifted back to the days when Leetha was only fourteen years old and had little control over her magic.

The first time they trained together, Regina asked Leetha what she knew she could do. They were in a large field in Regina's castle with several weapons laid out on tables for Leetha to "strut her stuff," in a way. Leetha grabbed a bow and arrow and licked the tip; she looked into the woods and from about a hundred feet away, Leetha shot the arrow. Regina raised an eyebrow. For the naked eye, it was as though Leetha shot the arrow towards nothing, but when the young Princess led her Queen into the woods, she revealed to Regina a fallen ox. The arrow did not do the killing, the venom at the tip did. Leetha showed off her good aim, but her long black hair continuously got in her way. With a wave of her hand, Regina had picked up Leetha's hair so that it was not in her face and in a slight ponytail, but off to the side and curled. Leetha was timid. She was not sure how to act in front of her mentor. From the little she had seen of her, Regina had a short temper. Leetha thanked her for picking up her hair and moved on to the next weapon, the sword.

Leetha picked up the sword and swung it around by herself a couple of times. Regina saw that she handled the weapon quite nicely and asked where she learned how to use it. Leetha told her that she and her father would often practice and he was very skilled. She learned how to ride and fight as soon as she was able to walk. The Queen called upon a somewhat skilled knight. She told them to fight until the death, knowing that even if Leetha did not beat him with her proficiency of sword, that she would definitely defeat him with her powers. Not too much to Regina's surprise, Leetha handled the weapon extremely well and defeated the knight. Regina called upon the next knight above him in skill level. That battle ended in the same amount of time as the one before. Regina increased the skill level of the knights three more times. After she saw Leetha's level of proficiency, she decided it was time to see just how Leetha could control the temperament.

It was a bright sunny day. Regina was not too sure what Leetha meant when she said that she could change the weather or make little storms.

"Show me an example dear," Regina said as she stood next to Leetha. "Make me a fierce wind."

The Princess nodded and inhaled. When she exhaled, a vast wind blew towards a portion of the forest, knocking out many leaves. Regina nodded in approval.

"Do you know how to send a wind somewhere else?" Regina asked. Leetha shook her head confused. "I mean, if I were to ask you to send a wind over there to that hut," Regina pointed to a small hut around three miles away from them, "But not starting from where we stand, could you do that?"

"I only know how to send the wind with me as the starting point." Leetha said in a low tone. After a moment of silence, she added, "I know that I am capable of it, but I am not certain how to go about it."

Regina thought for a moment. "Perhaps if you blow into your hand, and throw the breath in your palm, like a ball, towards where you want it to go?"

Leetha aimed her body towards the hut and did as she was told. When she did, the breath that was in the palm of her hand made a small ball of wind, but it missed the hut. The wind opened to early. Leetha turned to Regina, worried that her mentor would be upset, but much to her surprise, she was only intrigued.

"Let us try again, but this time, I want you to picture in your mind, exactly when you want the wind to open up," Regina said in a firm tone.

The young Princess once again did as she was told and threw the ball towards the hut. She knew the Queen's forest extremely well. She had lived in them for around a year. In her mind she pictured the trees about five yards away from the hut. From a distance, Regina and Leetha heard the wind open up, and the hut was destroyed.

"I do so love a prodigy who follows instructions," Regina said with a spine-chilling smile.

"I am glad you are pleased your Majesty," Leetha replied.

"What else do you know you can do?" The Queen asked.

"I have noticed when I cry, it rains."Leetha paused and remained silent for a moment.

"What is it dear?" Regina asked.

"A memory popped into my head. I'm sorry." Leetha replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Regina continued.

"I once grew so angry that my kingdom's temperature grew so hot that all of the crops dried out in a few hours." Leetha replied.

"Hmm, how interesting. What else Princess?" Regina asked. Leetha did not answer. "What made you so angry?"

"I was imprisoned by my stepfather." Leetha replied shortly.

The Queen's heart raced, her nostrils flared and her cheeks were red with anger. "He what?" She exclaimed. "Tell me more about this man."

"His name was Sir Hamilton." Leetha replied.

"What?" Regina asked a bit stunned. "I do recall hearing of such a man, a man who conned different kingdoms. I was warned by an old friend. This is the man that tricked your father?"

"Yes, my family was too kind and noble for their own good. It seems as though it got them all killed. I," Leetha paused with a blank stare, "I should have been more aggressive with my accusations." As she grew sad with her thoughts of the past, the air grew much colder. As one tear fell down her cheek, sprinkles of rain fell from the sky.

Regina made an umbrella appear in her hand and she covered them both. She looked at Leetha's gloomy eyes and felt bad for her. She put a hand on Leetha's shoulder. The princess sucked up the tears and the rain stopped. She was not ready to deal with any of it yet. Leetha had decided a long time ago that she would hold those feelings in.

"I am glad you killed him. I would have done the exact same thing, had I been in your place. Anyone who makes a person suffer so, should have to pay." Regina replied. She thought back to her own miserable imprisonment, being married to King Leopold. He too deserved the revenge she gave him. "Perhaps it would be best, my sweet princess, if we discussed what happened to you. I can clearly see that your emotions are what control your powers. If we can control your emotions, then we can have you channel them to be used exactly how we want them to."

Leetha explained how no one believed her until it was too late; Regina had been the first person to actually believe her upon hearing the tale the first time. The Princess explained that Sir Hamilton saved her father from a forged battle, tricked the kingdom into worshipping him, poisoned her father, married her mother, got her pregnant and then killed the remainder of her real family. He confessed to her once they were dead and had her imprisoned, then she was made his slave. Regina grew more and more upset with each portion of the story. At many points, she wished she had killed him herself, painfully and slowly, perhaps by pulling out his heart and then putting him through the same tortures he put Leetha through. Regina's favorite part of the tale was when Leetha explained how she killed Sir Hamilton.

"Tell me dear, how did it feel?" Regina asked.

"How did what feel?" Leetha asked confused and paused, then said, "My parents would certainly not have approved."

"That's not what I asked." Regina said in a firm tone. "_How did it feel to get your revenge using magic?"_

Leetha thought for a moment and then said, "Relieved."

"How so?" Regina asked.

"I was relieved that I indeed had the power to avenge my family. Nothing is more important than family." Leetha explained.

Regina stared at Leetha blankly, not fully understanding how strong Leetha's bond with her family was, then replied, "I suppose you are right. Tell me princess, how did the power make you feel?"

"Powerful," Leetha replied in an obvious tone.

"Did you enjoy it?" Regina asked.

"I supposed I enjoyed using it when I needed it most." She thought back to the exact moment she had killed Sir Hamilton. "It felt great being rid of such scum."

"Very nice, my dear. Tell me, in the midst of all of this commotion, was there a point where someone wished these powers upon you, or did you yourself at any point wish for them? Perhaps you wished for the power to kill Sir Hamilton? I am simply asking because it is still a mystery to me, just how it was that these great powers came to be." Regina asked.

Leetha thought back. She remembered the moment she had an argument with her mother and what her mother told her. "My mother and I had a quarrel when all of this was happening. I was so angry that I wished to be an actual part of the temperament, as opposed to their new family."

"Ah, that must have been it, my dear girl. I suppose these types of feelings are what control your powers. A part of the temperament, well, that could be anything. There can't possibly a limit to temperament." Regina said as she thought to herself of a task for Leetha to emulate. "Dear girl, I want you to think of one of the many injustices done to you, and I want you to think of a forest animal, then I want you to attack that knight over there."

The princess did as she was told and thought of her imprisonment. When she thought of it, she remembered scratching one of the male's eyes out. She decided to go with that creature, a cheetah from her kingdom. When Leetha opened her eyes, her eyes were catlike, and light spots were on her skin. She turned around and ran quicker than anything Regina had ever seen. Leetha pounced the knight, and sliced his neck with her claws, once again, impressing Regina more and more by the minute.

After that, Regina devised many different tests to see what it was that Leetha could do. She once hid some jewels in the forest, wrapped in a scarf, and then sent Leetha into the forest to find it. Using the scenting skills of a wolf, Leetha found it. On another occasion, Leetha was able to swim under water without needing to go up for air, like a fish. She was able to swing through trees quickly like a flying squirrel. They established that she was able to use her anger, her hate, or any of her bad emotions, towards gaining a characteristic of any animal she was familiar with. The snake grew to be Leetha's favorite. It had everything she needed, speed, venom, and intimidation.

Regina then had Leetha learn how to manage her weather capabilities. After Leetha mastered throwing winds, she learned how to create anything from a small tornado to a large hurricane. She was able to make the heat grow so hot that a person could cook something outside. She could freeze an entire room when her heart grew cold. She could make a storm full of lightning and thunder appear anywhere. Regina had definitely taught Leetha how to master the powers she was cursed with and they always came in handy. After months of training, Regina and Leetha were thick as thieves. Leetha had turned into more than a pet, she was Regina's companion.

They had spent half a year training and Regina decided to give her Princess a final test. She wanted Leetha to demonstrate everything she had learned in one grand battle. The final test would be for the young Princess to use many of her powers all at once. Regina decided to watch her fight several knights at once. Leetha was at one end of the field on her horse; there were six knights in front of her. She had been provided with two arrows, a spear, a sword, and a small knife tucked in her boot.

"You will fight to the death. Begin," Regina said calmly as she sat on the side of the battle field watching the entertainment from under a fresh gazebo.

The knights started towards her, she rode several yards away from them and got off the horse, she used her two arrows and killed two knights as the four that remained made their towards her, she licked the spear and ran towards the knights. She stabbed one in the neck, and ducked from a sword's swing. She pulled the knight in front of her to shield herself from the swords and broke the spear off of the knight's neck. Leetha pushed him into the three knights, knocking one of them down. She fought one on one with a skilled swordsman and when the remaining knight came at her she spit in his eye, causing him to lose vision. She kicked the knight she fought and sent him flying many yards away. She turned around and cut the blind knight's head off with her sword. When the knight who was trapped under a dead knight finally stood up, Leetha paced slowly towards him; her eyes were as yellow as the sun and her tongue would reveal itself once and a while, as s snake's. The knight was terrified. As she walked forward, he walked back.

Regina watched the entire event from under a fresh gazebo, even using binoculars at times. Her devious grin would appear as Leetha took down each knight. The thought of having such a powerful prodigy made Regina feel very superior to her enemies, and they did not even know about her yet. Regina's expression grew confused as she noticed how Leetha's appearance would change with certain moves. Within the ten minutes of battle, only one out of six was left standing. Regina summoned ten more soldiers with a terrifying smirk on her face. She was going to push Leetha to her limits.

About ten more knights appeared behind Leetha. She stabbed the knight before her with the broken spear and then turned to the approaching knights. The young Princess looked up at the sky and a lightning bolt struck down, killing a knight. She ran towards the nine knights and blew them down with wind. One of the knights stood up and tried to fight her with his sword. She laughed at him and spit venom into his eye; he dropped his sword and she cut his throat with her claws. Leetha bit two soldiers on their necks as quick as a snake. The young princess jumped high in the air and knocked two down. As the remaining soldiers surrounded her, she blew them away with a fierce wind, causing two to land in distant trees. Leetha snapped the necks of the soldiers she jumped on and then fought with her sword. At the end, only Leetha was left standing. Regina was overwhelmed with enthusiasm. She could not wait to use Leetha on a real enemy.

Regina walked up to the victorious Leetha and stated, "I see you are one whom was meant for great power dear."

Leetha panted and nodded her head in agreement. "It seems to be growing on me."

Regina took a deep breath as the memory left her mind. The Queen looked down at the black crystal on her necklace once more. She stood up and walked to the balcony. She saw Leetha out in the garden playing with a snake. The young Princess was still somewhat innocent. How was it possible for her to be so lethal as well? Regina smiled down at her Princess. She thought back to the first time she ever used Leetha as a threat to someone.

Regina sat on her throne, with the Duke of Maine standing, insolently before her. Leetha stood to the right of her Queen with her hood up, covering her face.

"I do not know where she is. Even if I did, I would not give up her location. My son informs me that the charges against her are," The duke was interrupted by the Queen.

"Enough! She has wronged this kingdom. She steals from my trails and slanders my name. You will give me the information you have on her." Regina said firmly.

"I refuse. My son will be here any moment. He knows you called upon me and I foolishly came down here, but he will come. He will bring an army!" the Duke was once again cut off by Regina.

"Is that so?" Regina replied sadistically. She stood up and walked down the steps towards the Duke. "Well Duke, that is something I would enjoy seeing. I have decided to make you a proposition. You will tell me what you know about Snow White's transactions with the trolls, exactly where she keeps the things which she steals, and where she is staying, or I will be forced to release my young ruffian on your son and his army." Regina said as she took a turn around the duke.

She looked up in Leetha's direction. The young princess walked down the steps and took off her hood. Leetha walked down the steps as intimidating as a fifteen year old girl could possibly look. She was petite, young, her hair was long and black, her skin was tan; she wore black leather pants, and a maroon corset with her black caped hood over her clothes. Leetha tilted her head and looked the Duke up and down.

"Her? This girl who you are threatening an army of at least forty with? Oh Regina, I would expect you," the duke was indeed interrupted again, but this time, by Leetha.

"You will refer to her as Your Majesty. She is your queen and yes, Sir Duke, I am the ruffian the Queen is referring to." Leetha added.

Just as she spoke the words a knight informed them that the Duke's son was at the door to the castle.

"Well, I see you have given us your answer." Regina said as she walked back up to her throne. "Go ahead dear. Rough them up." The Queen said and then sat down. "Oh, and, bring me the boy."

Leetha walked out of the throne room and made her way outside. She stood directly in front of the duke's son, one girl against forty men. The twenty year old boy looked confused. Was the girl of fifteen sent out there to bring peace? Just as she took off her cape, very low gray clouds emerged above the castle. She looked up and a large lightning struck down a row of soldiers. Leetha smiled at the young man. Her eyes turned to snake eyes. The men refused to lose their bravery to such a young girl. The son of the duke sent four men first. Leetha took out her knife, licked it, and when the soldiers got close enough, she cut them with the venom on the end. Their eyes widened; the young man sent ten soldiers; she blew them away with a wind. Leetha pulled out her bow and arrows and shot several of them off of their horses. She ran extremely fast towards the knights and then pounced them, scratching their eyes. She fought with her sword, she struck more lightning. They fought in the rain, till finally it was just Leetha and the son of the duke. He surrendered and she took him to her queen.

Regina smiled upon seeing her young prodigy's victory. Leetha threw the boy to his knees and he laid, wounded, beside his father.

"I see you roughed him up..." Regina said when she saw the poor boy's bruised, beaten, bloody body. "How barbaric. Now then, tell me what you know or you will witness more of his suffering."

The Duke and his son remained silent. Leetha flexed her claws and walked towards them.

"No, no, I will tell you what I know," the Duke said as she approached.

Regina smiled sinisterly and said "Wonderful." She turned to Leetha and added, "Thank you dear."

The memories were vivid in Regina's mind. She once again looked back down at the black crystal on her necklace. She had more than that simple memory of the many victories Leetha had won for her by a mere request. There were many occasions when one of Regina's many enemies tried to harm her, and Leetha risked her own life to save her, jumping in front of arrows, using her animal instincts to sense danger, and several different things. Regina shook off the feeling and looked back at Leetha in the garden. The princess looked up at her Queen's window, as though she had felt Regina staring. She waved. Regina smiled and waved back. They were to begin their practice at any moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The Queen's Ruffians

Part V

The Kingdom of Temperament

The training went perfect. Regina was completely certain that her plan would work. She did not see the need to take an army along. The three of them would suffice. The Queen, the Princess, and the Musician rode on their horses towards the Kingdom of Temperament. It was a full day's journey at most. Regina and Leetha rode ahead on their horses, while Ash drove the carriage. Everyone in every Kingdom knew who Regina was; her young escorts, on the other hand, were very much unknown. They remained hooded and mysterious, which made the Queen all the more intimidating. The trio had one rest stop in the midst of their journey. They found an empty patch of forest. Regina made some chairs and fire appear for them to take a meal break. The Queen noticed her Princess looking uneasy.

As she sat down for a cup of tea, Regina asked, "Are you alright dear? You do not look well."

Leetha looked up anxiously, "I suppose I am just nervous my Queen. I have not seen my old kingdom in many years. The last time I was there," Leetha paused when she saw Ash come closer to hear her story. "Well, you know the conditions in which I left."

"Indeed." Regina said with an eyebrow raised. "Do not fear my Princess. That kingdom was foolish to let such misfortunes happen to you, but we will now complete your retribution. The Kingdom of Temperament will apologize properly. The kingdom WILL be yours. Justice will be served," Regina said with a soft smile. She noticed that her words did not affect Leetha's nerves much. The Queen placed her hand over Leetha's with a deep sincere smile and added, "I am here with you; you are not facing this alone my Princess."

"We are both her for you," Ash added as he placed his hands on Leetha's shoulders and somewhat massaged her.

The Princess looked up at him with a smile. Instantly, Regina grew infuriated.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and prepare the carriage, musician. I would like to be back on the trail soon," Regina stated firmly.

The young prodigies broke their gazes. Ash prepared the carriage. Leetha, surprisingly, stood up and went to help him. The worry in the pit of Regina's stomach multiplied. She asked her Princess to accompany her for a stroll in the words while Ash finished putting everything away. Just as Regina asked, Leetha was helping Ash feed the horses. The Princess turned to the Musician a bit disappointed with Regina's request and somewhat shrugged her shoulders. Ash gave her a small grin and a wink. She returned the smile and followed Regina. The wink did not go unnoticed. In fact, it added fuel to the Queen's flame.

"Leetha dear, I was thinking about what you told me the morning of my birthday," Regina said as they sauntered down the woods.

"Yes?" Leetha replied.

"When you said that you knew I would never let anything harm you," Regina paused and looked at Leetha whilst they walked, "You were right. There are many horrible things that could happen to a person in this world, as I am sure you are well aware. I know the sufferings you have endured. Tell me, does young Ash know the details of your past?"

Leetha's head drew back a bit at the question and she answered, "Of course not. That is something I do not discuss. The only other human being who knows about my actions in that kingdom is you, my Queen. I would not feel comfortable telling my tale to just anyone."

"And this is how you view the young musician… as just anyone?" Regina asked.

The princess thought a minute. "Well, I would not say _just anyone_, but I certainly do not trust him, as I trust you." Leetha giggled and added, "Come to think about it, I do not trust anyone, but you, your Majesty."

Regina was comforted with the words. She smiled and replied, "Good, I am glad to hear it. There is something about the boy that has been bothering me lately. There are moments when I greatly regret taking him in as a prodigy. He seems to have changed immensely from the person he was when we first met him. The darkness, the hurt in his eyes seems to disappear by the day. It is as though he has stopped caring about his own revenge. He does not seem to care anymore that he was abandoned as child."

The two thought for a moment. Leetha agreed. She too thought that Ash had become soft. As much as it bothered her to have her companion weakening by the day, Leetha did not see it as such a horrible thing all of the time. In fact, on two occasions, Leetha thought it was best to let go of the anger. Of course, on both occasions she laughed off the idea and remembered how sweet it felt to kill the Sir Hamilton. They walked back towards the carriage in silence. Once they were a few feet away, Leetha and Regina heard the soft sounds of a flute. Ash had been playing it while he waited. Some nearby animals had gathered close to see where the sound was coming from. Ash had his eyes closed as he played. The sound was peaceful, so peaceful that it even calmed Leetha's nerves. Upon seeing the Princess grow a bit hypnotized by the sound, Regina flung the flute away from him with magic.

"Perhaps you should save these sounds for the Kingdom of Temperament. You do remember what you are supposed to do, young Ash?" Regina said with a snarl.

Ash nodded his head frantically. It was quite obvious to him, above everyone else that Regina was losing her patience with him, but he could not help his new feelings, this new happiness. None the less, he never spoke of his new emotions with anyone, much less the fearsome duo of Regina the Queen and Leetha her Princess. Ash and Leetha rode ahead of their Queen. She rode inside the carriage looking at people through her mirror. A light breeze hit both of their bodies. Ash admired how Leetha seemed to welcome it. The fresh air did her nerves well.

"Leetha, I had been meaning to ask you, what happened to you in that kingdom? Why do you seek this revenge?" Ash asked, breaking the silence.

The Princess was surprised. She did not expect him to ask the question in that moment. A silence came about that Ash was not used to. He was used to his beloved Leetha avoiding the question with a snide remark or a roll of her eyes, but this time she simply stayed quiet. The princess stared straight ahead vacantly. She took a deep sigh.

"I suppose you will find out soon enough," The princess replied.

"There it is. There is the portal to Leetha's land," Regina said as they reached a mysterious cave. "It is closer than I suspected, but it is exactly as I told it was to look. This portal has different rules than the hat. I expect the journey will not be so tiring, once we are used to it dear," Regina said as she got out of the carriage to examine the cave. She looked back at the pair of frozen prodigies. "Well, let us get this over with. I would like to be back in time for tea."

They reached Leetha's old kingdom in less than an hour of riding. It was time to execute Regina's masterful plan. Regina, Leetha, and Ash remained just outside the kingdom. Ash started playing the song of sleep to put the entire kingdom in a slumber so that they could walk right through the grounds with no risk. Regina did not want to destroy the kingdom and its people; then what would be left for them to rule? The Queen planned to lead her princess to where the thrones sat; then Leetha was to confront her stepbrother with the truth in front of the entire kingdom. Once the whole story was out in the open, every subject would know the truth and bow down to the Queen and her Princess.

Once they reached the thrones, Ash stopped playing the violin and took some type of bongo-like drums from the side of his horse. He beat them lightly causing the entire kingdom to wake and walk towards their direction to witness the events which were about to occur. All eyes were on Leetha and Regina as they stood directly in front of her stepbrother. Ethan rubbed his weary eyes and woke up slowly. When he looked up and realized who was standing directly in front of him, his eyes widened. He sat up straight in his seat. Then, his eyes grew confused. _Why was the Queen Regina standing in front of him? When had she even arrived? _Ethan's jaw dropped with a loss of words. He took a deeper look and noticed that the young woman standing next to him was his stepsister, Gwen. An even greater question popped into his head. _Why was the Queen Regina standing in front of him with the shunned ex-princess of his kingdom?_

"Gwen?" Ethan asked. The second the name left his tongue, Leetha's eyes turned snakelike. "What are you doing with Regina?"

"Don't you DARE refer to her by her first name! She is of the highest royalty. You will show respect when you speak to her! As a matter of fact, you would do better to not speak unless spoken to!" Leetha hissed. She was breathing heavily. By simply looking at his face every dark emotion filled her body.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Ethan said holding the arms of the throne tightly. He started sweating with fear. "What are you doing here? You were sent away."

Leetha tilted her head to the side and with a sarcastic pout she said, "Aw, you did not think you would get rid of me that easy, did you stepbrother?"

With more fear than anything in his voice, Ethan shouted, "Guards! Guards!"

As the guards ran towards her, she blew them away with a wind. Regina laughed and held them against a wall with branches. Ash remained motionless. He stopped playing and watched all the commotion. When four of the guards actually made their way close to Leetha, she kicked one of them a mile away, grabbed one of their heads and twisted it till it snapped his neck, then scratched out another's neck, and finally took out a small dagger from her leather boot, licked it and hit a soldier in the eye. Once she was done, she turned to Ethan, furious and ready to put him in his place.

But suddenly, a guard shouted, "Aim at the Queen! That will distract her!"

Both Regina and Leetha grew wide eyed at the words. The Queen made herself a protection bubble and turned the arrows into snakes that fell to the ground and slithered away. As a guard shouted, "Again," Leetha stood in front of Regina and blew away all of the arrows. She then picked up a little bit of dirt, and then let it simmer out of her hand. The ground beneath the guards' feet turned into quicksand; they sunk up to their knees. She squeezed the dirt in her hand. Once she did that, the ground hardened and held them in place. The soldiers became more preoccupied trying to free themselves than shooting their arrows. Ethan summoned more guards. He stood up and reached for his sword.

"Gwen! What have you become?" Ethan shouted as he got his feet and got ready to his sword.

Leetha gave him a sinister laugh and drew her sword as well. As they got ready to fight, Ethan stopped. The Princess looked confused. She wanted to fight him. She wanted to hurt him as he hurt her, but he simply stepped back and took a look at her.

"Sister, what has happened to you? Gwen, I will not fight you." Ethan said as he started to put away his sword in disappointment.

"Do not call me that! Stop it! My name is Leetha now," Leetha said as she paced towards him, eyes yellow with fury. "And yes you will stepbrother. You will fight!" Leetha shouted as she swung her sword at him.

He still had not put away his sword. Ethan blocked her swing and the fight began. She'd swing and he'd block, he would try to knock her sword out, but she would stop him. For a few minutes the battle was quite heated, but it was interrupted.

"Enough! We did not come here for this." Regina said and with a wave of her hand their weapons disappeared. Leetha and Ethan were left without swords and pure purple smoke between them. "Princess, come here," the Queen stated. Regina turned to Ash who was in complete shock. "Musician, you had one task, one! What was it?"

Ash snapped out of his stare and started playing the bongo drums lightly. Suddenly, the entire kingdom was looking at them, completely focused on every word that was about to come out of their mouths. Regina turned to the crowd of subjects, knights, soldiers, and everyone.

"Your beloved King Ethan has ruled this kingdom for six years in a false command," Regina explained bluntly. "I bring to you the real heir to the Kingdom of Temperament, the real Princess of the Royal blood, the young girl whom used to be known as Gwen. I am the Queen Regina. I bring you all a gift, a gift of the truth." Regina said and then turned to Ethan who remained confused at her words. She walked towards him with a snide stare, pacing around him slowly and she said, "My young Princess Leetha will now tell you the truth of how this kingdom fell into Young Ethan's hands," she turned back to the subjects, "and you will all pay very close attention. Once she has reached the end of her story, I know you will all know what is to be done." Regina gave Leetha the floor to speak.

The young Princess was still panting from the fight. Leetha looked towards her old kingdom and then to her stepbrother; her stare was empty. Ethan remained silent. Princess Leetha caught her breath and ran her hand through her luscious black locks of hair. She turned at Ash with a sudden panic in her face, but he remained silent, just as eager to hear the story of how she came to be Leetha, Regina's princess, as the rest of the crowd was. Leetha looked down to her feet and took a deep breath. She turned back to her Queen. Regina gave her a reassuring nod. Leetha started.

"I imagine the majority of you have lived here most of your lives. I expect that you all remember my real father, The King of Temperament. He ruled this land for the majority of his life and half of my life perfectly. He was, perhaps, the grandest of all Kings. He taught us all how to live off of nature with all of the gifts it had to offer. There were no wars, no poverty, no suffering, only peace.." Leetha said looking down at the subjects who nodded in agreement. "There was peace, that is, until a certain Sir Hamilton came into this land." Leetha stated. She went on to tell the tale of how her father was betrayed and murdered.

The entire kingdom gasped with the words. She had lost her breath. The story she was telling was painful and it was one which she hated even the thought of, but Regina was right. The kingdom needed to know the truth. Leetha was tired of being hated for false allegations. It did not matter to her whether or not the kingdom fell into her hands. She only wanted her father's subjects to know the truth of their "hero" and for her to not be wanted dead or alive in the Kingdom of her childhood. Leetha had started breathing heavily with all of the thoughts. She had remained silent for a few seconds.

"Go on dear. What did this disgrace for a human being do next?" Regina asked.

Leetha turned to Regina with tears in her eyes. The story had started to sting her heart. Soft droplets of rain fell from the sky. Regina stepped towards Leetha and rubbed her arm in comfort.

"This was not the end of this man's sins," Leetha explained how Sir Hamilton tricked her mother into loving him. "I told everyone! I knew he did it! Everyone I told of my suspicions called me insane, but I knew it! I felt it in my heart that he was bad. I knew this man was here to do horrible things, but I could not stop it!" Leetha shouted with a shaky voice. She put her face into her hands, frustrated. "I could not stop it, as hard as I tried!"

Both, Ethan and Ash flinched at the sight of the beloved Princess crying, but Regina shot them both a killing stare. Ash did not stop playing the low, hypnotizing beat. Ethan remained frozen. He still did not believe his stepsister, but he hated seeing her soul so tortured.

"Gwen, stop," Ethan said in a low voice. "When are you going to get over the fact that is simply not true?"

Leetha turned to him completely enraged at his remark. She blew him against the wall; the wall grew covered with ice and his hands were chained with ice cuffs. "I told you, that is not my name! I am not Gwen anymore, stepbrother! You are a fool! You walked in right after he confessed everything to me! Yes, you saw what you saw, but I only did it to get justice for my family!" Leetha shouted, eyes snakelike and skin scaly. "You still do not believe me, do you? Well," Leetha said turning to the scared subjects, "perhaps, I do not blame you. You all need proof, correct? Tell me, Ethan, did you keep any possessions of your murdering father?" She asked. Ethan nodded. "Did you keep that black knapsack Sir Hamilton always had by his side? The one he never let anyone look into?" Leetha asked snidely. Ethan's eyes widened at the thought. "Of course you did, dear stepbrother, as a keepsake of course, a keepsake of your backstabbing father."

Ethan remained silent. He gulped saliva. The entire kingdom had their eyes on him. What made him suddenly so nervous? Had he been hiding it all along?

"Oh come now, stepbrother. Do not be shy. Show the people his most personal belongings," Leetha said as she turned to the kingdom watching her. "Show them his journal. Read them his confession."

"I, I have never looked through it sister." Ethan replied lowly. "He told me when I was a boy, never to look through it and so I never have. You looked through it?" Ethan asked Leetha.

"Oh, indeed I did stepbrother. With the help of my once beautiful sister, I discovered his journal. And to no surprise of my own, your fool of a father wrote his confession word for word on the day my father was assassinated." Leetha turned back to Ethan. "Read it stepbrother! Learn the true identity of your treacherous father! Tell the people that the fell foolishly for all of his deceitful words! Show them the truth!" Leetha exclaimed.

The crowd remained silent. Ethan looked down towards the ground in guilt. He did not want to know that evil side of his father. None the less, his subjects wished to hear the confession. Ethan called for the knapsack. A guard brought it to Ethan. The young man looked through it with a sigh. Once his stepsister had brought up the journal, he knew that she could not be lying. He feared for his father's reputation, but more than anything, he felt guilty for thinking his dear stepsister was a lunatic. It was no longer a mystery to him what drove her to give into her dark side. He looked through the pages slowly. Leetha grew anxious and told him to turn to the page dated on her father's murder. He read the words of his father's confession with a tear falling down his cheek. The kingdom remained shocked. All of her allegations were true. The kingdom was dropped on Ethan's lap due to lie after lie.

Leetha smiled at the looks on the faces of the people. Finally, everyone knew the truth. She faced the crowd and added, "But that was not the end of Sir Hamilton's actions, oh no. Upon discovering Princess Julia and I in his den, this stepfather of mine ordered the Queen, my sister, and my baby brother to be sent to our resting castle where he then had them assassinated!" Leetha shouted and then turned to Ethan.

Behind her, a storm arose. Lightning struck directly behind her. Her eyes were snakelike yellow. She slithered towards her stepbrother slowly. The anger inside of her was increasing by the second. Leetha breathed deeply. She wanted nothing more than to rip his heart out and feel it popping in her hand.

Regina stood before the kingdom and continued the story for Leetha. "Of course, once hearing the wretched news of her dead loved ones, our dear Princess went directly to this revolting man to confront him. To hide the truth, this Sir Hamilton had this thirteen year old princess locked away for months in the prison suffering and refusing to give into his demand of kneeling at his feet." Regina said with a tremble of anger in her voice. She walked around the stage where the thrones sat and continued to tell her tale with an unyielding tone. "The young Princess was then forced to be his personal slave, which tortured her soul, having to serve the every need of her family's killer, but still this brave child remained loyal to her family AND her kingdom. He then confessed to the Princess, but as fate would have it, she was blessed with the powers to defeat him, and then do you know what happened, Subjects of Temperament? She was shot down by an arrow, an arrow which young Ethan had ordered on her! She was shunned and for what, for defending her family and kingdom from this traitorous man." Regina paced back and forth speaking to the people somewhat frightening them, but definitely making her point. "I come to you now, knowing you are loyal subjects of this Kingdom, and ask you, what would be justice in this situation? What would make things right? Perhaps, an eye for an eye," Regina said as she turned to Leetha and Ethan.

Leetha had not taken her eyes off of her stepbrother, but he could not look at her. Aside from Leetha and Regina terrifying him, he felt too guilty to look at his once sweet little sister. For a moment he thought it was all his fault for not believing her. The Princess could see the guilt behind her stepbrother's eyes. She had somewhat zoned out of Regina's speech. In her mind she thought it was justice enough for Ethan to realize his mistakes and feel guilty for a very long time. The guilt would eat him alive. Their eyes met. The stepsiblings were in an unspoken agreement. The only thing they wanted to do was embrace each other, for they both felt guilt. As their hearts raced, Leetha's mind was disrupted by Regina's voice.

"You heard them dear," Regina said with a cold tone.

Leetha turned to her Queen confused. As she turned to the crowd, she could hear many people shouting, "Kill him! This Kingdom is yours! It is his fault our king is dead! We lost the true royals!" The words passed through her ears somewhat muffled. Regina put a finger to Leetha's chin and nodded. The Princess paused another moment. There was something about being in her old kingdom that was stopping her from hurting her stepbrother. _What would her parents want her to do in this situation_, she thought. Leetha sighed and turned to the distraught subjects of the kingdom. "His father is a murderer! He fooled us all! How could he imprison our Princess?" Once Leetha caught a hold of the shouting, her fire began again. She turned to Ethan with her eyes as yellow as gold and pushed him against the wall. She walked slowly towards him, plotting in her mind how to torture him as much as his presence tortured her. As she got closer to him, first her claws came out, but she changed her mind; then her hair turned somewhat white as she thought of chewing him to death like a wolf, her ears turned bearlike as she thought she could simply beat him to death, but no, she decided upon going with her favorite animal, the snake. Leetha grabbed him by the neck and flashed her snake tongue a few times. She showed her fangs and hissed.

"Stop! Gwen, please do not hurt my brother!" a young male voice shouted from the side of the thrown.

As soon as the voice ran through her ears, Leetha's eyes turned back to normal. She turned to look at the child who was about six years old. He looked just like her, black hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, and she knew who he was.

"Paxton? My little brother? My little prince? You, you are alive?" Leetha asked as she released Ethan and ran to the boy. She approached him with open arms, but he backed away from her completely frightened.

"Yes, it is me. What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Prince Paxton asked. He ran to Ethan and checked on him. Ethan was barely conscious due to how hard Leetha was holding him.

"You've been alive all of this time?" Leetha asked fully stunned. She turned to look at Regina, whose nostrils were flared and eyes were furious with the unexpected appearance. "Come to me. Let me see you, let me hold you," Leetha said as she tried to rush towards Paxton.

The young boy stood in front of Ethan, guarding him. Leetha grew jealous and her eyes turned snakelike instantly.

"I said come here!" she said with an angry tone. She started a small tornado beneath Paxton to make him get closer to her. "Why are you refusing me? What have I done to you, but avenge you?"

"You killed my father, and now you are trying to hurt the only family I have ever known," Paxton said bluntly.

Instantly, the tornado stopped and Paxton was released to his feet. Leetha's stare was empty. She had nothing to say to excuse her actions, even though she did not think anything she did was wrong.

"That man killed MY father and OUR mother, OUR sister," Leetha paused and looked back at her brother, "He told me he had you killed as well. What did you expect me to do? Was I not to feel angry?"

"I do not blame you for being angry. I do not blame you for feeling anything that you felt, but I do blame you for choosing to do the wrong thing," Paxton replied.

The wisdom in his voice was much like the one Leetha had when she was his age. With the few seconds she knew him, she though him to be her reborn. Before she had any time to feel remorse, the anger came upon her again.

"I did what needed to be done to get justice and this is how you repay me. You," Leetha exclaimed turning to Ethan, "You turned him against me!"

Leetha picked him up by his neck and held him against the wall. Her grip grew tighter and tighter. Her stare was that of someone who had lost their mind entirely.

"Stop! You are hurting him! Sister! Please," Paxton said.

As soon as the word _sister_ left his tongue and met her ear, Leetha dropped Ethan and rushed back to Paxton. She held him tight and kissed his cheek, not realizing Paxton did not return the reaction.

"You haven't any idea how much I longed to hold you in my arms. I never got the chance when you were a baby. Now," Leetha said as she held him tight, "Now, I will never let you go."

"You WILL let me go," Paxton said.

Leetha looked stunned at his words. "What?" she asked as she released him.

"You will let me go, now and you will leave my brother alone. You will leave this kingdom, not for the injustices you have caused right now, but for all the wrongdoing you have done in these past six years to many, many people," Paxton said, completely upset at the thought of knowing Princess Leetha's blood ran through his veins.

"Excuse me?" Leetha said. She stood up even more livid than before. "How dare you speak to me that way? I saved you from a homicidal father. I came here to tell my kingdom the truth, and much to my pleasant surprise, I find out that you are alive. Naturally, you will come with me, the savior, and not stay with this pathetic, weak excuse for a man," Leetha replied.

"You will not speak to the King that way. He has raised me as he thought our mother, my father, AND your father would have. You are no savior. You think yourself so above Sir Hamilton, but why? You did exactly what he did," Paxton said firmly.

"He killed my family, so I killed him Paxton. I do not expect you to understand now, but you will when you are older." Leetha said trying to put her hand on his cheek.

Paxton blocked it and said, "I will not. I will never understand how you would expect a murder to fix a murder. Since when has fighting fire with fire ever put it out? It only makes it larger. It is because of people like you that there are so many injustices in all of the lands. You give in to your dark side. You listen to that voice you are supposed to ignore. Revenge, such as this one, only creates a vicious cycle. If I were to think as you do, I would kill you for killing my father, but I do not think that way. I pity you. You must feel so empty all of the time if the only way you feel happiness is by seeing those around you suffer. I have heard of this Princess Leetha. Who has not heard of the girl with the snake eyes? I know the harm you have caused, most of which can never be repaired. You are NOT my sister. My sister is named Gwen, and from what my brother King has told me, _**she**_ was the was the fairest of them all, not you, Princess Leetha." Paxton stated with a voice much too mature for his age.

Leetha's jaw dropped. She could not believe the words that left her little brother's mouth. She was speechless, as were the rest of the subjects of the kingdom.

"I cannot believe you would ever categorize me in the same category as that scum, Sir Hamilton. You heard his confession! You know what he did, and still, you choose to take his side? It is obvious to me that my stepbrother has branded your brain with such nonsense ideas!" Leetha said pacing closer to Paxton. "You think you have a choice in this matter?" She asked with a laugh, tilting her intimidating head off to the side. "You WILL leave with me, or your "beloved" stepbrother will suffer the consequences. You are MY little brother and I am the one who is going to give you the life you deserve. You will want for nothing, be a real prince, I will show you how to use magic," Leetha said, but was interrupted.

"No! No, I will not leave with you! I am not your property. If you dare to hurt him, or threaten to hurt him again I will never forgive you, much less leave with you! I don't want magic. I don't need it. I want my brother and if there were any trace of Gwen left in your soul, that is who I would want as my sister, not this barely human monster!" Paxton exclaimed bravely.

Furious at the word "monster," Regina bound Paxton with magic and held him in the air, "Enough! I will not have you speak to my Princess in that manner. I have no intentions of hearing a child slander my dear Leetha's name." Regina said with a firm tone. "This blind faith you have in your brother has left you with a nothing but regret for your sister, who only acted on your behalf boy." The Queen added with a blood curdling tone as she walked around Paxton while he floated in the air. "There is nothing in the world that Leetha would not do for you or for any of her family and I see now that all of her efforts were in vain. Well boy, I will not let you diminish her hard work." Regina focused her attention back to the crowd of subjects. "The three royals you know have issues…" The Queen turned back to look at Ethan and Paxton in disgust and added, "obviously, but this is neither the time nor the place to discuss them. I have brought my dear Princess back to this kingdom for one simple reason: justice. What is the justice for a man who sent his thirteen year old stepsister into exile for six years, while he," Regina was stopped with words mumbled out of Ethan's mouth. She turned around to him, furious and asked him to repeat himself.

"I said I did not banish her," Ethan replied, just loud enough for Leetha, Regina, and Ash to hear.

"What?" Leetha asked as she got closer to hear his low voice. "I woke up in Regina's forest. You expect me to believe you did not have me sent away? I was thirteen Ethan. Do you know what that was like? I was alone, until Regina found me. I struggled everyday for more than a year, just to survive, just to live."

"Exactly," Ethan said. Leetha looked at him confused. "Live, you were living." Ethan was still gasping for air, barely able to speak. He leaned his broken body against the wall to somewhat stand up straight. "The other Royals had ruled you to death. I could not have that. As much as I fought for you, they thought it right to have you killed. None of us knew you were telling the truth. Everyone thought you had just gone crazy and once we all saw your powers, well, we were scared. I was scared for Paxton and the kingdom. Never have we ever seen any magic of that sort. We had all heard tales, but no one had ever grown so desperate in this kingdom that they had to turn to magic. You know this kingdom better than anyone. You know we believe in life through peace, the elements, nature, not this strange, terrifying magic you all hold. Even if I simply freed you, there was going to be a price on your head. I had to take you far away to another land, but I knew you would not let me help you. I gave you something so that you would fall into a deep sleep that night. Then I found a portal to send you away, with people who knew how to control your magic. I thought, perhaps, you would fit in more there. Perhaps you could find your true love and have one last chance at happiness. I know, hearing all of this, now, might be too late, but I want you to know, I simply wanted to give you your best chance."

Leetha looked at her stepbrother with complete guilt. She looked down to the floor with one tear running down her cheek. Sprinkles of rain flowed from the sky. The kingdom did not hear Ethan's words, but Leetha, Regina, and Ash certainly did. Leetha was at a loss of words. In the midst of the silence, the crowd of subjects wanted more action.

"Give her the kingdom! She is of true royal blood!" Someone shouted, followed by many agreeing words. "Look at her powers! She must certainly be able to protect us! She is a true creature of temperament!"

"No, the King is right! She has let her anger get the best of her! We cannot let someone like that rule!" another person shouted.

Ethan finally had enough strength to stand up straight before Regina and her prodigies. "I cannot hand this Kingdom over to you Leetha. Look at yourself, look at what you have become sister. What would your parents, your sister, or anyone think of the pain you've caused dozens of people. For a long time, I thought this horrifying girl with the snake eyes, this dreaded creature of temperament, was simply a myth and I know find out that no, it is indeed true and none the less, this creature is my sister."

"Ha ha ha," Regina laughed sinisterly. "You and your brother seem to think that certain decisions lye your hands, but you are very mistaken young Ethan." Regina gave him a vicious look. "The kingdom is rightfully Leetha's and we are taking it back today. You heard your subjects, they want her. The will of the people is in her favor; a mere two or three subjects will not change the minds of the majority. The kingdom is hers, the only choice YOU have is to accept it or not." Regina said sarcastically.

"We will not!" Paxton shouted. "I will not stand by and watch her run this kingdom into the ground!"

Regina laughed again and lowered him down to her eye level. "Oh you sweet boy, _you are coming with us."_ The Queen said, gritting her teeth. Her expression suddenly grew a smile. "No need to worry. Leetha and I will see to it that you want for nothing. All of your dreams will come true."

"No! I would never want live anyone as horrible as you two! I've heard the stories; I know how you two are. You are pure evil!" Paxton cried and turned to Leetha who stared at him broken heartedly. "If you could only stop, if you could only stop using magic, I would, but you are in too deep sister. I know you still have Gwen in your soul, do not let this woman manipulate you! Please, we can be a."

Regina tightened her grip on the boy, "A family? Why dear boy, I am her family."

Leetha tried to approach Paxton as Regina tightened her grip, but Regina shot her a look and she stopped in her tracks.

"No need for fuss Princess, the boy will be with you, one way or another AND without young Ethan to brainwash him." The Queen said as she released the tear-filled, breathless Paxton to the ground. "Ethan you will leave or you are ruled to death," Regina said bluntly. "Paxton, you will accept Leetha as she is, or you will be imprisoned."

"No!" Leetha, Paxton, and Ethan all shouted at once.

Leetha walked closer to Regina and in a whisper said, "Regina, I do not want that. I do not want Paxton to be imprisoned. I do not want Ethan to live as I did. No one should have to endure those pains."

"Why should they not suffer the same sufferings as you?" The Queen asked her Princess.

"He was giving me my best chance." Leetha replied.

"And you believe him?" Regina exclaimed. Her tone turned cynical. "Tell me Leetha, are you becoming sheep?" Regina asked with a fire behind her eyes.

Leetha did not look Regina in the eyes when she suggested, "Perhaps we should just leave the kingdom to them. I don't want any of it anyway. I only wanted to be with my family." Leetha looked down to her feet in sadness and added, "But they do not want to be with me. I cannot blame them."

Regina felt her stomach turn with a sudden worry that Leetha was about to give in to the love for her family. _Was this the moment Regina had felt coming up? Was Leetha about to leave her? Was the Evil Queen about to lose her Evil Princess?_

Just as the questions raced through her mind, Regina's thoughts were interrupted by Leetha's voice. "Besides, I have you. You are my family," Leetha said, looking directly into her Queen's eyes.

Regina's heart stopped. She sighed. "Indeed. None the less Princess, I cannot have them slander your name so. They will be imprisoned until they have nothing, but nice things to say about you Leetha." Regina added. She turned to Ethan. "Well boy, I think it is time for you to tell The Kingdom of Temperament who their Queen is."

"At least we will be together." Ethan whispered to Paxton as he wiped away his younger brother's tears.

Regina looked at them with disgust and Leetha looked at them with disappointment that she could not be a part of their family. Her disappointment quickly turned into jealousy. She could no longer fight her emotions. Paxton was right. Her dark side had gotten the best of her and she was in too deep.

Ethan stood before the hundreds of townspeople. "Subjects of the Kingdom of Temperament, kneel before your Queen."

Leetha stood proud before her kingdom and raised a hand, signaling them to wait. "No, wait." As everyone turned to face her, Leetha stood before Regina, "I am far too young to reign. I will act in the best interest of all of you. Kneel, Subjects of Temperament, before your Queen, Regina." Leetha said as she kneeled before Regina.

Upon Leetha kneeling, every subject of the kingdom, Ethan, Paxton, and Ash all followed their Princess' lead and kneeled before the new Queen. Regina grinned in her glory, soaking up all of the power. Two guards took Ethan and Paxton away.

"I will rule you as I see fit. I will remain in my homeland, the Enchanted Forest, for the most part, but I will never be more than a mirror away," Regina stated.

As the ceremony ended, Ash helped Regina back into her carriage.

"You knew Leetha would hand the Kingdom over to you," Ash stated in a soft curious tone. "This was your plan all along. Was it?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea what you are saying," Regina replied as she shut the carriage door.

Ash got on the horse by Leetha's side. He took a look at Paxton and Ethan tied to the horses and sighed. The bond the two siblings had was one that could not be broken by anything. The Princess looked at them in disgust and then turn back to face the trail. Leetha had a frightening, blank stare in her eyes.

"I should have let Regina kill them," Leetha said coldly.

The horses started. Ash remained stunned by her last comment. He hoped that she meant death would be less painful than suffering in a dungeon. He did not ask her for an explanation for her words. He would rather not know what she meant than hear a horrible reason. They rode the rest of the way home in silence.

Part VI coming soon…


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen's Ruffians 

VI

Ash's Story

As he looked down from his window to the one gray raincloud above his beautiful Leetha's head, Ash's heart broke piece by piece. That cloud had been sitting above her spilling rain for hours. Every once in a while, a lightning would come out of the cloud and strike down on her and as the lightning would strike, her skeleton was seen, a different animal's skeleton would reveal itself. First it was a cheetah, then a wolf, then a bear, and so on. _What could he do to help her_? She never let anyone help her. He had already tried talking to her, but she was not having it. Ash sighed and walked away from the window. He could not watch her hurt herself anymore.

The sun was almost going down. He sat in front of the fireplace in his room and had a glass of wine. Ash was not used to being completely alone in the castle. He was usually with his mentor and fellow prodigy or with just Leetha. As he thought of ways to bring some light into Leetha's darkness, he played a violin in a low tone. His love's sadness was contagious. Ash's despair was felt through his music. Little by little, those around him began to weep.

Regina was in her room looking down at her fairest prodigy as well. It bothered her that she could not heal Leetha's wounded heart. She wished to rip out Ethan and Paxton's hearts, but she knew that would send her beloved Princess on a downward spiral. As Regina thought, the music Ash played came into her room. In an instant, Regina had made herself appear in Ash's room from a cloud of black and purple smoke.

"What do you think you are doing Musician?" Regina asked sternly.

Ash stood up, surprised, and replied, "I'm sorry Regina. I just saw Leetha and I…"

"Oh please, you think I do not know what you are doing Young Ash? Stop already. I cannot take another depressed soul in this castle. I am going to the dungeon to speak to that insolent Paxton. He is free when he says something nice about her. That is the deal we made. Perhaps he simply needs persuasion." Regina added as she walked away holding her dress so that it would not drag on the floor, but she stopped as she heard her young prodigy speak.

"Have you thought of releasing them? I know Leetha would feel much better knowing they are not suffering in a dungeon or separated in exile. Regina, I know it is bothering you that she is suffering. We both know it is because they are refusing her and you know very well that they will not have one nice thing to say about her after everything she had done. Please, this guilt is going to drive her mad. Let us release them and give them two a chance to be happy. I know their happiness will pull her out of this sadness. We must release them or," Ash was stopped at the peak of his speech.

"Or what Musician? I can see you are indeed turning too weak for any of us to bear any longer. You think you have any say what so ever with the decisions made to this kingdom or those prisoners? I will NOT release them. They are insolent and WILL be punished for it. I have no intentions of freeing anyone who slanders my Princess's name. They will remain in there until they forget about Gwen and accept Leetha, magic and all. That is final," Regina said and continued to walk. Before she reached the exit, she added, "And if I find you that you dared to do anything to help them Ash, so help me, you WILL suffer my wrath. Leetha is not the only one with venom that stings." Regina said with her eyes black as night and lips red as blood.

Regina reached the downstairs dungeon where her two prisoners remained sitting on the floor. The Queen smiled as she saw them shivering in the cold.

"Well, I see imprisonment suits you," Regina said with her terrifying smirk. Paxton rolled his eyes. "I see much of young Leetha in you, boy. I can imagine how stubborn and insolent she must have seemed to Sir Hamilton."

"You have no idea," Ethan added.

"None the less, I did not come down here to ask if you were enjoying your stay. I simply wanted to see if you were ready to accept your sister as she is." The Queen asked.

"Never," Paxton replied bravely. His hands were chained down to the floor.

Regina got closer to the bars of the cell and grabbed Paxton by his cheeks. "Listen boy, the only reason you are alive, or even still together is because Leetha wishes it," Regina explained in an aggressive tone. "Were it up to me," Regina paused and smiled, "well, let us just say that I can think of a far worse punishment than a quick and simple death, or even a boring old dungeon." Her expression rapidly changed from a smile to an eyebrow raised and a killing stare. "If you two were really as noble as you claim to be or if you loved her as much as you allegedly do, then you would end her suffering and say the words she longs to hear, Leetha we love you, but no. You refuse to please our ears and I have no intentions of freeing someone so insolent."

"You want us to say that when we do not mean it. That would be a worse pain for her. She would know we were lying," Ethan replied.

"I will not give into your tricks you witch! I will not abandon the only morals I have. I will never accept her with this horrible dark magic she has!" Paxton shouted.

Regina gritted her teeth. "As I said before, the choice is yours." She left the dungeon and went into her room.

Later that night, when the dungeon was completely filled with darkness, and Regina was in her third stage of sleep, a mysterious hooded figured slithered down the stairs of the prison. Ethan sat up, when he heard a rustling sound. He tried his best to position his body in front of his little brother.

"Who is there? Make yourself known!" Ethan exclaimed as the hooded figure appeared before them in the moonlight. "Stay away!"

Leetha pulled off her hood and rolled her eyes. "Will you relax? If I wanted to hurt you I would have spit venom into your eyes."

"Gwen, I did not recognize you. What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"I, I came to apologize. I am sorry." Leetha said as her eyes looked down to the floor. "I am sorry I ever let my Queen bring you down here. I cannot let you stay here any longer. One night would do more than suffice. I am sorry." Leetha explained and then looked up to her two brothers. She grabbed a hold of the bars and pulled them till the door broke off. She went to their chains and cut them loose.

"What are you doing?" Paxton asked.

"I am giving you your best chance little brother," she replied as she cut loose Ethan's cuffs. She handed them warmer clothes. "You cannot leave through the front. I am going to break those bars at that small window. There is a horse and supplies waiting there."

"You, you are freeing us?" Paxton added.

Leetha caressed her beloved baby brother's chin. "Do you really think I am that horrible? Do you really think that I would let even the person I worship most harm you? My Paxton, I have fought for six years trying to avenge you. I will not stand by and watch you suffer as I did." Leetha explained, holding back many tears to avoid rainfall. She looked up to Ethan. "Listen to this next part very carefully brother. You will have to find a portal jumper. You cannot, I repeat, you cannot stay in this realm or ours. My dearest Queen will certainly have a price on your heads."

"But, Regina, she, she will be infuriated if she finds out you helped us. I will not let her do anything to hurt you." Ethan said.

"I will deal with anything she has to throw my way brother. Whatever she does to me will be worth it to know you two are together and safe. Now, please, we must hurry," Leetha said as she pulled off the bars by the window in their prison cell. "Go up first and I will hand you Paxton." Leetha added.

Ethan exited the cell and held his sister's hand one last time, he added, "Perhaps in another land we can all be happy together, as a family, Gwen."

Leetha nodded. "Yes, perhaps one day, if I am ever known as Gwen again, we will," she added.

As Leetha lifted her little brother to hand him off to Ethan, he embraced her for the first time. Leetha was stunned. She held him tightly and time froze. Her heart raced. It took all the strength she had to fight back her tears.

"Gwen, come with us," Paxton said.

Leetha looked at him confused. "What?"

"Come with us. I know you there is still good in you. If there wasn't you would not have let us leave. Please, Gwen, I, I," Paxton stopped his words as Leetha put her hand on his mouth to stop him.

"Shh," her eyes turned snakelike. "Someone is coming." She tried to hand off Paxton to Ethan, but the unexpected guest was already in sight. She hissed.

"Leetha, wait," Ash said.

She gave a relieving sigh. "Ash," she said as she ran to him and hugged him. "I, I could not let them," her words came out broken.

"Stop, you do not have to explain to me. I understand." Ash reassured. "I wanted to make sure no one else came down here. I will guard the door. Hurry, I fear some knights will hear them when they leave."

Leetha nodded and gave Paxton one last hug.

"Gwen, please, perhaps your magic can be used towards good," Paxton pleaded.

"No Paxton. You were right. I am in this too deep. I am not Gwen anymore. I do not know how else to be and I do not want you to be like this. I was once good, like you, but now, my mind, my heart, I," Leetha sighed. "I do not know how to love very well. Your best chance is with Ethan. I cannot give you the upbringing you deserve. If I left, my Queen would not allow us to be happy and I cannot stand up to her directly. If I stay, she has no reason to come after you. If I go, she does. Besides, she took care of me when I needed her most. My debt to her will never be repaid. I love her little brother. I believe in her. She and I can help each other. She has never done any type of cruelty, such as the one done to me. I will not leave her. Perhaps, someday, she and I will learn to love, the right way. Now, go," Leetha said as she handed him off to Ethan. Ethan looked into her eyes. "Brother, if you ever find yourself in need of protection, find me."

"I will sister. A family always finds one another." Ethan replied.

Ash and Leetha watched them ride quietly away into the night. Leetha took deep breaths to fight back her pain of separating from them. Ash had never loved her more than he did in that moment. He tried to wrap one arm around her, but she stopped him. She was never one to ask for help from anybody. At least now, Ash knew that she would not beat herself up over her family's imprisonment. The two prodigies walked through the night-filled halls in silence. Suddenly, the Princess fell to her knees. She broke. Her tears swarmed down and so did the rain. Ash picked her up and held her. As horrible as the moment was for her, Ash took advantage of every minute. Leetha had never let him simply embrace her. She held on to him as though he were the only person left in the world. After several long minutes, she stopped crying and went into her room. At that moment, Ash knew there was a giant hole in her heart that needed to be healed.

The next morning, Ash woke up around the same time that Leetha and Regina did, which was unusual. The three troublemakers sat around the table waiting for their meals. The Queen and her Princess were both dressed in elegant attire. Ash was dressed comfortably. They ate their meals in a bitter silence, just as they usually did when something was bothering them. Suddenly, a knight came into the dining hall and told Regina the news. The prisoners had escaped. Regina slammed a fist to the table and stood up completely enraged.

"A palace full of guards and you are telling me they escaped?!" Regina shouted.

"Someone must have helped them my Queen. The bars on the window were," a knight tried to explain, but was thrown away by a fierce magical wave that Regina threw his way.

"Indeed," she said, turning to look at her two prodigies. "Someone must have helped them escape. Tell me, my young ruffians, which one of you was it?" Regina asked with her eyes black as night and tone more stern than ever.

"Me," Ash said, standing up. Leetha looked at him confused.

"Why does this not surprise me? Everything I specifically tell you NOT to do, you always ignore Musician. I am tired of this. I will not endure this type of insolence a minute longer!" Regina shouted as a ball of purple magic filled her palm.

"Wait!" Leetha shouted as she stood up next to her Queen. "He let them escape and you are going to give him a swift and simple death? Why, your Majesty, you did always train me to be more stylish than that."

Regina looked at her Princess in wonder. The purple magic in her hand disappeared. "You are right, my dear Leetha. I will have to find a more suitable means of punishment for our young Ash." She did not think it at all strange of her princess to request a more severe punishment. "You will go to your room, until I think of something that will suffice. Who knows, maybe will even find another use for you." She added.

Ash went up into his room and stretched out on the bed. He could not believe, for the first time since he had known Leetha that she lied to Regina. It was at that moment Ash had the hope that Leetha was in love with him as well. He sighed. His love for her grew by the second. Ash could see there was still good in her. The love he had for the Princess cured him of his evil ways little by little and he thought perhaps there was a chance love towards him could do the same. As Ash thought about how evil he used to be, his mind drifted back towards his childhood.

He was still a baby when he was first found in the woods. Even then, he bounced around from home to home. Ash had no idea why his family abandoned him. What could he have possibly done wrong as a baby for him to be thrown out on the side of the road like an animal? What could he have done wrong, but be born with magic? As far back as he could remember, he always felt angry. The families that took him in would pity him and then regret him and leave. Ash would try his best to behave right, but inside the pit of his stomach, he wanted everyone else to be as miserable as he was. It was hard for him to fight back his anger. Ash sometimes overheard his foster families speak of magic, but he had no idea what they were talking about. Soon after he would hear word of magic in the household where he would stay, the families would abandon him. He went through more than three homes a year. Why did all of the other kids have families that loved him? Why was he so alone?

One day, when Ash was a boy of seven, an older man, a musical crafter, named Fabian took him in. He told Ash that he would take care of him. The old man figured that it was not helping the boy's emotions to be tossed away from home to home. As they grew closer, the old man admitted to Ash that he knew Ash's real family.

"They left because some sort of gypsy predicted to them that you would cause much harm. He told them that you had magic, but not the good kind. He said that if the family was not careful, there would be something evil inside of you that would be unleashed upon the land." The old man told Ash.

"What was this man's name?" Ash asked.

"I have long since forgotten. It was a peculiar name." The old man sighed. "I do not believe him, though. He was very strange. They made some sort of deal with him and then when you were born he returned and made the prophecy. I do not trust him. I believe you are good Ash. I believe the only reason you feel angry, is because that family did not heath his warning. They were not careful with you. They left you. Your family is responsible for making his prediction begin. They were wrong to leave you and cause these feelings." The old man said.

"But he could see the future. What if I am evil papa?" Ash asked.

"Evil is not born my son. It is made. You will always feel this anger, this resentment towards your family, but do not let it get the best of you. We must channel these emotions into something good, something beautiful." Fabian said and then with a smile added, "Besides, you have not shown any magical properties yet my boy."

Soon after that, the old man started teaching his newly claimed son how to play music. Instantly, Ash showed off his talents. Every instrument the old man taught him, Ash played beautifully. It was working. Ash was able to ignore his pain and use it towards good, but alas, the cursed prediction haunted him. When Ash's new father would go into to town to sell the musical instruments he created, he would have Ash stay and play with the other children around him, but unfortunately, no one wanted to. The parents of the villagers would immediately recognize the cursed boy and hide their kids away. Fabian would feel guilt upon guilt build up, thus leading him and Ash to move to a different village, but the word of the curse spread faster than wildfire. They would only spend a mere two months in any place before the villagers would become belligerent and force them to leave.

Finally, when Ash was older, he was tired of moving from place to place. He wanted a home where he could feel safe and stay happily with Fabian. They both simply wanted to play music and live peacefully. As much as they both wished for it, it never happened.

"Fabian, a word please," a man said.

"How can I help you sir?" Fabian asked.

"We've been wanting to have a word with you about that boy." The man replied.

Fabian asked Ash to wait inside. They both knew what was coming. The villagers had all probably found out about the prediction and wanted them out of their village. Fabian was an older man, but brave. He stood up for what he believed in and he believed in Ash with all of his heart. He would put up a fight every time so that they could stay, but he was also not a stubborn man. If the majority wanted them out, they would leave. In every case, the majority always wanted them out. Fabian argued with the villagers for about an hour, but lost. They were to pack their things and leave in the morning.

"Sorry Ash, I really did put up my best argument. I do not know how word of this alleged dark magic keeps following us," Fabian said with a sigh as he immediately started to pack.

"Perhaps you are the one who is telling them," Ash said coldly.

"What was that? You think I am the one telling people of this horrible prediction?" Fabian asked shocked. "What is wrong with you? Why would I ever do that? That would be wishing harm on the both of us and you know there is nothing I would not do for you son."

"I am not your son Fabian. There is no way you could ever love me like a father loves a son. You claim that you would do anything for me, but still, we run. For what? I have done nothing and neither have you, but maybe it is time we did do something. We need to stand up for ourselves. I am tired of running from village to village and being hated when I have done nothing wrong. If I ever encounter that gypsy I will kill him! He has ruined my life. I am tired of running Fabian! It is driving me crazy!" Ash yelled breaking his guitar on the floor.

Fabian remained silent as he looked at the broken wood on the ground. His expression grew scared as he turned around and saw Ash's eyes dark as night. He had no idea what to say to the boy to calm down. How would they stay in a town where they were not wanted?

"You are a coward. You are weak." Ash stated bluntly. "I hope I am never like you when I am old. I will never run from anything, ever again. I am leaving you. You do not care about me. If you did, you would not run."

Ash breathed heavily in anger. He walked over to the area where his things sat. Fabian remained still. He had never seen that look in Ash's eyes before. Then, to his own surprise, after minutes of silence, Fabian spoke.

"That is enough Ash. I will not have you speak to me that way. I do care about you, no matter what you think and I know you know this. You think I am weak and a coward? Well, you are not leaving. These are the exact feelings I told you to fight, son. You may leave me, but I will not leave you. I am going to follow you if you go somewhere else and I will stay by your side son because you have no idea how cruel people can be. I will make you a deal. We will leave together one more time. In this next village, no matter what people say, we will not leave. Let us try one more time. What do you say son?"

Ash looked down to the floor and then looked back up to Fabian with a small smile. "Okay." They embraced each other. "I'm sorry. I was upset."

Fabian patted Ash's back and replied. "I know son, but don't you worry. I will stand up for you. You are not alone."

They moved two villages down. Everything started out fine for the first two months, as it normally did. Ash grew quite fond of the guitar. His only problem was that he had broken his last one in anger. Fabian was not a wealthy man and had to earn the money to make Ash a new one. Ash could never find work in town. Everyone knew of his curse. Fabian had him remain in the village trying to make friends, prove his goodness, and practice his music. Ash was left with no choice, but to excel in a different instrument until Fabian could pay for a new one.

One evening, Ash sat outside of his humble hut one day playing the guitar at age fifteen. He had been waiting for Fabian for quite a while. Once the sun was down, Fabian arrived home.

"What took you so long Fabian? I was getting worried." Ash asked.

Fabian sighed and put down two guitar cases on the table. "I'm sorry my boy. I was learning how to weld. A man they call the Performer came to the shop yesterday and asked me for a strange request. A guitar made out of metal of some sort. It was such a strange request. When he came to pick it up earlier, I asked him to play me something. The sound was electric. I was amazed son. I had to make one for you. I made it by myself after several tries, but here it is." Fabian said as he handed Ash the guitar case.

"But Fabian, how could you afford this? You could hardly afford one made out of wood. I cannot take this. What would be the occasion?" Ash asked.

"The occasion is I love you son." Fabian said. "Try it out. The sound is amazing. I've never heard anything like it."

Ash picked up the guitar, but before he could play anything, there was a knock on the door. Someone wanted to place an order with Fabian for another welded guitar.

"I will wait for you to come back to play it papa," Ash said with a smile as he admired the craftsmanship.

The young musician did not let the guitar leave his side. He sat on a tree trunk playing the flute to a little girl. It started getting much darker and her mother called her inside. Ash remained alone playing a song. Suddenly, a strange creature appeared in a tree.

"Getting quite good at that, are we?" The stranger asked, startling Ash.

"I, I suppose so. I'm sorry. Were you there this whole time? I don't recall seeing you up there just a minute ago." Ash said.

"Why, no. I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing my boy. Quite nice of that old man to "_channel_" your emotions with music, very creative of him." The stranger said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked firmly as he stood up.

"Well, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. Rumplestiltskin," he said as he bowed.

"Oh, my name is," Ash said, but Rumple beat him to the punch. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do. We've met before young Ash. I knew you when you were in your mother's belly. I felt your powers through her stomach." Rumple said.

"You," Ash gasped with eyes wide. "You are the gypsy that told my mother I was going to be evil?"

"Gypsy? Hmm, most people know me as the Dark One." Rumple said.

"You are the reason they left me! Why did you tell them that?" Ash asked.

"Because it was the truth, of course, and your old little Fabian is only feeding my prediction." Rumplestiltskin added.

"What are you talking about? I have no magic. I never have." Ash said frantically.

"Of course you have, you always have. As a matter of fact, I think you are about to find yourself very soon." Rumplestiltskin said. "With this," he added as he held the metal guitar in his hand.

"Hey, my father gave me that! How did you? Give it back!" Ash shouted.

Rumplestiltskin played one chord and the guitar lit up purple, and then went back to normal. "Here you go."

"What did you do to it?" Ash said in a wonder as he grabbed the guitar back from the strange man.

"This guitar is now enchanted and its magic will be fueled greatly by your emotions, especially your anger." Rumple said as he tilted his head. "I have another warning for you Musician. Leave Fabian, leave him tonight. He is only making my prediction come true by staying by your side."

"What? I will not leave him! He is the only family I have. I cannot leave him. He has never left me. What is wrong with you? How could you even suggest.." Ash said.

"Suggest? That was no suggestion Musician. That was a warning. Leave Fabian now or my prediction will come true," Rumplestiltskin warned.

"Fabian said that you are a liar! He was right. My family left because you said I would become evil and you tricked them! Well, I will not leave Fabian. I will not fall for your tricks!" Ash shouted.

"Lie? Why, that was no lie my boy and neither is this one, but do as you wish. You will see," Rumple said as he turned around and walked away, but disappeared into black smoke.

Ash remained stunned. He went back inside the house. He was processing all of the information he had just contained and decided to ignore Rumplestiltskin. How could he listen to the man? Ash waited for Fabian to get home. After two hours past nightfall, Fabian arrived home, panting as though he had been running. He an older man and probably got tired quite easily. He was not of the strength he used to me. Fabian smiled as he saw Ash sitting by the table.

"Well son, go on. Play it. I want you to hear the sound it makes. It is… electric." Fabian said quite pleased.

"Wait, father I need to tell you something. Earlier today, a man named," Ash was stopped by loud mob outside of their house. "Papa, where were you?"

"Listen to me Ash. I told you I would stand up for you. Do not listen to them. Play, play me something boy," Fabian said. Ash nodded his head and started playing.

"Open up old man! We were not through!" a loud male voice exclaimed.

"Ash, I am going to talk to those people outside. I want you to keep playing. Do not listen to anything they say. You are good. I know you are. Play this guitar, no matter what you hear." Fabian said as he smiled and patted Ash's hair.

Ash did as he was told. He made up a song in his mind and played every chord that came into his head. He played louder as the shouts from outside grew louder as well. Fabian had been outside for about twenty minutes. Ash stood up, still playing. He walked closer to the door and moved is lightly open with his foot.

"He has done nothing wrong! We are not leaving! We are good people! You people, you are the reason he feels pain, well, no more! My boy needs a place to grow; he needs roots and he will not get those if we keep moving!" Fabian shouted. He was cornered by a tree.

"We don't want that boy here! Perhaps you can stay, but he must leave! Make him leave! Dark magic has no place here," a large man shouted as he grabbed the old fragile Fabian by his collar.

"He has done nothing! Please, leave us alone. We," Fabian said, but before he could finish the man lifted him up.

"You leave us no choice! We will make you leave!" The man threw Fabian to the floor from a rather high distance.

Fabian hit the ground so hard that his head started bleeding. The small crowd gathered around Fabian's old still body. Blood ran out of his mouth. He was dead.

"No!" Ash shouted as he kicked the door open. "No!" He strummed the guitar hard and suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck out from the neck, hitting the large man dead. "You did this!" Ash shouted as he struck each person with the guitar's lightning.

Within minutes, the entire village was gone. Ash had lost his mind. From that moment on, he wanted for nothing in the village. He would take whatever he wanted with the help of his trusty guitar. Ash found no comfort for himself unless he was reaping havoc to those around him. He went around damaging villages and damaging homes. Ash blamed the small minded villagers for the death of his loved one. He felt guilt for ignoring Rumplestiltskin's warning. Ash became a wanderer of many sorts. He went from town to town creating chaos, until one day, he reached the enchanted forest.

As Ash rode his steed down the forest, until he reached a family of five. He smiled at them with his dark eyes and got off of his horse. His attire had much changed from the peasant clothes he once wore. Ash wore black leather pants, a dark blue vest with a loose white shirt under and a black cape with a hood on it. His cute dimples were still visible from under his newly growing dark beard.

"Why hello there," Ash said snidely. The family was instantly nervous and tried not to look him in the eyes. Ash looked disgusted. "I hate to be rude and invite myself into your home, but I find myself in need of food for my horse."

"We barely have food for ourselves," the father of the home said bravely.

Ash patted the man's stomach. "Come now, you seem to eat quite well for _barely_ _having_ _food_ sir." The man looked at Ash in the eyes. "Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten me already… I'm the cursed boy, remember? The one YOU shunned from this village."

The man's eyes widened. He remembered sending Fabian and Ash away when Ash was only eight years old. Ash had been making his way back to the villages he once resided in. This one was the closest to the Enchanted Forest. Ash took out his guitar and paced slowly towards the large man. He strung one chord and a bolt hit the house. Ash smiled. He played another chord and a bolt hit the man's feet, causing him to dance. Ash laughed loudly. Behind him, another sinister laugh was heard.

"How sweet," Regina said as the man danced. She and Leetha had arrived to the small hut on their horses seconds after Ash had started. "I see you have made your impression on more than my dear Leetha, peasant."

"Your majesty," The man said, kneeling as soon as Ash stopped playing. "I am sorry, but I don't know who Leetha is."

Regina gritted her teeth as she said, "The young girl who lived in the forest, the girl with the snake eyes. You tried to catch her and sell her to the fool who owns the fair."

Leetha wore her hood so that her face remained hidden. She had admired Ash's work and looks from beneath her cape. The man had hunted Leetha until she moved deeper into the forest. The moment Regina had gotten word of the tale, they went back for revenge. The man looked stunned. He knew how cruel the Queen could be.

"The snake eyes, the girl, oh your majesty, I only did it because she," he paused and thought, "she would have had a better life. She could have seen all of the lands and…"

"Silence!" Regina shouted as she held the man in the air with tree branches. "See the world?" she laughed. "That is a very creative excuse. So I take it, the fact that they offered you so much gold in return for her had nothing to do with the torture you put her through?" The branches squeezed him tighter. "Seeing how kind you are to put her dreams before your own, I will do the same." Regina made the man grow an elephant trunk and then called for the guards. The man was seized and put in a cage. Regina laughed as she added, "Prepare to see all of the lands, for tomorrow, you are joining that fair of yours and you are going to be caged… the rest of your life."

The knights took the man away. Ash put his guitar to his side and made his way back to his horse.

"Just a minute boy. How dare you turn your back to a Queen," Regina asked darkly. "That is a very interesting instrument you carry. Tell me, where did you acquire it?

"My father made it for me and a nymph in the forest made it enchanted." Ash replied as he hopped onto his horse.

"Enchanted?" Regina asked rather intrigued. "And what was this nymph called?"

"I do not remember. All I remember is that he did not like being called a gypsy." Ash added.

He tried to ride away, but Regina froze him entirely with magic and got off of her horse. She looked at Leetha, expecting her to follow her, but Leetha remained frozen.

"What is the matter dear?" Regina asked.

"What are you going to do?" Leetha asked with a bit of fear in her tone, which was something Regina had never heard in Leetha's voice before.

"I am going to make him the same offer I made you. I suspect he will be of use to me. If he helps me with my revenge, I will help him use his magic." Regina explained firmly. She noticed Leetha did not seem pleased. "Is there a problem, Princess?" Leetha looked down. Regina had a strange suspicion. "Don't tell me you are worried that I am going to replace you."

Leetha gasped vaguely. "No, of course not! I simply have bad feeling about him your Majesty. It is something I have never felt before. My instincts are telling me that there is something about him…"

"Are you scared of him dear?" Regina asked.

Leetha looked repulsed at the suggestion. "Of him?!" Leetha asked with a laugh. "Why, if I wanted to I could bite his neck right now and rid us both of that musician."

Regina laughed. "My dear Leetha, the only reason I would rather have him under my wing is because if this nymph from the forest is who I suspect it is, then it would be best for me to get this musician first."

"Very well, but if anything happens because of him, I was the voice of reason and I am completely against this," Leetha said, disappointed.

Regina once again laughed. Leetha got off of her horse and followed Regina to the Musician. The both stared him up and down. Leetha kept her hood up, covering most of her face. Regina unfroze Ash. He looked confused.

"What is your name boy?" Regina asked.

"Ash," he replied.

"And why did you seek revenge on this peasant?" Regina continued.

Ash sighed and replied very annoyed and rather conceitedly, "He shunned my father and I away from this village when I was a boy because that gypsy predicted me to be evil. I merely wanted to pay him a visit and leave an impression on him, as he did on me."

"So you have been exiled because of magic?" Regina inquired. She turned around to face Leetha. "I see you two have something in common. Perhaps those are grounds for some type of… bond. Well young Ash, I am the Queen Regina. This is my Princess, Leetha."

Leetha pulled down her hood and looked down at the musician as if he were dirt. Ash was mesmerized as soon as he looked into her hazel eyes. She was his idea of beautiful. It was as though time stopped upon seeing her. Ash could see that there was something in the way she looked at him that showed the feeling to be mutual. Leetha tried her best to hide it from him, but he could see right through her. There was an attraction between them that caused tension. Leetha played off the tension as a negative one. She acted annoyed with his presence and looked down at him conceitedly, but deep down inside, from that first moment he saw her, Ash felt struck by love. Ash was snapped out of his stare by Regina's dark voice.

"I have a proposition for you. I see you indeed have magic. I would like to train you, take you in as my prodigy, so to speak. You may reside with Leetha and I in my palace, so long as you remain loyal to me and I can guarantee that you will want for nothing including this vengeance you seek on those who shunned you." Regina stated.

Ash didn't think twice. He agreed instantly and followed them to Regina's castle. The same rules that applied with Leetha went to Ash as well. They were never to speak to strangers, especially that "gypsy." They were never to question Regina and show complete and utter devotion to her. Ash indeed went from rags to riches. They wasted no time. Regina trained him immediately. Ash had a hidden agenda, though. He agreed to be Regina's Royal Musician at her court, but he also wanted to spend as much time with Leetha as possible. His hopes were fulfilled. Ash was with Leetha most of the day. There were certain hours when Regina would be with Leetha by herself. Ash would stay practicing his music, alone. Then there were moments when Regina would need some alone time. Ash and Leetha would spend time together growing their love/hate relationship; love on his behalf and hate on her behalf.

Ash snapped out of the vivid memories of his past. About two hours had passed since he left the dining hall. The worry in the pit of his stomach grew by the minute. What was Regina going to do to him? He thought of how many times he failed his Queen. It was only a matter of time before Regina got tired. Ash remembered how angry she had gotten when he broke his enchanted guitar. That guitar was the reason she took him in and he broke it in anger. He had been playing intensely with anger one night and then slammed the guitar and broke its neck. As angry as Regina was, she had grown used to him and thought he could still be of use.

The young musician looked out of his window and into the castle courtyard to try and distract himself from his more than likely soon to be death sentence. Seconds later, Regina and Leetha stormed into his room. Regina looked at her ex-prodigy with disgust. She wore a dark blue and black dress with her hair up. Leetha stood next to her wearing her hair up as well, but wearing a dark blue corset, and leather pants with a cape hanging down from the bottom of her corset.

"I suppose it is needless to say that I have not faith in you what so ever, I no longer trust you, and I wish to rip your heart out and crush it in my hand." Regina said bluntly. "Coming up with a suitable punishment for you found itself to be rather difficult, but thankfully, the Princess came up with one that I must say will make you miserable the rest of your life. We are going to strip you of your hearing. You will never enjoy any sound, let alone music, ever again." Regina said proudly. "The only thing is my dear Princess would like the satisfaction of doing it herself and what better opportunity to start teaching her the Dark Arts? Enjoy the next few days Musician, for our dear Leetha is a very fast learner." Regina added and then turned around and exited his room with the Princess following behind her.

Ash's eyes widened. The only thing he loved as much as Leetha was music. How could Leetha do that to him? He refused to believe it. She must have been doing it to buy time and help him escape. At last, the Dark Arts, he thought; Regina had been promising to teach them ever since he broke his guitar, but never actually taught them. Ash and Leetha indeed had magical properties and certain powers, but they had no idea how to use magic and the Dark Arts. They, specifically Leetha, were told by Regina that they were very, very powerful. Ash feared for his beloved Leetha. If she already loved using what little power she had then, he could not imagine how addicted she would be once she knew how to use magic. He could not bear to think of her in such evil ways, even though the moment he completely fell for her was the moment he saw her commit in evil act.

He thought back to that moment. Ash had lived in the Queen's palace for about seven months when they went on that adventure. Regina needed a sacred sword from the Five Kings of Agriba. Regina had somehow convinced the chauvinistic kings to invite her to their kingdom as a guest. She had brought Leetha as a "gift" to entertain the Kings, who somewhat degraded Regina for being a woman. She had to sit on the floor as they sat on thrones and all of her opinions were laughed at. The Queen could not wait to get out of there. She did not turn the Kings into dust because there would certainly be a war between the lands if she did. She simply instructed Ash to play the hypnotizing bongos and played them so that all eyes that weren't expecting the sound to focus entirely on Leetha.

Ash played the music slowly in the beginning. Leetha wore a red silk top that showed off her belly and red silk loose pants. Only her beautiful eyes were exposed. She came out of a large oval basket and moved her body to the music. She danced to the beat Ash played. Leetha had never looked so beautiful. She even put him under some sort of trance. As all eyes looked at the mesmerizing princess, Regina disappeared and retrieved the sword. The Kings didn't notice. They were drooling over Leetha, who, just as her Queen, could not wait to get away from them.

The beat of the drums stopped abruptly when Ash saw Regina give him the nod to stop. The Kings snapped out of their daze and took a good look at Leetha. One of them snapped his fingers for Ash to start playing music again, but just as he snapped, Leetha snapped. Her eyes flipped into her yellow snakes eyes; she hissed at them and then bit each of their necks before any of them had time to scream. Regina laughed and then they all disappeared into smoke and were suddenly in her palace again. At that moment, Ash was so proud of her. He and Leetha had the same level of hatred in them at the time. There was one thing neither of them knew. Ash was on his way down from his hatred streak and Leetha was barley rising in hers. Witnessing her beauty, her power, her hate, her devotion to her Queen, and her somewhat defensive reaction to Ash, made the Musician fall flat for her. Ash was in completely in love.


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen's Ruffians

VII

The Trade

Regina rode her steed along the paths of the forest. Her sinister smirk could not fade. There were too many victories on her side for her to hide her smile. It was one of the only moments she had spent alone, without Leetha or Ash by her side in several days. She wanted to enjoy the success of every part of her plan by herself. Whom else would she be able to_ fully_ rejoice with? Leetha could certainly not find out that Regina had plotted to keep the Kingdom of Temperament to herself the entire time. Leetha now hated Ash with all of her being for helping her alleged brothers escape. Regina had started teaching the closest thing she had to a daughter the Art of Dark Magic. Yes, Regina had been having several good days in a row. The Queen looked down at everything and everyone as she rode through the forest with her armed guards around her. She approached the spot where she first met Leetha and asked the guards to stay behind. Regina got off of her horse and sighed with relief that she had found such true devotion in her Princess.

"Well aren't we looking rather _Happy_ today, your majesty_," _a familiar voice said.

Regina immediately rolled her eyes and turned around to face the surprising voice. "Yes, it has been a good couple of days. What can I do for you Rumple?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms.

"The question is not what can you do for me, but what can I do for you?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Oh, and what could you possibly do for me?" Regina asked intrigued.

"I have something for you that will, at last, fulfill the revenge you seek." Rumple replied arrogantly.

"Revenge?" Regina asked.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her surprise. "Do not tell me it has become a _long lost revenge of the past_." Regina looked somewhat clueless. "Snow White, she seems to finally be finding her true love. I suspect you did not see that in your mirrors, which would be rather hard to miss, unless you were not watching." Rumple added trying to find out what was going on with Regina. "Tell me dearie, have you been distracted with certain… prodigies?"

"Of course not! My revenge on Snow White is still very much my priority," Regina replied firmly and then stepped in and asked, "And just what do you know of these alleged prodigies?"

Rumple giggled. "Alleged? Why your majesty, they are just as much your prodigies as you were mine."

Regina ignored him and head back towards her horse.

"Before you go… would you not like to hear my offer dearie?" Rumple asked.

"There is nothing I want from you. Everything comes at a price with you, a price which I am not interested in paying. You no longer have anything I desire. I am perfectly capable of getting my own revenge without your help." Regina stated.

"Does that mean you are perfectly capable of creating a Dark Curse, a curse where the only happy ending will be yours, your majesty." Rumplestiltskin said, tempting the Queen.

Regina paused and turned around again. "Happy ending?"

"Everything they love, everything they all love, will be ripped from them and they will be frozen in time, unaware of anything from this land, living unhappy and unsatisfied, and you celebrate, victorious at last!" Rumplestiltskin explained.

The Queen smiled as she imagined Snow White suffering, never having true love, but then snapped out of her imagination when she remembered who she was talking to. She took a sigh and asked, "And what do you want in return for it?"

"Care to make a trade?" Rumple asked.

"What do you want in exchange for this Dark Curse?" Regina asked.

"You have a certain lamp from Agriba. I want it. Bring me the lamp, dearie, and I will give you the curse." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"The lamp is all you want?" Regina asked with a short smile.

"Indeed. How about we meet here, tomorrow afternoon?" Rumple said with a grin as evil as Regina's.

The villainous pair parted ways. Regina could not get to her castle fast enough. She went to her bed chambers and grabbed the lamp. The genie appeared before her.

"And just what do you need that for?" the Genie in the mirror asked.

"I am going to trade it," Regina replied as she gazed upon the golden lamp, "for a Dark Curse."

"But who would want it? Without me, it is of no use," The mirror replied.

Regina smirked. "He did not specify that he needed the genie in the lamp, merely the lamp."

"Who?" the mirror asked.

"Rumplestiltskin," Regina said.

The mirrors eyes widened. "Rumplestiltskin? But, your majesty, he will be infuriated when he finds out that it doesn't work," he stopped with a wave of Regina's hand.

"Silence! I do not care to hear what he will feel. Did he ever care about how I would feel? Besides," Regina paused and looked back at the lamp, "I am not scared of him. From what I last heard, a whole kingdom was against him because of some Princess he traded. A certain King Moe let that twisted nymph have his daughter in order for his kingdom to defeat the ogres in the Ogre War. That was some months ago, though. I suppose the girl is either dead or our Rumple has taken quite a shine to her." Regina paused and realized she was babbling. "Now, leave me. I'd like to savor this moment," then with an aggressive tone added, "without you here to annoy me."

The next day Regina went into the dining hall for lunch. Leetha was already there waiting. She bowed before her Queen. Regina did not want Leetha to know where she was going. They had been practicing Dark Magic for about a week and a half while Ash remained a prisoner in his own room with no visitors. Regina had cast an enchantment on the room so he could not leave or enter. Only people who knew how to use dark magic could go in or out. He had a very distant taste of what Leetha suffered imprisoned.

"Are we going to continue my lesson after we finish eating, my Queen?" Leetha asked.

" Actually Princess, I think this morning was enough training for today. You may practice on your own if you wish, but I have business to attend to in the forest… alone and I am not sure how long I am going to take." Regina replied.

"Alone? But I always go with you, if not as your Princess as your Personal Guard." Leetha replied in a whiney tone. Regina raised an eyebrow at the tone. "Very well, your Majesty."

"I suppose I have failed to mention that you are doing very well in your training. I expect you will be able to remove that wretched musician's hearing by next week dear. After that I suppose I will just send him into town and have him fend for himself." Regina said as she took another bite of her lunch.

"Really?" Leetha replied with a smile. Any compliment from Regina, even when Regina may have done things that Leetha didn't agree a little, still made her grow happy.

Regina finished her meal and stood up. She wasn't going to take any guards with her. All she needed to do was get the magic lamp and she would simply make herself appear in the forest where she and Rumple were to meet. The Queen took a step away from the table.

"Regina," Leetha said. Regina stopped in her tracks. It was very rare that Leetha would call her by her first name.

"Yes dear?" Regina replied

"Whatever it is that you are going to do, I hope it does not take long." Leetha paused and then added, "I will miss you." Leetha said looking at her Queen with puppy dog eyes.

The Queen smiled and walked towards Leetha placing her hand on Leetha's chin. She kissed her forehead and replied, "When I return, I will tell you what I did. If all goes as planned, we will have something to celebrate."

Regina left her young ruffian practicing dark magic at the palace as she disappeared into the forest to meet her maker, Rumplestiltskin. The forest was empty, not even the forest creatures would appear when that amount of evil was in the enchanted forest. Regina wore leather pants and a dark purple corset with her hair up in a pony tail as she waited around the forest.

"Hope you weren't waiting long dearie," Rumplestiltskin said as she appeared behind her.

Regina turned around with a devious smile, "Of course I wasn't. It is not like you to keep me waiting, especially for something you make out to be so valuable."

"Do you have what I acquire, your majesty?" Rumple asked sarcastically.

The Queen rolled her eyes and replied firmly, "Of course I have it. Why else would I come here if it were not to make this deal?" Regina took steps closer to him to meet his eyes. "Do you have what I acquire, is the question? I am not the one who came to you; you came to me, so tell me Rumplestiltskin, are you ready to make this trade?" Regina asked in a somewhat sensual tone.

"The lamp?" Rumple asked as he stretched out a hand waiting for her to give it to him.

"The curse?" Regina replied.

They both hesitated and then in unison said, "At the same time."

Rumple made a small scroll appear from thin air and Regina took the lamp out of her satchel. Both of their eyes grew enormous at the site of each others' belongings. Each took a moment to admire the trade. Regina did not know what intrigued Rumplestiltskin so much about the magic lamp. Of course he wanted to make his three wishes, but what could the genie, that was no longer in the lamp, do that Rumple could not?

"Tell me, Rumplestiltskin, what do you plan to wish for?" Regina asked in a very curious tone.

He looked up from the lamp and replied, "My business. Well, dearie, it was a pleasure doing this little exchange with you. Enjoy your curse." Rumple said as he turned around to walk away.

"I will indeed. Oh and Rumple, enjoy that lamp." Regina said.

They both disappeared into smoke. Rumplestiltskin appeared in his large estate. Belle greeted him with tea at the door. To her surprise, he seemed rather distracted as he paced down the halls and into his den of magic. His eyes did not leave the lamp.

"What is it?" Belle asked as she followed behind him.

"This, dear, will finally reunite me with something that I have lost." Rumplestiltskin replied. He turned to Belle and said, "May I have some privacy Belle," Rumple asked.

Belle left the room. Rumplestiltskin took a deep sigh and then rubbed the lamp slowly. Nothing happened. Rumple looked at the lamp confused. He rubbed it again and nothing happened. Enraged with what was happening, Rumple rubbed the lamp hard and then threw it on the floor.

"I summon you, Genie of the Lamp, to come out here and give me my three wishes!" he exclaimed. Rumple walked towards a large mirror and looked into the mirror directly. "Why is it not working? WHY?" Rumple exclaimed.

Regina appeared before him laughing, mockingly. She stopped abruptly and asked, "Is something wrong Rumple?

"Why isn't it working?" Rumple shouted, frustrated.

"Why isn't what working?" Regina asked as though she knew nothing of what he spoke of.

"I rubbed the lamp, but nothing happened. The genie did not come out here to grant my three wishes." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"No genie? Oh, I suppose that might have something to do with the fact that the last wish was given to the genie himself and he wished to never leave a certain Queen's side, thus having him imprisoned in my mirror." Regina's tone got deeper and lower, "He no longer resides in the lamp Rumple, but all you asked for was the lamp, no mention of the genie inside."

"So what you're saying is that this lamp has no genie inside of it?" Rumple asked rather calmly. He threw the lamp to the floor and shouted, "I need the genie inside of it to grant my wishes!"

"I heard no mention of this genie. You simply requested the lamp." Regina replied with a smirk.

"Of what use is this lamp to me without the genie?!" Rumple shouted as random items behind him started flying around with his anger.

"Temper, temper Rumple. Get it together." Regina said cynically with her evil smile. "Now, I don't think it is of no use. Polish it up, give it a good shine. It will look lovely on that mantle."

"You evil witch, this is not the end of this! You think you've outsmarted me? You merely added fuel to my fire! I will not let this stand!" Rumple shouted into the looking glass.

"Oh come now Rumple, you and I both know you did not specify that you needed the genie in the lamp." Regina said with an eyebrow raised and a deeper tone.

"My intent was clear," he replied.

"Intent is nothing! Enjoy your lamp… dearie," Regina said as she disappeared from his mirror.

Rumple threw things around the room in his anger. He did not plan on using all three wishes. Rumplestiltskin only wanted to wish to go the time and place his son was at in this land without magic. The only way he would be able to get back to his son was through the dark curse. Rumple needed Regina to be hopeless enough to rip out the heart of the thing she loved most. Of course, he meant what he said; he was most certainly not going to let what Regina did to him stand. He would get back at her. Rumple calmed himself as he thought a moment. A light turned on in his mind. Yes, the prodigies, that is how he would get back at his long gone apprentice.

Regina read the Dark Curse, over and over. A land without magic, she thought to herself. The heart of the thing she loved most, she thought again. The little scroll brought her so much joy as she read through every ingredient. Regina's celebration was cut short when Leetha entered Regina's den. Leetha seemed quite happy to see Regina.

"I thought I heard you come back," Leetha said with a smile. "Did all go as planned, my Queen?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why, yes, it did. Do my ears deceive me, or did I fail to hear a knock on that door?" Regina asked firmly.

Leetha froze and replied, "My apologies, your Majesty. I was simply excited to hear the news. I know better than that. I am sorry, I will wait," Leetha stopped, interrupted by her Queen.

"That is not necessary." Regina said as she stood up and offered her Princess a seat. As much as she loved Leetha, she did not want to be so comfortable that she disrespected Regina's title. Regina would often do things to keep Leetha in check. "Have a seat Princess." The Queen took out the small scroll. "Behold, the Dark Curse that will at last bring me my victory. When I cast this curse, we will move on to a new better realm, where the only happy ending will be mine."

Leetha grew wide eyed. "Only yours? What is to become of the rest of us?" Leetha asked.

"Well, you will not remember who you were in this land. I can give you anything you want in this new land, this land without magic." Regina explained.

"A land without magic? So we will be… powerless?" Leetha asked.

"Everyone else in the land will be powerless dear, but I plan on giving us high titles so that we run the town. People will still fear us. Now then, there are many things I must get together. Let us discuss what we must prepare." Regina said.

Part VIII coming soon…


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen's Ruffians

VIII

A Heart as Cold as Ice

As the Evil Queen and her Evil Princess prepared to enact the Dark Curse, Ash remained locked in the prison of his room driving himself insane. He threw himself on the bed, completely frustrated.

"Tired dearie?" a voice said from a chair in the room.

Ash looked up to see the one and only Rumplestiltskin sitting in his room. "How did you, wait, oh not you again." Ash said as threw his head back into the pillow.

"Not excited to see me? That's strange. I am merely hopping in to check on you young musician. I have not seen you out in a while. Any specific reason you have been staying in your room so long?" Rumple asked.

"What business is it of yours?" Ash replied aggressively.

"Regina seems to have you… well kept." Rumple continued.

"She is a Queen. You should refer to her with the appropriate titles." Ash argued.

"Such devotion, I would not expect you to be so kind to her Majesty in these specific conditions." Rumple stated.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Ash said. "What are you even doing in here? You should know I want nothing to do with you, of all people."

Rumplestiltskin grinned at the brave young musician. "Tell me, musician, do you enjoy being one of the two prodigies under Regina's wing?" he asked.

"I have had enough of this. Please leave. I have enough on my mind to have to hear you go on like this. Why should I trust you?!" Ash said slamming his fist to a dresser near his bed.

"Frustrated, are we? You shouldn't dearie, but it's the only offer you have got." Rumple replied. "What troubles you musician? Could it be… Regina? Could it be…" Rumple snapped his fingers with a short sarcastic gasp and said, "ah, the other prodigy? Or worse, you are in love with the other prodigy and you cannot be together BECAUSE of Regina?" Ash looked at him in wonder. "Do not fear, boy. I can help you with this conundrum, if this indeed is the issue."

"But, how did you… wait, I do not care to hear how you can "help" me. Because of you, I lost any chance for a normal home, I lost the closest thing I have to a father and now, you expect me to lose my true love because of your words once more? No thank you Rumplestiltskin." Ash stated firmly.

"So you are in love, and a true one at that? Strange isn't it," Rumple said and stared blankly into the air as though he forgot he was talking. "Strange how such monsters, such beast, or such evil, does indeed find a true love." He snapped out of it. "Well dearie, about your… previous complaints, I did nothing more, but warn your family, just as I warned you about the old man. Were my words false? If your parents had simply taken care of you, loved you like you should have been loved, then you would never have had enough anger to gain your powers. If you had left when I told you, Fabian would not have been chased by that village, so tell me young Ash, what part of my predictions were false?" Rumple asked with his devious smirk. Ash had nothing to say. "What I have to say is no difference, and in this case, if you follow my words, you should get your true love in your arms sooner than you think. I come to tell you the words that mostly the entire universe, including your Queen, knows by heart. True love's kiss, can break any curse. Your dear Princess is cursed. Her land cursed her for feeling so much anger, hate, and wrongful desires. This curse can be broken by a simple kiss of true love. She would lose her powers. She would be an average human. If she loses her powers, what use is she to Regina? This is her last chance at a true happiness, young Ash. Of course, the kiss will only work if she loves you in return" Rumplestiltskin explained and waited for Ash's response.

"Well, I believe she does. She recently lied to the Queen for the first time since I have known her and she worships Regina, so I saw that as a sign. Although, she really could have meant what she said. Perhaps she really does want to torture me. It is not far from impossible that she has become just like Regina, especially now that she is learning dark magic." Ash stated.

"Learning dark magic? Well, it seems I arrived at the perfect time. If she learns this magic, on top of the powers which she already has, it will be harder for you to get through to her. She is still not like your Queen yet. The Queen had a fatal loss, a loss of true love, and that snapped her into this state. You may be the Princess' last chance, but the only way to be sure that this will truly work, is if you confess your love and she returns the feeling." Rumple added.

"But how will I get to her? There is an enchantment on this room. I cannot leave until Leetha removes my hearing and she is surely with Regina all of the time. Regina will not allow me to speak with Leetha. She knows better than anyone else how I feel about Leetha. Leetha will certainly not come speak with me if Regina does not allow it." Ash said worriedly.

"Perhaps this is a test of your love. She has already lied to Regina once. If she does it again, take it as s symbol of her love for you, but from what I see, the final battle in this matter is between you and Regina. Who does the Princess love more? Who does she trust more? Does she love the power Regina gives her more than she loves you?" Rumple added and turned away to walk towards the balcony.

"Rumplestiltskin, wait. Why do you take so much interest in my life? Why do you want me to be with Leetha?" Ash asked.

"I have my reasons. Let's just say a certain student is trying to surpass the master and the student needs to be put in their place." Rumple said and disappeared into maroon smoke.

Ash remained baffled at Rumplestiltskin's words. He did not know if he should believe him. Rumple really hadn't lied about anything else and it was the only offer he had. Ash walked to the balcony and placed his hands on the invisible lining of the cage Regina made of his room. The sun quickly drifted away behind thick gray rainclouds. Ash assumed Leetha was feeling rather gloomy. Perhaps that was the perfect moment to confess his love.

Back in Regina's den, the Queen discussed what she planned as everyone's role in the new land without magic. Leetha let her Queen's words flow through her ears. Everyone's happiness was going to be ripped away from them, but she supposed Regina was right. If they were not happy, why should anyone be happy? A lock of hair from the darkest souls, the heart of the thing she loved most, the ingredients to the dark curse were troubling Leetha. She watched her Queen sit so elegantly, as she wrote simple notes of what she wanted each person to be. Regina realized Leetha was staring at her.

"Is everything alright dear?" Regina inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"The heart of the thing you loved most, have you decided whose heart you are going to use?" Leetha asked.

"The heart of my prized steed," Regina replied.

"You do not think the curse requires the heart of something more valuable than a horse?" Leetha continued.

"That beast is beautiful and should suffice. The curse does not say it has to be human, but if it does I suppose I will have to consider the only people I love and which one I love more." Regina stated.

Leetha looked at Regina worried. She knew that her Queen would probably rip out her heart if that were the case, but there was no way Leetha would survive. Regina was not going to rip out her heart and keep it in a box to control her; Regina was going to have to throw the heart in a fire pit and Leetha would die.

"I take this planning as a definite go for the Dark Curse then." Leetha stated.

"Indeed." Regina replied.

"I assume, Snow White's simple death is far too simple now that she has found her true love." Leetha added.

"What is this all about Princess?" Regina asked very frustrated.

Leetha paused. Her eyes looked sad. "I, I am very happy that you will at last be the victor, my Queen. I only fear that, at a minimum, my happiness will be lost as well. I will not remember everything you have done for me. I will not live with you as I do now. We will have our separate lives and what we have now will be lost. The land will not be ours. You will not be Queen and I will not be your Princess."

Regina was not expecting that answer. It caught her quite off guard. She puckered her lips, as she always did when she was thinking of something to say.

"Perhaps, that is enough for today my Princess. You may go to your room, or practice your magic if you would like." Regina suggested. Leetha stood up and started walking away. "Leetha, perhaps I have some reconsidering to do dear." Regina said with slightly hopeful eyes.

The Princess gave a soft grin to her Queen and retired back to her bed chambers. As she walked passed Ash's room, she heard a lot of slamming and breaking. Leetha grew worried and used her dark magic to let herself into his room. She walked in to see the young Musician breaking everything in his room. Ash stopped as soon as his eyes gazed upon his love. She stood before him wearing a fitted silk black dress and her hair up.

"What are you doing Ash? Have you lost your mind? What if Regina hears you or sees this? She will certainly come in here and punish you for this." Leetha said as she looked around the disheveled room. She closed her eyes and thought of a spell. She waved her arms and the room went back to normal.

Ash caught his breath. "And why do you care if Regina does anything to me? You are going to rip away my hearing anyway." Ash said hoping to begin his confession.

She rolled her eyes at him. "That's enough Ash." Leetha said as she walked towards the door. "And you better not mess this room up again," She added.

"Wait, Leetha, I need to tell you something." Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, if Regina finds out I am in here she is going to kill us both." Leetha said.

"Just a moment, please. She is going to kill me either way. I might as well be dead if I lose my hearing."

"Ash, I am not going to take away your hearing. I was going to pretend I did it with a spell that takes it away while you are in the castle grounds. Once the Queen frees you it will go away." Leetha explained.

"So you do care?" Ash asked.

"Of course I care for you Ash. You are my fellow prodigy. I would not have wanted to be a ruffian with anyone else, but you." Leetha said with a little smirk.

"Leetha I love you." Ash blurted.

"What?" Leetha asked confused.

"I love you and I don't want to live without you. I cannot live without you. If you tell me you feel the same, I know of a way that we can be truly happy, together." Ash said.

She laughed a little bit. "How could you love me? No one can love me, except Regina perhaps. The way I am now Ash, there is no way I could make anyone happy." Leetha replied.

"Yes you can. I know you want to change; this is why you helped your brothers. Leetha you and I can start a life together. We can have our own kids that you can love the way you would have wanted to be loved. You and I can run away and be together." Ash continued.

"And leave my Queen, Ash you really have lost your mind. No, there is no way we can be together. I am too evil right now. Nothing can anger me without my body reacting to it. I am in too deep and I cannot change. I would not ask you to put up with all of this from me. My place is here with the Queen. I could not make you happy." Leetha answered.

"Do you love me?" Ash asked.

"Stop this nonsense Ash. Her Majesty would never allow us to be together Ash. We belong to her and no one else." Leetha continued. She stopped and paused for a moment. "Unless I told her that is what I wanted. Perhaps she would let us live here in the castle with her. Her true love was taken from her and maybe she would want me to have my true love."

"So you do love me." Ash said with a smile and ran to hold her. "I knew it! I knew it, but Leetha, Regina would never let us be together. She does not care about anyone else's happiness, but her own, but I know of a way that she will not want either of us anymore." Ash explained.

"Not want me? Are you kidding Ash?" Leetha sounded frustrated and started getting annoyed with his comments.

"Leetha, a kiss of true love will break any curse. It will break your curse as well. If you love me the way I love you one kiss will fix this all. You will lose your powers. Your anger will not rule you anymore." Ash said.

Meanwhile, in Regina's den, she sat down continuing to prepare for the curse. Suddenly, a guard came running towards her with news.

"Your Majesty, the girl that is a wolf has killed ten more of our men!" he shouted.

Regina sighed, completely annoyed. "I have had just about enough of this Red Riding Hood. I will have the Princess take care of her. Leetha!" Regina shouted. She waited two minutes and there was still no response. "Leetha," the Queen said and another two minutes passed. "Leetha get down here this instant!" Regina shouted, but still nothing. "Show me the Princess," Regina said to the genie in the mirror. He showed her Leetha and Ash sitting on his bed holding hands about to kiss. Regina grew infuriated. She stood up to handle the situation.

Back in Ash's bed chambers, Leetha continued to try and dodge the kiss. She was scared. How could she live without her powers, without Regina? She was not ready to take such a leap of faith. She loved Ash, but how could she be sure he would not hurt her as everyone else had?

"How are you even sure this will work?" Leetha asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Ash said as he leaned in for the kiss.

That exact moment, Regina appeared from out of nowhere in black smoke.

"What are you two doing?" Regina shouted.

Leetha backed away from Ash. Ash stood frozen. Regina approached them slowly, gritting her teeth and not bothering to hide her anger.

"Leetha go to your room," she said to her princess. Leetha nodded her head and left the musician's room. "And as for you Ash, just what do you think you are doing?"

"I, I just wanted to Leetha to be happy for once and true love's kiss can break any curse." Ash said.

"Who told you that?! Who knows that?!" Regina shouted.

"Rumplestiltskin, the man that predicted my future, he came and told me that Leetha and I could be happy together because her powers would be lost if the curse was broken." Ash said completely filled with fear.

Regina's eyebrows raised and she said, "Is that so? Well, the dark one seems to get around, doesn't he? I will deal with you in just a second young Ash. I am going to check on the Princess. She is overwhelmed with emotion, no doubt. I must find out just how well you convinced her." Regina said as she left his room and shut the doors with magic behind her.

Leetha sat on her bed breathing heavily. Her heart had never raced so fast. The last time she felt her heart beat speeding so, was when she first saw Ash in the woods. She tried to calm herself. What if he was telling the truth? What if they could be happy together? He was right, they could start a family of their own and she could love him and their children purely. She could protect them and be happy. What if he was lying? How could he possibly love anyone as horrible as her? What if he just wanted to weaken her or put her out of her misery? She had already harmed so many people. How could he love her? Princess Leetha thought to herself for a moment. She did love. The love she had for him grew with every new day. He was in her mind as often as Regina. He made her feel less evil. Ash made Leetha feel like she could be the person her parents had raised. In the midst of all the commotion in her mind, she was interrupted by the opening of her bedroom door. It was the Queen Regina.

"Are you alright dear?" Regina asked as she let herself in. Leetha nodded. "You seemed to be quite scared when I entered the room.

She entered Leetha's room. Leetha sat on the bed breathing heavily. The Queen was right. The Princess was overwhelmed. Regina asked what happened, and of course, Leetha explained everything to her. Regina had shown no reason for Leetha to not trust her. Regina was Leetha's hero and could do no wrong in her eyes. The Princess told her she really did consider breaking the curse, but was worried she would lose her powers for nothing. What if Ash wronged her?

"So your only worry is that the Musician will hurt you, as everyone else has?" Regina asked. Leetha nodded with a few tears in her eyes. "But you do love him?" Regina asked again. Leetha nodded. "Well dear, I cannot say that I trust young Ash. He has not proven himself to me at all. In fact, he has done the opposite. The only solution I see here, the only way you can truly trust him, is if you take his heart." Regina said firmly.

Leetha looked shocked at the suggestion. "What? I do not want to do that. Why would I do that?"

"Because when you take a heart it becomes enchanted. You control it. If you have his heart, how will he ever be able to hurt you? Regina explained.

"But I do not know how to do that. Even if I wanted to, I have never tried that." Leetha said.

"You know how to do it. You have seen me do it. When you feel enough anger, hatred, and all of those feelings, it comes out quite easy." Regina said.

"I do not think I have ever truly felt any of those for Ash." Leetha said.

"Then perhaps there is nothing to worry about. Tell you what; I will go speak with young Ash. I will try and find out if his feelings are true. Come to his room in couple of minutes and we will all discuss this together, as a family." Regina said with a blood curdling smile.

The Queen walked over to Ash's bedroom and entered calmly. She sat down at a chair across from him. She placed her arms on the arms of the chair and crossed her legs. Regina puckered her lips and raised an eyebrow as she looked him up and down.

"Have a seat, Young Ash." Regina said. "I see you have sent our dear Princess on quite the love spell. I have told you before; I know love when I see it." Ash remained standing. Regina pointed to the seat in front of her. "Sit." With a wave of her hand a pitcher with wine appeared on the table before them. "Join me for a drink and we can discuss what is to become of our dear Leetha's future."

Ash remained silent and confused. Was Regina really going to allow he and Leetha to be together? He sat down while Regina poured him a drink. She handed it to him and he sipped it.

"We both indeed care for her a great deal, but what kind of life do you see her having with you, Ash?" Regina said stiffly.

Ash remained silent for a moment. "Well, I am the royal musician at your court. Am I to lose my title? Am I still being banished from the kingdom? Now that you know how I feel about," Ash paused. His vision got blurry. Ash shook his head and his vision cleared. He turned to Regina with hungry eyes. "My Queen, I am sorry, but I forgot what we were talking about. Forgive me if I am being vulgar, but you look stunning."

Regina grinned at him. "Is that so? How interesting," she added with a devious tone.

Leetha remained in her bed chambers. She wondered what her Queen was finding out for her. What a righteous woman, Leetha thought. How kind and noble of Regina to go find out what Ash's intentions were. It was such a _family_ type of action. Regina was the only family Leetha knew for years, followed by Ash. It had been about twenty minutes since Regina had walked over to Ash's room. She didn't hear arguing. That must have been a good sign. Perhaps Ash and Regina were planning a great surprise for Leetha. Perhaps they were discussing where they were going to stay or if he should actually propose. All of the thoughts rushing through her head brought a smile over the Princess's face. She sighed with joy at thought that the three of them could be a new royal family. The Princess stood up and decided to go check on her loved ones.

She opened the door to Ash's bed chambers and saw him cornering Regina. He had passion in his eyes and his lips ready for a kiss.

"I said NO Ash! How dare you?" Regina shouted.

Leetha's eyes widened. She blew a wind at him and he flung against the wall. She raised her palm and snow appeared above her hand. Leetha blew the snow towards Ash and the walls became ice. His arms were cuffed with thick ice cuffs. The Princess marched up to her immediate ex-love.

"How could you! I knew it! You could never love someone like me, but to try and take advantage of Regina! How dare you!" Leetha shouted with an indescribable anger in her eyes.

Ash's eyes grew large and in pain. His mouth dropped open. He and Leetha looked down and there, Leetha held Ash's heart in her hand. They both looked into each other's eyes. Leetha's jaw dropped slightly. She could not actually believe she did it. The Princess turned to her Queen and gazed at her with astonishment. In the few seconds that had passed, Ash broke the silence.

"Keep it. You've always had it." Ash said referring to his heart.

His reaction was even more astonishing. She immediately felt guilty. He really did love her. She ripped his heart out and he still loved her. As her mind raced Leetha felt a hand over her hand. Regina's cold hand squeezed over Leetha's. Ash's heart was crushed. He fell to the floor, dead.

"Now he can never hurt you again." Regina said as she turned Leetha's hand and the ashes of the heart fell to the floor.

Ash was dead and the Evil Queen and her Evil Princess left the room. A few guards came to collect his body. Leetha did not know what they did with it. After this, Leetha grew completely reliant on Regina. She followed her as a duckling follows their mother. Ash betrayed her. He used her. He made her look weak. That would never happen again. Leetha knew she could trust only Regina from then on and she would do anything Regina asked her to. They moved on to their next battle: Snow White and Prince Charming.

Part VIIII coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

The Queen's Ruffians

Part VIIII

The Girl on the Road

The Queen and her Princess rode along side each other down the path to the Forbidden Fortress. Upon deliberating for a few days, Regina found that she would rather execute the sleeping curse on the horrid Snow White, instead of enacting the Dark Curse. Aside from not being able to rejoice with her Princess about previous victories, Regina also felt that it was better to enact the sleeping curse due to the fact that the Princess had suffered far too much to withstand the dark curse as well. What little bit of heart Regina had left in her felt sympathy for the poor hopeless Princess Leetha. Following Ash's death, Regina tried to ease the pain with gifts and quality time practicing dark magic and royal etiquette. The day after his death Regina gave Leetha a set of black diamonds. A few days later, Regina gave Leetha a new wardrobe. They would have every meal together and spend every waking hour with each other. Regina wanted Leetha by her side and, after Ash's death, Leetha felt as though Regina was the only bit of light in her universe of darkness.

It had been two weeks since Ash's death. As much as it pained Leetha to see her one true love die standing before, his heart in her hand, her hand in Regina's, she had somehow managed to keep it out of her mind. She comforted herself by thinking that he was indeed trying to seduce both her and Regina. He was definitely trying to weaken her. He wanted to be the most powerful out of the two prodigies, but his last words continuously ran through her mind._ Keep it; it has always been yours._ A tear ran down her cheek, followed by sudden sprinkles of rain. Regina rolled her eyes and turned to look at Leetha.

"I am getting quite tired of having to carry around this umbrella my dear," Regina said.

Leetha sucked up the tears and took a deep breath. She could only hold in her feelings, otherwise, everyone would feel her pain. "Why are going to the Forbidden Fortress? Why must you trade the Dark Curse for this mere sleeping curse? The Dark Curse is the curse to end all curses. The only happy ending will be yours. I thought that is what you wanted." Leetha asked.

"I have my reasons, Princess," Regina replied shortly.

She was glad Leetha did not ask any more questions. Regina really did not want to admit that she wanted Leetha to have another chance at happiness in the Enchanted Forest. Enacting the dark curse would most definitely take everything away from the young Princess. As cold as Regina's heart was, she did not want her devoted, loving, daughter-like, ruffian to suffer any more than she already had. Leetha had expressed her thoughts on the curse before Ash's death. The Princess was scared to lose the only person she cared about, Regina. If the Dark Curse were to be enacted, Leetha would lose all memory of Regina and their pasts. Regina would certainly remember Leetha, but how could she keep Leetha close. No, the Queen could live with only Snow White suffering. Her suffering would essentially cause everyone else to suffer.

Regina enjoyed the ride to Maleficent's castle. The roads were clear, the sky was blue, and the pair of Evil Royals enjoyed each others' company. They arrived to the fortress with good time. Regina and Leetha sat before a large fireplace. Maleficent sat before them staring them down, just as conceited and cold as Regina did to her.

"Well, her body would become her tomb and she would have nightmares of all her regrets. Certainly one of those nightmares would have something to do with her not keeping your secret. I expect this dark curse IS indeed unnecessary when you can put her under a sleeping curse." Maleficent said as she sipped her wine. "Tell me, are you going to use the spindle?"

"No, I plan on using the apple." Regina replied.

"From the blind witch? She IS the one who stole the last apple which can hold the curse. She stole it from you, didn't she? Yes, she did. She took it right out of the carriage your knights guarded. How do you plan to get into the house? It is protected by magic." Maleficent asked and then turned to Leetha. "I am sure your young apprentice is very talented, but there is no way she is young enough to get through that enchantment."

"That is my business. Now then, would you like to make the trade or not?" Regina answered very frustrated with the chit chat.

"Are you in a hurry old friend? I thought we could catch up. It is not every day the Queen comes to visit, especially not with her little pet." Maleficent replied sarcastically.

"She is not a pet! She is my princess, Princess Leetha. Now, answer my question." Regina stated with slight anger in her voice.

Maleficent thought for a moment. "I suppose it would be foolish to say no to a trade like this. Did you make it Regina?"

"No, I traded it as well." Regina said as they switched scrolls.

"For what?" Maleficent asked.

"A magic lamp," Regina answered, gazing at the scroll with eager eyes. "I too thought it would be foolish to turn down the trade, especially since the magic lamp had no genie." Regina added with a cackle.

Maleficent laughed along with her old friend. Leetha remained silent. Regina sat wearing a dark purple red dress with a large collar and her hair up. The Princess wore a forest green dress similar to Regina's, but the collar was not as high and Leetha's hair was up in a ponytail.

"That was funny dear. You may laugh." Maleficent said to the Princess, but she still remained silent. "Does she speak?" Maleficent continued.

Regina turned to look at Leetha and answered, "Only if I tell her to. Why? What would you like her to say?" The Queen asked her old friend as she too sipped on the wine.

"Nothing comes to mind old friend. Tell me, what happened to the other prodigy, the young foolish boy?" Maleficent asked.

Leetha looked surprised by the question. Regina raised an eyebrow and served herself more wine. After the question processed in her head, Leetha drank her entire glass in one chug. Regina disapproved.

"That was very unladylike dear. A princess sips. She does not chug." Regina said. "About the musician, well he was obviously foolish and is no longer with us."

Maleficent raised both eyebrows and replied, "Ah, I see. I suppose he was dead weight and now we can say that literally. Well, cheers. I suppose you will have your revenge as soon as you get the apple." Maleficent said, ending their visit.

Regina and Leetha moved on to their next conundrum, the children who were to make their way into the Gingerbread house. The Queen ordered her young ruffian to capture some little kids and bring them to her. Leetha went well on her way. She used her wolf sense of smell to sniff out some kids. The wolf-like Princess wandered the forest searching for kids. Leetha saw their mother hanging up clothes and froze her with dark magic. After that she wandered into the backyard where one of the kids played and appeared before him.

"Hello little boy," Leetha said walking up to him quite creepy. "That is quite the club house you are making. What is that, straw?" The little boy backed away from her not saying a word. "Do not fret child, I simply have a request for you." The little boy ran into his straw club house. Leetha rolled her eyes. "Where are you going little boy? I won't hurt you." The little boy remained hidden. Leetha paced closer to the tree house. "Little kid," she said. "Come out here, or let me in."

"No, what are you going to do!" the little boy shouted.

Leetha smiled and then took a deep breath. She blew it out and the straw-made house blew away. The little boy had already start running into the neighbors yard where another little boy playing in his wooden playhouse. They both ran inside after seeing Leetha walking towards them. She waved her hand and blew away a passerby coming to check on them.

"Two kids are better than one. Listen, I will not harm you. I simply want to talk. I need you two to do something for me and I promise… I will give you anything you desire if you succeed." Leetha said trying to tempt the kids. They were more scared of her than anything. "What would you like? Name it. Let me in to discuss this or come out here. We can talk about it at the Queen's palace if you'd like, just so you see how honorable my word is. The Queen Regina sent me."

"The Queen? Now we are definitely not coming outside." One of the little boys said. "That girl must be the snake princess." The boy said.

"She looks more like a wolf than a snake to me," the other little boy replied.

Leetha grew frustrated, but took a deep breath and tried a charming tone as she said, "Little kids, little kids, let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chiny chin, chin," one little boy said and then laughed.

Leetha's nostrils flared with anger and she shouted, "Oh you won't ey? Well then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow this house down too!"

Leetha took a deep breath and then blew the house down. The little boys stood wide eyed in fear as they saw the wolf-like Leetha grinning sinisterly before them. She took one step towards them and they ran with all their speed to the next neighbor yard. They ran into the brick house and waited with little girl who was home alone. The princess slithered to the house slowly. She saw the three little kids peeking outside the back window. Leetha tilted her head to the side. One of them stuck their tongue out. Her jaw dropped.

"Why you little pig! How dare you!" Leetha said as she marched towards the house.

"She can't blow this house down. It is made of brick. She's just an evil wolf." The girl said.

"She's not just a wolf, she's a snake and she made that wind come out of nowhere maybe she can do more! I do not think we are safe!" the little boy said.

"In that case," the little girl said and then closed he eyes.

Suddenly the Blue Fairy appeared before them. She looked up and saw Leetha pacing their way. She waved her wand and put an enchantment on the brick house.

"Little kids, little kids, let me in," Leetha said with a laugh. "On second thought, I'll let myself in."

She blew a fierce wind at the house, but the wind did not shake the house one bit. Leetha grew confused. The Princess blew again, but nothing.

"You little pigs! I was trying to be nice and I WAS going to give you anything you desired, but now I think I'll have you do what I ask or take your lives." Leetha stated completely enraged there her powers did not work.

Leetha walked up to the brick house and with every step, her body formed to different animals, the wolf, the bear, the snake, and the cheetah. She made a fist and punch the door, but as the fist made contact with the door the enchantment the Blue Fairy sent Leetha flying. She passed out with the impact.

Hours later, when it was night, Leetha woke up tied to a tree and a rope in her mouth. An old woman stood before her blurry vision with a torch.

"Red, she's awake!" The old woman said.

Red Riding Hood approached as Leetha's vision cleared up. "Thank you Granny. Who are you? What did you want with those children?" Leetha seemed offended at the questions as she tilted her head off to the side rather annoyed. "I will remove the rope, but it goes back on if you do not cooperate."

Leetha bit down on the rope with her wolf teeth and the rope snapped. She pulled her arms away from the tree and broke the rope that held her with her bear strength.

"Why I wanted them is none of your concern." Leetha replied as she stood up. "So, you are Red Riding Hood; I take it that this must be the infamous Snow White's hideout, right? May I ask where this flake of snow is?"

"She works for the Queen!" Grumpy shouted from a distance.

At that moment, Red looked up to the full moon and took of her hood. She instantly took the form of the big bad wolf and growled at Leetha.

"A wolf? How terrifying. Well, two can play at that game dear." Leetha said her teeth grew sharp and she growled right back.

Red pounced Leetha. The Princess landed on her back, but she put her arm to the wolf's neck and pushed her away with all of her might. The wolf went flying. Leetha stood up and hissed. She got ready to tackle the wolf. They fought a little while longer when finally Leetha had the upper hand. Grumpy threw Red's hood over her body and Red laid there injured. The Evil Princess took one step closer to the beautiful Red Riding Hood, but was stopped by a sudden sting. Leetha looked down to her shoulder and there sat an arrow, piercing through her flesh. She turned around and hissed at the old woman as she pulled out the arrow.

"How dare you, you insane old woman?!" Leetha shouted, immediately looking up to the sky and collecting bolts of lightning with her hand in the air.

The crowd of good doers remained still in a frightened amazement as the Princess used her powers. Leetha was slightly interrupted by a voice coming from the locket on her chest.

"Princess what could possibly taking so long? Come back to the palace immediately." Regina said firmly.

"I am busy your Highness," Leetha replied.

Regina sat in her thrown holding her mirror. She saw her Princess surrounded, but using her powers. The Queen watched as her Princess gave a sinister smile. Leetha fell to the ground. She was shot in the leg with another arrow from Granny. Regina put down the mirror and stood up, turning into black smoke.

She appeared in the forest and stood in front of Leetha, shielding her from anymore arrows. She turned to Granny and snapped her fingers. The bow turned into a snake and slithered away. She threw a flame ball at the dwarfs and they struggled to put it out.

"And just what exactly happened Princess?" The Queen asked.

"I came to look for those three little kids over there, but one of the houses was enchanted. When I hit the door, I fell unconscious." Leetha explained pointing in the direction of the three little kids that stood hiding behind a tree observing the action.

Regina waved her hand and the kids were transformed. "You mean three little pigs," Regina added. "We are leaving." The Queen stated firmly a she held Leetha's hand and they disappeared together.

They appeared inside the castle in Leetha's bed chambers. Regina helped Leetha into the bed and healed her wounds with magic. The wounds were not scrapes that Leetha could heal with her own powers. The arrows actually pierced her skin. Regina had to use magic seal flesh. Still, Leetha lost a lot of blood. She remained weak and in bed. Regina ordered her to rest. The masterful plan was only missing the apple and she did not need Leetha's injury slowing her down. No, the Queen was going to find some children to enter the Gingerbread house in order for the plan to commence.

A few days later, Regina entered the castle very pleased with herself. She informed her Princess that she found a young girl and boy to do her sticky sweet work. Regina changed out of her leather outfit and into a gown. Then she sat in front of her mirror and watched the children proceed to steal back the satchel. Leetha watched from a mirror in her bed chambers. Her arm was wrapped with bandaging on her shoulder. She was almost fully healed, but Regina ordered her to bed rest for the entire week. There was a great sadness in the eyes of the Princess as she watched the children push the blind witch into the oven. Leetha wanted to be the one to do that. The jealousy inside Leetha's body spread like wildfire. The Princess walked over to the hall where Regina waited for Hansel and Gretel. She overheard Regina say to little Gretel similar words that had been said to her. A fire grew in Leetha's belly. The fire grew much larger when the Queen offered them a place in the castle. Needless to say, when the children refused Leetha's Royal Highness, she was enraged. Regina sent the kids into the infinite forest. They would most definitely never find their father. Leetha marched into the hall as her Queen gazed upon the blood red apple.

"I see the children were successful in their task." Leetha replied from the entrance of the room

Regina did not say anything. She was too busy admiring the apple. The Queen's mind was processing too many thoughts for her to even hear Leetha's words. _Finally, the apple, Regina thought. Those foolish, ungrateful children, she thought. What a careless, unworthy father, her thoughts continued. _Regina heard a muffled voice and looked into the mirror seeing the Princess standing at the doorway. She raised an eyebrow. As much as she had grown to care for her bittersweet Leetha, she was in no mood to hear her whine. Regina was immediately snapped out of her thoughtful daze when the entire castle trembled as an earthquake shook it. The Queen looked towards the direction of the source of the earthquake and there stood Princess Leetha with her arms crossed. Regina rolled her eyes as Leetha shrugged her shoulders. Leetha could not entirely control how some of her emotions would affect the weather.

"Do you care to repeat whatever it is that you just said dear? I was lost in my thoughts and did not hear you come in. Or perhaps what you said was of no importance to me and because of this I simply blocked it out." Regina stated with her deep voice as she put the apple away.

Leetha looked at her Queen disappointed. "Well, quite frankly, I was asking why in the world you would offer those peasants a place in this castle. They called you horrible. Had I been in this room when those two idiots said that, I would have turned them into mice and fed them to my snake," Leetha replied with a tone as fierce as Regina's and tremble in her voice.

Regina turned around to face Leetha rather surprised at her comment. The remark made her realize the extent of Leetha's devotion. The Queen expected her Princess to barge into the room in a jealous rant over Regina inviting the kids to live in the castle. Little did she know that was exactly what Leetha intended to do until Leetha saw how much the rejection had affected Regina.

"Careful dear, your evil is showing," Regina replied cynically with a grin of pride towards her Evil Princess when she saw Leetha's eyes turn snakelike. "Well, it is of no matter any longer. We must move onto this next phase of the plan delicately. Do we know where this "Charming" young man is, Princess?"

"King George was after him. He was on the trail to the Winter Palace." Leetha replied.

"He was on his way here?" Regina asked rather surprised. "Why would he be coming here?"

"I do not know Your Highness. I do not think like peasant Sheppard." The Princess answered.

"Indeed, you do not." Regina replied. "None the less, he must have a reason. The only other person who knows the path we take to the Winter Palace is the wretched Snow White, but why would she be coming here?" Regina asked, thinking to herself. "Show me Snow White," she said to the mirror.

The mirror before her revealed Snow White and her gang of friends in the forest near King George's castle. They were plotting a way to rescue Charming from King George. Regina smiled deviously. A plan immediately rushed into her mind.

"When is the execution of this false Prince?" Regina asked the mirror. He told her it was the following day. "Guard, have our carriage ready for the morning. We are paying a visit to King George."

Regina said as she paced down the hall towards the dining chamber. Leetha followed her Queen like a lost puppy. They were in need of some celebration. Regina's smirk did not leave her face for one second as she thought of her soon to be triumph over Snow White. She explained to Leetha that they would leave the mirror in Charming's cell and then call Snow for a parlay, where she would have no choice but to eat the apple. Regina called for the Huntsman to be taken to her room. Leetha made a disapproving face.

"And just what is that look I see upon your face Princess? It is interrupting my celebration." Regina said bluntly.

"I just do not understand how you can still let that weak Huntsman stay in this castle. How can you trust him when he has already let Snow White free once before?" Leetha answered.

"I have his heart!"Regina exclaimed. "You should know by now my dear Leetha that when you hold a heart, you control it. He knows if he betrays me again, that heart of his will become dust. Now, go to your room and rest. You will be of no use to me if you are tired. Tomorrow, you shall wait here until we bring this Sheppard back." Regina added in a strict, punishing tone.

"Very well," Leetha replied and then said, "Good night my Queen."

Regina took her glass of wine and walked into her courtyard. The fresh breeze blew against her body as she rejoiced alone for a moment. The moment did not last long as an eerie voice was heard, breaking the silence.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Rumplestiltskin asked. Regina puckered her lips and sighed. "I see you are having a little celebration. The only thing is, why are you celebrating, if you are nowhere near being ready to enact the dark curse?"

"I am not enacting the curse Rumple. Now, what is it you want?" Regina said firmly.

"Not enacting the curse? And why not your Majesty?" Rumple asked.

"That is NONE of your concern." Regina replied.

"Why, dearie, as much as you try, you still remain so transparent. Could it, perhaps, have anything to do with the remaining prodigy?"

Regina's nostrils flared at his question. "I DO NOT answer to you Rumple. Now then, unless there is something you would like to discuss that does not have to do with this alleged prodigy, I suggest you leave."

"Oh, anxious are we? Does it finally feel like you are going to triumph over Snow White? We shall see how loyal your servants are in helping you with this matter." Rumple stated.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Regina asked aggressively

"The plan is full proof dearie, that is, if everyone plays their part in helping you. The only thing that will secure the sleeping curse is if this charming young man is completely out of the way. I would make sure all of these minions are truly devoted before trusting any of them." Rumple riddled, little did Regina know that he was referring to the huntsman with that comment.

"Leetha would never betray me, if that is who you speak of. As for the rest of the guards, they all know their fates if they go up against me." Regina said in an ice cold tone. Just as she spoke those words, Rumple disappeared.

The day of Prince Charming's execution, Regina rode off to King George's castle to retrieve Snow White's true love. Leetha went for a walk near the palace. It was a beautiful day for revenge. She admired the tall trees in all of their might, reaching her arm out and letting a snake slither onto it. The Princess grinned and pet its scales. She released it and kept pacing slowly forward.

"Lovely day for revenge, ey dearie?" a peculiar voice said to Leetha.

She turned around to face the nymph who stood before her and remained silent. Her face could not hide her bewilderment. Leetha squinted her eyes and tilted her head slightly as she looked him up and down.

"What sort of manners are those for a Princess? It is rude to stare my dear. Has Regina taught you nothing?" he asked.

The instant the nymph referred to the Queen by her first name Leetha's blood boiled and her eyes turned snakelike.

"When you are speaking of the Queen, you shall refer to her as Royalty, you nymph." Leetha hissed. "What are you anyway?"

"What, what, I am not a what. I will give her credit for that The Queen has done quite well at keeping us apart dearie. Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he bowed, "Rumplestiltskin or, as others know me, the Dark One." Rumple said as he took a few steps towards Leetha. "How intriguing your eyes are Princess."

"You are Rumplestiltskin?" Leetha asked with a bit of disgust in her voice. He took another step closer to her. "Not as step closer Sir. I am not allowed to speak to strangers, particularly you."

"So obedient, much more obedient than the Queen was to her own mother," Rumple observed.

Leetha's anger grew again, but she simply took a deep breath and gritted her teeth at the comment.

"Tell me dearie, how was the young Musician's funeral?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I have heard enough. Good day to you Sir," Leetha said and started away.

"I only ask because it is I who enchanted his metallic guitar. The boy and I had somewhat of a bond." Rumple added.

Princess Leetha turned around wide eyed and said, "You are the gypsy who foretold his future?"

"Indeed I am, but that is not why I come to you today Princess. I have appeared before you with a question. What would you do if you ever encountered Snow White?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a smile on the same blood curdling level as Regina's.

"Why I would rip her heart out, of course," Leetha answered.

"So quick to act without reason?" Rumple continued.

"I need no reason more than a simple request of my Queen and there is nothing that would bring her more joy than the heart of Snow White," Leetha replied.

"Such devotion. And have you ever asked your almighty Queen why it is that she hates Snow White?" Rumple inquired.

"Snow White took away my Queen's only chance for true and pure happiness," Leetha answered.

"What about Snow White? What are her feelings towards the Queen?" Rumpled asked.

"Why would I care to know that?" Leetha replied rather annoyed and then turned her back to take only one step away from Rumplestiltskin.

Rumple bound her with magic and held her in the air. Once she was restrained, he said, "Because you will find you and Snow have more in common than you would think." Leetha struggled to free herself, but she could not move.

"Regina! Regina!" The Princess shouted as Rumplestiltskin walked closer to her. "What are you going to do to me?!"

"I am going to make you a deal. I will let you free, if you promise to ask Snow White what the Queen did to her before you are so quick to act."

"Regina!" Leetha shouted with pure fear in her voice.

"She is not going to hear you dearie." Rumple said with a small smirk. "Well?" Leetha nodded. "Very well, the deal is struck." Rumple shouted and snapped his fingers.

Leetha fell out of the sky and hit the ground hard. Rumple bowed again and then disappeared. The Princess dusted her pants off and marched back to the castle. She wanted to tell Regina everything that happened as soon as the Queen returned.

Regina returned from King George's palace. She had retained the false prince successfully. The Queen asked the guards to take Prince Charming downstairs to the dungeon. The Princess watched the four guards bring Charming in, the entire time thinking four guards was an exaggerated amount for one man; she grew curious. Was he really that much of a threat. Regina asked her Princess to sit and have a drink with her as they waited for Snow to break into King George's castle. Leetha agreed, but asked to be excused for a moment.

Charming had a black sack over his face, shielding him from seeing exactly where he was going. As the four knights escorted him down the first set of stairs, he fell to his knees. When the two guards tried to lift him up he elbowed one in the face and put his restraints around the neck of the other guard. Charming removed his chains and picked up one of the dropped swords. Charming took out the other two guards with not much of a hassle. He looked at his surroundings and made his way to the stairs. He stopped when he saw a black hooded figure standing at the top of the stairway.

"Well, either our knights need to be better trained, or you are possibly a good swordsman," Leetha said with a small laugh. She pulled off her hood. Her silky long black hair was up in a ponytail. She wore a mustard colored blazer, corset that had a black leather cape hanging from the end, black leather pants, and black leather boots. She raised an eyebrow, trying to imitate her Queen. "I suppose you thought your escape was going to be easy. Well guess again Sheppard."

Charming remained confused. "What are you, like eighteen? I will not fight you."

"Not that it is any of your concern, but I am 21 and I can guarantee you, yes, you will fight." Leetha said as she drew her sword.

Charming paced away from Leetha slowly. Her eyes had not changed yet. He had no idea who or what she was. They positioned themselves to fight. He took the first swing. They dueled for a good couple of rounds until Leetha was able to get her foot on his sword. Then, she punched him so hard his mouth started bleeding immediately. She kicked his weapon away and then punched him again so hard that he remained barely standing. Leetha pushed him against the wall and kept her arm tightly against his neck. His face started turning red. Leetha pulled up her sword directly to his neck.

"Wait, Leetha, what are you doing," a knight shouted.

"I am doing us all a favor," she replied with a deep, evil tone.

"But the Queen still needs him. Snow White does not know we have him yet," he replied.

"Be still huntsman! I have had enough of your ramblings," Leetha shouted as she turned around to face the fully armored knight. "The Queen may still trust you, but I do not. I won't kill, but wound him a little, well that is a horse of a different color." As the words left her mouth charming punched her right in the eye causing her to take two steps back. "Why, you little peasant!" Leetha shouted as she lifted her sword.

"What is going on here," Regina said from the top of stairs.

"He, he tried to escape your Majesty." Leetha replied, as though caught red handed.

"And just what is the explanation for you using a sword? I told you I want you practicing your dark magic, not fooling around with these ridiculous weapons." Regina said to her young prodigy in a stern mother-like voice.

"I merely wanted to see if he was THAT good of a swordsman or if our men need to be better trained." Leetha answered as a child would answer their mother.

"Well Princess, which of the two was it?" Regina asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Our men need better training. I was able to defeat him until this foolish huntsman stopped me." Leetha replied bluntly as she looked at Charming disgusted.

"Huntsman, see to it that the men go through more sword training," Regina said. "Leetha dear, use your magic, not the sword."

"As you wish," Leetha said.

She lifted her left hand above it appeared a snowball. She blew at the snow and the prince was instantly pushed against the wall and frozen with ice cuffs. Leetha walked up to him with her nose looking like a bear and her ears looking like a bear and then punched prince charming in the face so hard that he went unconscious. Leetha turned up to look at her Queen.

"That is much better my dear. Guards, take him to the dungeon; now that our dear Princess as rendered him unconscious you should have no problem with him trying to escape. Come along dear. Let us have a drink while we wait for Snow to break into the dungeon at King George's palace."

Just as the Queen had planned, Snow broke into the dungeon and agreed to meet with the Regina for the parlay. Regina and Leetha both grew overjoyed. Leetha immediately went to her room to change for the outing.

"Just a minute dear, where do you think you are going?" Regina asked.

"I was going to change so I can go with you." Leetha replied.

"I am going alone dear." Regina replied shortly.

"What? But, but I am your royal guard. You could be in danger….. and I wanted to see you give the apple," Leetha replied with a whiney voice. Regina did not respond. "Well, can I at least steer the carriage to the stables?" Leetha asked.

"I suppose that would be alright." Regina answered.

The Evil Queen and her young Ruffian rode off towards the stables where Regina's beloved Daniel was murdered. Regina told her dear apprentice to wait at the carriage somewhat of a distance from the the meeting. The Queen went to the stables alone and waited only a few minutes until Snow White arrived. Leetha remained at the carriage. She knew if the Queen encountered any issues that her animal instincts would kick in and she would be able to go to her Queen's rescue. Alas, Regina's plan went smoothly. Of course Snow White would eat the apple if it meant saving the prince's life. Regina walked slowly towards the carriage with an ear to ear smile. Leetha waved at her Queen and then helped her into the carriage. Regina instructed Leetha to drive forward.

"We are not bringing her body?" Leetha asked, slightly confused.

"She does not deserve a proper resting ground dear," Regina replied.

"I did not mean for her to rest comfortably my Queen; I meant to keep her away from that flea filled wolf and those seven hobbits. What if they try to save her?" Leetha said.

"The only thing that will save Snow White is true love's kiss and we are taking care of that when we get back to the castle," Regina answered with a deep victorious tone.

The Evil duo rode back to the castle overjoyed by the successful plan. They went into the palace and had some drinks to celebrate. Regina watched in her mirrors as the irritating group of Snow's friends mourned their loss. At that moment, King George arrived wanting to collect the remainder of gold Regina had promised him. She ordered Leetha to fetch what he asked for. Leetha did as she was told.

Just then, Regina remembered she still hadn't executed the Prince. She called the guards to retrieve him and the plan went downhill from there. Charming escaped with the help of the huntsman. Rumplestiltskin was helping the wretched pair and Regina was in a rut. Leetha came back to the hall where her Queen awaited.

"Where have you been?! I have been calling your name!" Regina shouted.

"I was giving King George the gold, as you told me to," Leetha replied confused.

"That false prince has escaped! Rumplestiltskin helped him out of the infinite forest! They made a deal! Bring me Snow White!" Regina shouted to her Princess.

Leetha headed to the forest in search of their devious enemy, but no luck. A day later, Leetha roamed the forest in search of Snow White and Prince Charming. She found herself in the area that she was when Regina first discovered her. The Princess grinned at the thought of the memory. She sat on a log on the floor. A few seconds later, Leetha heard a rustle in the trees and then a gasp. The Princess turned around and there stood the one and only Snow White before her. Snow looked relieved.

"I am sorry if I startled you, but I thought you were the Queen," Snow stated. "You have your hair like hers and all of that leather is something she would most definitely wear."

The Princess remained frozen. She could have ended Snow White's life right in that instant, but something held her back. Of course, she thought. The deal she made with Rumple. With all of the thoughts rushing to her mind, Leetha did not realize that she remained silent.

"Who are you?" Snow asked.

"I am no one." Leetha paused, and thought how strange that must have sounded and added, "I mean you do not know me, but I know you. I have seen many posters of you around the forest."

Snow looked bothered, but did not back away from Leetha.

Without any hesitation, Leetha blurted, "Why does the Queen hate you?"

Snow closed her eyes and sighed, as though she had been asked the question a million and one times. She then answered, "Because when I was a young girl I did not keep her secret and she lost her only chance at true love and happiness because of me."

"And what did she do to you?" Leetha asked.

"She murdered my father," Snow replied. The words left her mouth as though she had been longing to say them to someone, as though she had been longing for someone to ask the question.

"I thought a genie murdered the King." Leetha replied.

"My stepmother seduced him into falling in love with her and then persuaded him into killing my father for her, but it was her doing, even if it was not by her own hand." Snow said and took a seat next to Leetha. "She then asked a huntsman to kill me. She created these false allegations of treachery, murder, and theft, and I am now a criminal in my own kingdom." Snow said with light tears flocking down the sides of her eyes and down her cheek.

Snow looked down into her own hands and sniffled. Her new companion remained silent. She turned to see Leetha. Leetha's jaw was dropped. Tears were coming down her cheeks as well; her chest was moving up and down heavily. Leetha was speechless.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked the Princess.

"Y-y-your stepmother, the Queen, killed your father? The Queen tried killing you?" Leetha asked Snow with a tremor in her question and her eyes sparkling with tears. The Princess was in complete shock. "And she has shunned you from YOUR kingdom?" Leetha put her face into her hands.

The only person who she truly trusted, the only person who knew her story, her heroin, her almighty Evil Queen Regina had done the same injustice to Snow White that had been done to Leetha herself. That realization that everything she believed in may have been built on false pretenses broke Princess Leetha, even more so than Ash's death.

"Those same things happened to me as well," Leetha added in a very low tone, still covering her own face.

"You are a Princess?" Snow asked. Leetha did not respond or even flinch. "Princess, are you okay?" Snow added placing her hand over Leetha's. "You feel cold."

"Don't touch me!" Leetha shouted as she immediately stood up. With a heavy breath, Leetha added, "You need to leave." Snow said nothing. "I said LEAVE! Get out of here before I change my mind!"

"I don't understand." Snow answered.

"I work for the Queen you foolish girl!" Leetha paused and caught her breath. She turned back and looked at Snow White face to face to study her eyes then softly said, "You are indeed a victim of great tragedy," her eyes instantly turned snakelike and she said, "But your Stepmother is right to hate you. You DO ruin lives."

Snow White looked baffled by Leetha's comment. "I don't understand," she said.

"Of course you don't understand you senseless flake of snow! None the less there is nothing to understand, except the fact that I am letting you go, just this once," Leetha said with her nostrils flared and teeth gritted. Her face could have been the mirror image of Regina's.

Snow stood bravely with her chin up towards Leetha. "You are NOT as evil as Regina, if you are letting me go just this once. I can see good in those yellow eyes. Who are you? What is your name?"

Leetha's heart raced rapidly from either happiness that someone still saw good in her or anger that Snow White dared to stand up to her. How was it possible for such a simple question to be so difficult to answer? If she answered the name Leetha, the Princess was pure evil. If she answered the name Gwen, there was still a chance for her to change. Leetha looked away from Snow. Her eyes turned normal.

"My name is of no importance. The question you are asking me may sound very simple to you, but you have no idea what my answer would mean to the universe. Leave here Snow White," Leetha answered.

"So you are giving me two chances?" Snow asked. "Please, Princess, come with me. You are not as evil as Regina; I can see that clearly. We could use you on our side. I am asking you, as a stranger, but as a friend as well, please, come with me."

"You may trust me Snow, but I do not trust myself. Leave this forest. Stay away from here. The next time you see me I will surely not be alone and your fate is decided in my eyes for our next encounter and there will definitely be a next encounter." Leetha replied.

"But why?" Snow White asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE REGINA," Leetha replied firmly.

"Well, then I thank you for sparing me. Goodbye my unknown friend," Snow White said.

Snow White left that part of the forest, but Leetha did not go back to Regina. She remained in the forest where she had taken homage so long ago. The Princess could not bear the thought of facing her almighty Queen with this new knowledge of her past. It had been two days since Leetha had last been at Regina's castle. The rain poured, as did Leetha's tears.

Regina knew something was wrong. It wasn't like Princess Leetha to not come home or not answer the mirror necklace. There were no words to describe the anxiety Regina was going through. Snow White and Prince Charming were together. Leetha was gone. The Kingdom would soon be against her and she felt so alone. As Regina paced back and forth, thinking of a plan, her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden appearance in her mirror.

"My, my, so worried, so, so worried," Rumplestiltskin said.

"You! What have you done?! Where is Leetha?! What did you tell her about Snow White?!" Regina shouted into the mirror.

"Oh, is about the girl I met on the road?" Rumple asked in a very mocking tone.

"You bastard!" Regina shouted. "Where is she?" Regina asked with so much anger in her voice that random objects behind her shook.

"What a simple question you ask, your majesty. Where else would she hide? What is the only other spot she knows in this land?' Rumple asked and then disappeared from the mirror.

"The forest," Regina whispered to herself.

Part X (the final part) coming soon…..


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen's Ruffians

Part X

The Queen's Possession

Leetha sat on the floor with a blank stare on her face. The clouds in the sky were all gray. There was one light black raincloud that hovered over Leetha's head pouring rain directly over her. Thoughts ran so rapid through her mind that she could not move. All she could do was think. _My Queen and my stepfather cannot be the same, Leetha thought. How could my brothers take me back now, she thought. Was Snow White lying? Should I have left with her? What is to become of my relationship with my Queen? _The thoughts repeated over and over in Leetha's mind. Whenever the thought of ignoring Regina's actions toward Snow White and going on as if nothing had happened passed through Leetha's brain, a bolt of lightning would strike her own body from the raincloud. Leetha was driving herself mad.

Regina remained in her castle trying to find her Princess through her mirrors. Two days time was far too long to have no sign of Leetha. Every time Regina would ask the genie in the mirror, "Show me Leetha," the mirror would show her the rain-filled forest, full of fog and branches. Regina was growing frustrated. Snow White must have captured Leetha. That was the only reason she could think of for Leetha's disappearance. The Queen paced back and forth in her castle as the rain poured nonstop around the kingdom.

"Show me Princess Leetha," Regina said to the mirror, but he could still not find her. "Why? Why must Snow White keep coming after everything I hold dear?" Regina said with a tremor in her voice as though wanting to cry, but she held it in.

Suddenly, the mirror showed Regina her Princess. The image of seeing her Princess suffering so crushed the Queen's heart slightly. _What could have happened_, Regina thought? She ordered a guard to prepare her carriage. Regina made her way into the forest in search of her Princess. The fog was so thick that they could hardly see where they were. Regina saw a lightning bolt strike one spot of the forest. That is where Leetha must have been. The guards took out a large black umbrella and held it out for the Queen, but she ordered them to leave her while she spoke with her Princess. Regina held her umbrella, shielding herself from the rain and then approached Leetha.

"Princess," Regina said softly. Leetha did not answer. "What is wrong dear? What has happened?" The Queen asked.

Leetha's large hazel eyes remained in that vacant gaze. It was as though Regina was not even there. Regina grabbed Leetha's arm, but it did not phase Leetha's insanity. _Oh no_, the Queen thought, my _princess has lost her mind._ Regina stood directly in front of Leetha. She had never seen the Princess so broken. What could Snow White have said?

"Leetha, tell me what she did to you?" Regina stated firmly. When there was still no response from her beloved Princess, Regina grabbed Leetha's arm and shook her. "Tell me what Snow White did to you Leetha?!" Regina shouted as she shook her Princess.

The Princess looked deeply into Regina's eyes with her own eyes looking upset and disturbed. Regina shook Leetha again and Leetha moved her arm away from Regina, taking a few steps back. In seconds, two bolts of lightning struck Leetha's body, revealing skeletons of different animals.

"Leetha stop this! Why is this happening?!" Regina shouted. "What did Snow White do?!"

"She told me the truth!" Leetha shouted as another lightning bolt hit directly behind her. "How could you?" Leetha asked with her face more heartbroken than anything Regina had ever seen.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked rather baffled at the question.

"How could you do this to me?" Leetha asked falling to her knees, drenched in rain and tears.

Regina took a step closer to her and reached her arm out to place it on her Princess' shoulder, but Leetha pulled away.

"You knew, you knew EVERYTHING about me. I would do whatever it is you asked me to! I trusted you more than the gods themselves, but little did I know I was putting my faith, my hope, and worse, my heart in the hands of someone so horrible as my own stepfather," Leetha said with disgust.

"WHAT?" Regina asked infuriated. "How dare you speak to your Queen that way?"

"Can you deny it? You, Snow White's stepmother, had her father assassinated, just as my stepfather did to my own father AND my mother AND my sister. Why? Why did you lie to me?" Leetha said with a vast amount of pain in her voice.

"I did NOT lie to you Leetha. I told you exactly what happened to Leopold. The genie in the mirror killed him." Regina said bluntly.

"Because you tricked him! My Queen, how could you? I don't understand. You continued to keep me here, knowing everything I had suffered. You made me believe you really wanted to help me get my revenge on my stepfather by killing his only son, but did you ever stop and think what would happen if Snow White took the same actions that I did? What if she had come after you, just as I did to Sir Hamilton? What then? I hated that man with every fiber of my being, so much so that I was cursed with these powers! This is not a blessing! I am angry all of the time! But it has to end somewhere!" Leetha shouted. Then with a slight laugh she continued, "But fate plays a cruel, twisted game. How was I to know that I would be so truly devoted and so blind to follow someone who had committed the same type treachery? I reaped what I sowed indeed."

"Leetha, the reasons behind those murders were completely different." Regina said.

"What is the difference?! Both fathers are dead, no matter what the reason!" Leetha shouted.

"You cannot truly believe me as cruel as Sir Hamilton." Regina stated.

"No, I do not, not towards me, at least, but what about Snow White. Would you not punish her the same way that he punished me? The actions are the same, whether or not the victims are different your Majesty." Leetha replied.

"No Leetha, they are not the same! Snow White took everything away from me. She has given me a reason to do these things to her. You did nothing to deserve that from Sir Hamilton. That is where the difference stands." Regina explained.

Leetha paused for a moment. That did make sense. Perhaps Snow White did deserve what Regina was doing to her. Leetha's feelings towards Snow White had definitely been going back and forth the past two days. She was glad Snow told her, but she would quickly feel resentment towards Snow for destroying the only relationship Leetha had felt happiness in after so many years. Snow White was not good at keeping secrets, particularly Regina's secrets. The Princess remained silent.

"What are you thinking? What do you plan on doing Princess?" Regina asked with a small apprehension gleaming from her eyes. "What are you feeling dear?" Regina continued. She got closer to her Princess and placed her hand on Leetha's cheek.

Leetha looked at Regina in the same loving way as she did when Regina first found her and then placed her hand over Regina's. The Princess looked down towards her feet and closed her eyes.

"I feel all out of hope. I feel broken. I spent all of these years longing for anything remotely close to having family and that was you Regina. I suppose I was quite easy to deceive." Leetha said and then looked back up to her Queen. "All of this time, you have been my Queen, my everything and it was only to keep my dream alive. I remained so blind to anything to you did to me, or Ash, or anyone. I chose my blind faith in you over whatever I saw you do or whatever you asked me to do because I love you Regina. Your grip on my heart is so tight that it is hard to breath sometimes, but I fear that love was one way."

"No, no, Leetha, do not think that. How could you dare to think that? Leetha, after everything, there should be no doubt in your mind how much I truly care for you." Regina replied as her eyes glistened with tears and her voice quivered with sadness.

"I am sorry. The past two days I have felt so lost, so confused and I just wanted to talk to the only person who I confide in, but I couldn't. Do you know what it feels like to fear the one person you think is supposed to protect you?" Leetha asked.

"Yes, I do," Regina replied shortly.

"When I hear Snow White's words running through my mind, I feel so sad. I have to physically close my eyes to stop thinking about them, but all I am left with is wonder. I wonder why I don't despise you, but my heart tells me no. I cannot feel any negative feelings towards you. All I can do now is love how our relationship was once so alive and true. I wish I had never asked Snow; I wish Rumple had not forced me into that deal. Ignorance is bliss and I would rather have never known what you did to her than have to live another day knowing you did the same thing to her, as was done to me." Leetha explained.

"Oh, and you act so innocent. What about the families you tore apart? How many families did YOU destroy?!" Regina asked.

"At YOUR request!" Leetha shouted and another lightning bolt struck behind her.

"Enough! We can argue about alleged injustices done to these innocent subjects for hours! I have endured this long enough. What is it you want to do?" Regina said firmly. Leetha did not answer. "I do not want you to leave. I want you to stay with me in the castle you have lived in for years." Regina said to her Princess, but still, Leetha remained silent. "Leetha, come home. That is your home. Your place is with me in that castle. I will not just let you walk away from me." Regina said putting her hand on Leetha's chin. "At least think about what you would like to do at the castle. I cannot bear to see you standing out here in the rain torturing yourself like this."

Leetha shook her head in agreement. There was a short moment where the Evil Queen looked at her Evil Princess, both thinking the same thing. Snow White ruined everything. Leetha fell onto Regina's shoulder and let out her final tears. As soon as Regina hugged her Princess back, the rain stopped. _That must be a good sign_, Regina thought.

They made their way back to the castle. The ride the two Royals remained silent for the entire time**.** They sat next to each other as opposed to across from each other. Regina looked out her window towards the forest. Leetha looked down playing with her necklace. The Queen turned to stare at Leetha. She placed her hand over Leetha's and gave her a soft, sincere, smile. Leetha returned the smirk. The carriage ride made it seem as though everything was going to be alright. They could get through their current situation.

The Queen and her Princess went directly into the wing of the castle where their bed chambers were. Regina told Leetha to change her clothes before she caught a cold. Regina waited for her Princess to be settled and then they went into the dining hall to have dinner. The Queen could not believe that Leetha went two days without eating barely anything at all. She ordered the cooks to make Leetha's favorite foods. The Princess gobbled everything up. They had a glass of wine together and then went back to their bed chambers. Leetha was brushing her long black hair when suddenly Regina entered the room, somewhat startling her Princess.

"Here, let me help you with that," Regina said as she reached for the brush. She sat behind Leetha on the bed and combed her long black hair. "What have you been thinking about my dear Princess," Regina asked.

"I have been trying not to think about anything. That is all I have done for the past two days," Leetha answered.

"Perhaps it is better to not think about it and just continue on," Regina suggested.

"Quite frankly, that thought does keep popping into my mind, but it is not the only thought that is doing that." Leetha replied. She still fully trusted her Queen. Even when they were in the rainy forest, Regina did not lie to Leetha.

"Well, what is the other option you have come up with?" Regina asked. Leetha did not say a word. "Your silence says more than you would think dear. I suppose your other option is to leave here, but go where?" Regina asked.

"What would you do to me if I left?" Leetha asked.

"I do not have enough energy to have that discussion my sweet Princess. Let us both get a good night's rest and we can discuss our little family issues some time tomorrow." Regina said as she stood up.

Leetha put herself into a comfy place on the bed. Regina tucked her into the sheets and held her Princess's hand. Regina leaned in closer to Leetha's face.

"I don't want you to go.Youare MY Princess," Regina whispered. "This will all work out if we do it together. Sleep well my dear Princess Leetha. I will see you in the morning." Regina then kissed Leetha's forehead and went back into her own room.

Suddenly**, **Leetha was in the middle of the forest where Regina had found her. The trees in that area were so thick and tall. Their branches were full of leaves. The forest was so beautiful Leetha picked a rose from a bush as she walked. The princess wore a red blazer that had a black cape on it, leather pants, and leather boots with her hair up. She had prepared a knapsack with a few belongings and a horse. Leetha walked very slowly, admiring the forest. The Princess really, truly wished she could simply be a part of the forest: a tree tall and brave, or an animal so carefree and happy, but no, Leetha was human or barely human, and she had so many emotions to deal with. The Princess sighed.

"I assume you have come to a decision," Regina said approaching Leetha.

The Queen wore a dark shiny gray gown with a large collar and her hair up. Her lips were blood red and her eyes were dark and beautiful, as they always were. Regina walked directly in front of Leetha.

"Yes, I have," Leetha answered.

"I have the feeling that I am not going to like the choice you have made very much," Regina replied.

"My Queen," the Princess said and then sighed, "I suppose you probably will not like my decision, but what I would like to do is find my brothers and reestablish my relationship with them. I hope they will forgive me for everything I have done in my past. Then I can be the sister Ethan had always wanted and perhaps a good example for little Paxton."

"And if they refuse you, as they did before?" Regina asked.

"I do not foresee that happening, but if it does, my Queen, I will remain isolated. I will not be on any side, bad or good. I will keep to myself and try to earn a living making music. All of this time I had been afraid of changing because the only thing I knew how to do was devote myself to you, but I think I do still am bold enough to change and face what I deserve. Perhaps it is time that I pay for all of the pain I have caused." Leetha said.

"Then your resolve is to leave me? No matter the cost. You are going to give up your title, your home, every luxury in the land, all because you feel guilty. Snow White's words have damaged you child. I feel that this little plan of yours needs to be more thought upon." Regina said with an eyebrow raised.

"No Regina," Leetha answered.

"I do not want you to leave dear. Be reasonable. I know you shall miss me, as I will you. Do not do this Leetha," Regina said with motherly eyes.

It took all of Leetha's might to refuse her Queen, her mother. "I am sorry my Queen," She said as she gave Regina the ruby red rose she had in her hand.

"Very well, my only wish is for you to be happy," Regina said with a strange tone.

Leetha went in for the hug. They embraced each other for a minute or two. Regina held onto her princess for as long as possible with one tear coming down her cheek. Leetha knew she was doing the right thing. It was better to be in no one's way than to choose a side. The Princess released her Queen and picked up her knapsack. She threw it over her horse, but just then, her wolf senses heard a noise far of in the woods. It was an arrow. Her senses further told her that the arrow was aimed at Regina. The Huntsman, Leetha thought. The Princess instantly jumped in front of Regina and took the arrow straight into her heart. The Princess fell to the floor. Regina looked upon her dear Leetha's body. From the middle of the forest came the huntsman running towards Regina. He took off his helmet and fell to his knees when he saw Leetha was the one who had taken the arrow. The huntsman let out a few tears.

"You knew she would take the arrow, this why you had me shoot the arrow towards your heart! Why, your Majesty? All she wanted to do was be happy. She would have done anything for you and now she can do nothing. She will DIE. Oh, Leetha," the huntsman said crying over her body.

"If she was not by my side, then she was to be by NO ONE's side." Regina stated firmly. She looked down at Leetha's body.

The Princess looked at her Queen in bewilderment. She could feel her heart slowing down. Leetha was coughing out blood. She barely had enough strength to say her last words, "My Queen, Regina, I am sorry," Leetha said with a cough.

Regina knelt down and placed the rose Leetha had just given her between Leetha's hands. The Queen could not help it. A few tears fell from her eyes and hit Leetha's bleeding wound.

"Shh, you know why I had to do this," Regina said softly as she pet Leetha's face.

"I, I love you Regina," Leetha said softly. Then gasp for air.

Regina kissed Leetha's forehead and said. "As do I my dear Princess."

The Queen stood up and wiped her tears. The huntsman stood up completely infuriated at Regina's actions.

"All she wanted was to be happy and you could not even let her do that!" the huntsman shouted.

"Since when do I care about anyone's happiness, but my own?!" Regina shouted and then walked away.

As the warmth of the blood ran down from Leetha's mouth, something else happened. She abruptlywoke up. Leetha's body was sweating, there were tears in her eyes, but she was alive. The goodbye, the arrow, the huntsman, all of that was a horrible nightmare. Leetha was breathing in a panic. She touched her heart. There was no wound. She stood up and walked to her balcony. There was a strong feeling inside of her that told her if she wanted to leave that is exactly what would happen to her. There was a cool night's breeze. As much as Leetha loved her Queen, she did not want Regina to be the hand of her death. Leetha did want to find her brothers, but she was sacred that they would reject her. After that horrible nightmare, Leetha was sacred to stay as well. As much as she wanted to believe that Regina truly did love her, she feared that the Queen was selfish enough to see Leetha as nothing more than a simple possession or a pet. With all the thoughts rushing in her mind, Leetha thought it was best to flee in the night, but where would she go.

The Princess packed her things. No one would want to help her after finding out her association with the Evil Queen. Leetha did not want to go with Rumplestiltskin or Snow White. That would enrage Regina to a level where the whole kingdom would suffer. No, Leetha had to think of somewhere to go where Regina would not think to look, perhaps another land, but how? Suddenly, Leetha thought of a place she figured would be perfect: the Forbidden Fortress. Leetha rode off into the night and arrived very rapidly at Maleficent's castle.

The lovely blonde old friend of Regina's allowed the Princess into her home quite willingly. They took a seat by a large fireplace. Leetha explained the whole situation to Maleficent as they had some drinks.

"Well, it seems you do find yourself in quite the predicament," Maleficent said with her girly sensual tone. "I suppose you are right in thinking that wasn't just a simple dream. Dreams have the odd habit of turning into reality, especially when someone of magic is the source of the dream. Tell me dear, you wanted to leave the Enchanted Forest entirely, is that correct?"

"Yes, I know if I stay here Regina will not change and what I fear is that she will not let me change. She will only see me as a pet," Leetha answered.

"I think you will find that Regina is not the worst person of royalty that you could be living with," Maleficent said. "She is an old friend of mine, you know?" she added. "Well then, if another land it is what you want, another land is exactly what you shall get dear." Maleficent said as she started writing a letter. "I have a strong feeling that the Queen of Hearts will take a particular interest in you when she finds out the entire situation." Maleficent said with a peculiar grin.

"What are you doing?" Leetha asked when she saw Maleficent writing the letter.

Maleficent folded the letter, stamped it, and held it in the air. "I am writing to a man about a hat," she answered with a smile and the letter disappeared. "A certain portal jumper, Jefferson, will be able to take you to this land. I am sure he will find someone to bring back with him in trade for you. Now then, you seem completely riled up. Have another glass of wine. In the morning we can start this business of getting you to Wonderland. Calm yourself my dear, all shall be well soon," Maleficent added, placing her hand on Leetha's cheek. They smiled at each other.

In that exact moment, the doors of the castle busted open. There stood the Evil Queen Regina at the doorway. When she caught the glimpse of her Princess having an endearing moment with Maleficent, her fury grew and the castle trembled. Regina wore a black leather blazer and pants with a dark red cape and her hair up in ponytail. Her eyes were dark as night.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Regina shouted.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Oh, Regina, you scared your little Princess away, is all," Maleficent said sarcastically.

"Regina, I, I had a dream that you were going to kill me," Leetha pleaded. She had never seen her Queen have her anger at such a high level.

"SILENCE! You chose to come here with this dragon, instead of me after this alleged dream. Tell me why!" Regina shouted.

"I was scared. I feared one day you would kill me if I ever decided to leave. I assumed you would give me no choice,that I HAD to stay with you. Maleficent said she would help me get to another land, to a Wonderland and the Queen of Hearts would," Leetha explained, but was interrupted by Regina.

"You evil little troll!" Regina shouted to Maleficent and then sent her flying against the wall.

"Well, how rude. I was only doing you a favor," Maleficent said.

"Come Leetha! You have no idea what I am doing for you right now!" Regina shouted.

"No," Leetha answered.

"No? You were right dear, you have no choice. You are mine and mine only! Come here Leetha." Regina said, teeth gritted and nostrils flared.

"I am not your pet Regina. I am not your possession!" Leetha shouted.

"Oh," Regina replied a bit surprised and then walked directly in front of Leetha. "Perhaps you are not my possession," The Evil Queen stated, "But this IS," she added as she ripped out Leetha's heart.

Leetha fell to her knees, gasping for air and placing her hands on her chest. She was not dead. Regina took her heart, which sentenced her to the worst prison, the same one the huntsman had: no choice, but to serve the Queen.

"Come dear Princess," Regina said with a smile as she started walking away from Leetha.

The Princess remained on her knees watching the Queen's back walk towards the doors holding her heart in the air and waving it around. Leetha could not process exactly what happened. How could the Queen really do that to her? The Princess gasped for air when the Queen squeezed her heart. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I said, come my little ruffian, my pet, my snake," Regina said with a devious laugh.

The End.


End file.
